Sailor Moon Continuum-Hydaelyn Saga
by Tashasaurous
Summary: The Third Saga of "Sailor Moon Continuum" as Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash Ketchum and Sora's adventures along with their friends and loved ones are not yet over. As of the last two Sagas, this story will have Epilogue-like chapters.
1. 2000-The New Journey

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Hydaelyn Saga.**_

**Author's note: To those who had read both the Galaxia Saga and the Chaos Saga, welcome back! This one will take a while, but at least I already made a start on it. **

**I will also work on the Alternate Hydaelyn Saga at some point which isn't bad at all as some of you may think, so don't worry, a hint of spoilers in that upcoming Saga(which is also some spoilers of KH3); Sora didn't die in the Alternate Ending of the Chaos Saga either. In fact, most deaths in that are actually averted in a different way.**

**If you're not certain, please read the Alternate Ending of the Chaos Saga to understand.**

**Like the first two sagas, the Hydaelyn Saga sees the return of the characters of Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors(Cardcaptor Sakura), Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Pirates of the Caribbean and the Disney(Mickey Mouse-mainly modern-AKA; Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse shorts), Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, and FFXV while introducing new main and/or supporting characters and villains. This also features prequels set before and during the Galaxia Saga and the Chaos while being linked to the Hydaelyn Saga as done before.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFIX or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

Year 5: 2000-The New Journey.

Movie-Sailor Moon: Collision Course.

Returning characters of all main seasons, movies and specials, and cameo appearances in prequels and midquels and main-spin-off series:

Main Characters-Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon(Serena), Sailor Mercury(Amy), Sailor Mars(Raye), Sailor Jupiter(Lita), Sailor Venus(Mina), Sailor Mini Moon(Rini), Sailor Dark Moon(Kaylie), Sailor Magic-Dust(Tiffenie), Sailor Luna(Child-Luna), Sailor Passionate(Amelia), Sailor Ultra(Kristan/Diona), Sailor Tide(Megan), Sailor Hope(Emily).

Main Characters-Cardcaptors: Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Keroberos, Clow Reed.

Main Characters-Pokemon: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, May, Max, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir, Team Pokepals, the Wigglytuff Guild, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Rena, Alain, Mairin, Chespie, Jason, Lyla, Sceptile, Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffect.

Main Characters-Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea/Axel, Xion, Isa/Saix, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Chirithy.

Main Characters-Disney(Mickey Mouse): King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Pluto.

Main Characters-Shrek: Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots.

Main Characters-Ice Age: Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Shira, Buck.

Main Characters-Final Fantasy VII: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Zack Fair, Genesis, Vincent Valentine, Lucrecia Cresent, Rufus ShinRa, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Reeve Tuesti.

Main Characters-Final Fantasy VIII: Leon(Squall Leonhart), Rinoa.

Main Characters-Pirates of the Caribbean Characters: Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, the Black Pearl Crew.

Returning Supporting Characters-Rugrats: Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Spike the Dog.

New Character-Ice Age: Brooke.

Main Antagonists of Sailor Moon: Collision Course-Ice Age: Gavin, Gertie, Roger.

Story: The first chapter of the Hydaelyn Saga, "Sailor Moon: Collision Course" begins where "Sailor Moon and the Magical Drift" left off-Three months after the defeat of Captain Gutt and Rumplestiltskin, Scrat is once again trying to bury his acorn but accidentally activates an abandoned alien ship that takes him into deep space, where he unwittingly sends several asteroids en route to a collision with the Fairy-Tale World while in a dark area, the mysterious Ascians use the power of ultimate darkness on the main astroid which would wipe out the Realm of Light should it hit the Fairy Tale World or any other world.

Meanwhile back in the Fairytale world itself with a huge gathering of friends and families, Serena grows the sense of loneiness when she begins to realize that soon Rini and Lusie would have to return to the 30th and 40th Centuries. Sora and Kairi's relationship grows, Cloud begins discussing going on another adventure to find Zack's body to return the latter's heart. Brock and Lita are planning to get married. Diego and his wife Shira want to start a family, but their fierce appearance tends to scare kids who aren't members of the Sailor Team or relatives to them. Sid is dumped by his girlfriend, Francine, just as he is about to propose to her, and he laments his solitude.

During Manny and Ellie's wedding anniversary(which Manny forgot about until reminded by Serena and Raye earlier, but thankfully Serena came to the rescue by suggesting Fireworks for Ellie since Manny remembered Ellie wanted to see Fireworks on a special day), some of the asteroids strike the place and the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team, and their friends and families barely escape.

Meanwhile, at the underground lost world, Buck returns a dinosaur egg back to its rightful owner after it was stolen by a trio of flying dromaeosaurs named Gavin, Gertie, and Roger. Buck discovers an ancient stone pillar and takes it to the surface, where he meets Serena and the others who are also reunited with former Team Rocket members Jessie, James and Meowth who, along with Rufus ShinRa and the Turks-Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena-having discovered the Astriod via Reeve's Universal technology, return from Edge-Midgar after stumbling into a portal found in the Midgar Ruins.

Buck explains to the Guardians of Light that according to the pillar, the asteroids had caused several extinctions in the past, the second one having split Earth into three fragments which recreated Earth while also creating both the Fairytale World and the Pokemon World, two having been prevented(one casted via the Black Materia by Sephiroth in "Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time", and the other which was destroyed by Rayquaza in "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon-Search of the Tribe-Season 14).

With a massive one still incoming which will collide with the FairyTale World which is the true source of it's coming course which will wipe out the Realm of Light, he believes that the only place they could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones before Midgar and the Pokemon World, as according to its engravings, they almost always fall at the same place and that a great power of Light via love and friendship will destroy the astriod without sending it somewhere else.

However, the three dromaeosaurs overhear their conversation, and Gavin and Gertie decide to stop them, believing that they could easily avoid the impact and that only the Fairy Tale World will be hit, thus not only getting their revenge on Buck, but also killing all mammals, humans and Pokemon and securing domination over the Fairytale World for their species. Roger is reluctant, but Gavin and Gertie strong-arm him into cooperating.

As the Guardians travel to the crash site, they discover that the asteroids have electro-magnetic properties. Buck theorizes that if a huge quantity of smaller asteroids should be gathered and launched into orbit, they could attract the main asteroid as well and prevent it from falling in the Fairytale World. After facing several obstacles and the interference of the dromaeosaurs, the Guardians not only reunite with Genesis who has secured Zack's body which Sailor Moon once again uses the power of Waking to revive Zack, but also arrive at "Geotopia", a community of immortal animals formed inside one of the asteroids that have fallen long ago, where Sid meets Brooke, a female ground sloth who falls in love with him.

However, Shangri Llama, the leader of Geotopia, refuses to cooperate with Buck's plan to send the city's crystals into space in order to prevent the imminent impact, as they are the key to the residents' longevity. Sid inadvertently destroys the entire city when he attempts to remove one of the crystals to present Brooke with, immediately aging them to their real ages and revealing their true crone-like appearances.

Once Brooke convinces the Geotopians that preventing the asteroid's fall is more important than their lost youth, they and the Guardians help with Buck's plan, which is to fill up a geyser with the crystals so that the pressure launches them into they to draw the asteroid away from the ground and allow Sailor Moon to destory the Astroid after realizing she is the prophecized one to once again save the Realm of Light. The dromaeosaurs attempt to intervene, but Ash and Buck convince Roger that they will not be able to survive the asteroid, and he in turn convinces Gavin and Gertie to help.

The plan works, and despite having used up their powers against Chaos and Xehanort as well as rescuing Kairi and Tuxedo Mask from the Nightmare Realm after the final battle in "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16", Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Kairi and Darien combine their love and friendship which has Sailor Moon destroy the asteroid with the Silver Crystal. The Guardians, now with Zack in tow then depart back home, including Sid, who parts ways from Brooke, but just after they leave, an asteroid piece falls inside a hot spring, giving it rejuvenating properties and making the Geotopians and Sid's grandmother, who stayed behind with them, regain their youth. Genesis in the meantime decides to go on an adventure to atone for his actions.

After the Guardians return, Serena invites Rufus and the Turks to visit as much as they want, Rini announces she and Lusie are staying for a while longer after returning to their homes for a while and promising to come back to the 20th Century afterwards, Lita and Brock celebrate their wedding, Diego and Shira become heroes to the kids who were scared of them before, a rejuvenated Brooke appears during the ceremony to reunite with Sid and Brooke, the Pirates of the Black Pearl, Rufus, the Turks(including Team Rocket) Zack, Buck, and the dromaeosaurs become new official members of the Sailor Team/Guardians of Light.

In the film's epilogue, Scrat ends up in an Alternate Universe via a Wormhole created by an Ultra Beast where he inadvertly stops Emperor Zorg's evil plans by destroying his Secret Base and giving the Alternate Buzz Lightyear the victory to escape and report back to Starcommand. Scrat then escapes back to the Realm of Light through the portal. Later in the Mid-credits scene, Scrat finds his acorn, but gets beaten by some doors before eventually crash landing in the Jungle somewhere in the Alola Region on Earth.

In the Post-Credits Scene, the Ascians, coming to realize Sailor Ultra is slowly regaining her memories and that Sailor Moon and the rest of her allies pose a threat and discuss their next course of action.

* * *

Special Series-Sailor Moon: Souls of Mists.

Returning Character-Sailor Moon: Queen Selene.

Returning Character-Final Fantasy IX: Vivi.

New Characters-Sailor Moon: Arenla, Katrina.

New Characters-Final Fantasy IX: Zidane, Garnet.

Main Antagonists of Special Series-Final Fantasy IX: Kuja, Garland.

Story-Prologue: Set immediately after the ending of "Sailor Moon: Collision Course" on the wedding night after party of Lita and Brock's wedding, Serena and the Sailor Team/Guardians of Light relax around the campfire where Buck, Brooke, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Zack, Rufus and the Turks(including Jessie, James and Meowth) are curious on how Serena gained her Ultra form.

While she and most of the Sailor Team who fought against Chaos and Xehanort in the Second War of Light of Darkness reveal that she gained it after she, Sora, Sakura and Ash revived Darien and Kairi after the final battle, they also reveal that there was more that as Kaylie had also gained her Platinum form and then recount to their old and new friends of another adventure they took part in.

Main Story: During the ending of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates" where Eternal Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash arrive in the Final World to rescue Tuxedo Mask and Kairi who were brought there by Cosmos to keep them alive, only to learn that they must either sacrifice a life to restore both or give up parts of their powers as a price. Sailor Moon and her friends choose to sacrifice her Eternal Form, Sakura's Barrier Spell, Ash's Dimensional Scream and Sora's Power of Waking.

This allows them to use the combined power of Waking one last time to bring Darien and Kairi back to the Realm of Light, while Ri-Ri, due to Cosmos and Galaxia having created a new soul for the Star Seed of the latter, becomes human and is allowed to join the Sailor Team, with Chirithy promising to join. But when the seven of them return to the Keyblade Graveyard to reunite with the rest of the Guardians, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sora, Kairi, Ash and Sakura collapse from exhaustion which has their friends and families to hurry back to Yen Sid's tower.

While the Sailor Team discuss what has happened, Sailor Moon has a vision of Queen Selene visiting a new world in her youth as she meets with a new Goddess Materia who bestows Selene a Dream Charm that will be combined with the Silver Crystal by a prophecied one who will use the power of Cosmos to destroy Chaos and Bhunivelze. When Sailor Moon awakens and everyone reunites, she and Sailor Mini Moon undergo a transformation as their attires change that into of their Dream Forms from the Realm of Sleep while both Sailor Mars and Yen Sid sense that something is admist and is coming from Twilight Town.

Despite having just defeated Xehanort, Chaos and Bhunivelze, the Sailor Team, now including Roxas, Xion, and Terra, the Dark Moon Team, Tidus, Yuna, and Darkrai depart while their allies(Noctis's group, Barret, the Pirates of the Black Pearl, Eli, Ruby, Spindal and Ruby) who aided them return to their homeworlds and arrive in Twilight Town where they reunite with Vivi only for all of them to get caught in an attack by an unknown force of darkness where they are sucked into a corridor of light and darkness.

Finding themselves in Spira, finding Vivi missing and after speaking with Kimari Ronso who tells them something suspicious is happening in the Zanarkand Ruins, Sailor Moon and her friends investigate while they discover spheres that shows them visions of another world in a distant past. They follow the clues where they find and rescue Vivi as well as Zidane and Garnet whom they meet from Heartless and discover that Yunalasca, who was killed in "Kingdom Hearts: Final Fantasy" has been revived and warns them of their actions for bringing so many back from the dead and changing history.

Learning that Zidane and Garnet are trying to recover their lost memories and something about Souls and that Vivi too had been from another world and not originally from Twilight Town, the Guardians join the trio through out different worlds while encountering Kuja who is attempting to find and kill his former evil Master Garland. As they travel, Sailor Moon learns that Selene has been transported to a now destroyed world of Gaia which once held a Tree that held Souls of the dead and once had been involved in stopping Garland who had died but now has somehow revived himself after thousands of years.

Sailor Mini Moon in the meantime learns that Selene had two sisters, Arenla and Katrina, the latter whom Rini resembles to. At the same time, the Sailor Team also find that Isa, who had just been recompleted from Saix, is seeking atonement but refuses Lea's plea to come home until he is done. Coming to learn that the seal of Selene and the Silver Crystal that kept Garland imprisoned in the Unseen Realm where he was sent to had been broken when Selene, Queen Serenity and Cosmos revived Sailor Moon as little choice to bring her back, Sailor Moon blames herself but is comforted and told by her friends and family not to give up.

They also learn that Garland has revived Arenla and Katrina to serve him as vessels of Gaia's counterpart world named, ironically, Terra, as he once had a goal of to orchestrate the process of assimilating Terra into Gaia, as the Terran world was dying. Garland created Genomes—intelligent, sentient beings who lack souls—to become future vessels for the souls of the Terrans.

The Iifa Tree's existence, the phenomenon of Mist, the Garnet's eidolon's destruction, and even Kuja and Zidane's true purpose of existence, were part of the process. However, Garland now plans to merge Terra and all other worlds in the Realm of Light so that the Terran world would be the 'Immortal world' which will be the true world for all life for eternity by summoning the four pieces of Bahamut; the Bahamut of the Lifestream, the Bahamut of the GP, the Gaian Bahamut and the Astral Bahamut which Mairin shares a connection with due to being a Summoner with Noctis.

Garland also wants to recreate the true Bahamut-which is one of the sons of the great wyrm dragon Midgardsommer, sealed away five years earlier in another world when it was freed from it's prison. The name Midgardsommer suddenly gives Sailor Ultra a few memories of her past but she still does not know how or why.

Not willing to allow Garland or Kuja destroy the worlds and hoping to save Arenla and Katrina's souls as well as rescuing Namine's heart and Lucrecia's Soul which both were kidnapped by Garland when the Chaos power was absorbed from Vincent and Kairi send to the Nightmare Realm by Xehanort and taken to the Final World by Cosmos for her and Namine's safeties, Sailor Moon and the Guardians assemble to the Lifa Tree's Core with the aid of the four Bahamuts summoned by Mairin, Aerith, Yuffie, Rinoa and Garnet.

With the help of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon's powers as they learn that their Dream Forms are actually their Ultra Forms, created by the Dream Charm and waiting to be awakened to replace Sailor Moon's Eternal Form until she can find it again one day and once she and Sailor Dark Moon fight together with close cherished ones by a special connection, the latter will gain a Platinum form until she too regains her Eternal Form, the Guardians battle Garland's servants and monsters while freeing Arenla and Katrina's souls, with Sailor Mini Moon meeting Katrina for the first time before the two souls depart back to the Afterlife.

While fighting the rouge Gaian eidolon Odin, they are aided by Kuja who now attempts to atone as his, Zidane, Garnet and Vivi's memories return, and Isa whom joins Lea, Roxas, Xion, Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Mickey who are the shared connected ones, and defeat Odin with Lea saving Isa's life to repay for the latter saving the former when Xehanort turned them into Nobodies.

The two old friends, Roxas and Xion then reunite in tears before they and the rest of the group join as one to battle the rest of Garland's army as he then attempts to summon the Hydaelyn Bahamut back to life. But as the Guardians hold both back, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Future Mini Moon and Dark Moon enter Bahamut's body and fight Garland from within, but he merges himself and forcing the four Moon Princesses back out where they reunite with their companions before joining forces to destroy both Garland and the Hydaelyn Bahamut's body(as it's soul had also been destroyed) which restores Gaia to it's former glory and saving the Realm of Light.

Rejoicing in their victory, Isa, with Lea, Roxas and Xion's pleads for him not to leave, decides to join the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team, while Darkrai, revealing that his life-span is up, secretly departs, and Kuja, now seeking his own atonement, denies the offer to also join and instead leaves instead.

This act, while having Sailor Mini Moon lose her Ultra Form, restores Namine's heart which will be allowed to be placed into the vessel Riku retrieved, and revives Lucrecia to life where she reunites with Vincent. With the Realm of Light now saved once again, Sailor Moon and her allies return to their home worlds would then lead to the celebration on Destiny Islands with a recompleted Namine joining them.

Story-Epilogue: back in the Present Day, Serena and the Sailor Team conclude the story to their newest allies and old friends who praise them for their adventures. They all then decide to remain together as well as enjoying their new peaceful lives as Rini then begins to recount her, Future-Piplup and Grovyle's adventures in Deltora.

However, their adventures are not over yet, as the next one will involve King Mickey.

* * *

_Prologue of "Mickey's Memory Quest: Ties to the Heart"..._

In Disney Town within the Multi-Verse...

It hadn't taken much to preform the spell on the Dino-Birds, Buck and Brooke, the same one Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, and the rest of the Herd had for almost three years, well maybe only two for some of them. So now they and the rest of the Sailor Team, minus their friends in Radiant Garden and Midgar-Edge since they were busy, and including the Twilight Town gang, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Jason, Sceptile and Lyla, were now at the entrance of Disney Town to meet with their cherished friends King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy who were just waiting for them outside.

The two groups happily met with hugs and laughter and greetings, with Mickey happily saying to his, Donald and Goofy's very close friends. "Welcome, everybody! It's great to see ya's! Ha ha!"

"It's great to see you guys!" Ash replied happily, with Pikachu echoing with feeling.

"We're not late or anything, are we? I kinda overslept this morning." Serena inquired, sheepishly as she scratched the top of her head.

"You always oversleep, Serena." Rini pointed out, with Raye and Lusie both nodding in agreement and everyone else knew was true but didn't comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Moon Princess and leader of the Sailor Team demanded in annoyance, glaring at her future-daughter who pretended to have not heard that.

Xion couldn't help but giggle, as she added. "Both Roxas and Axel overslept too, right up until seven thirty this morning when they should've been up an hour earlier."

"I can't help it that I like to sleep. But then Axel beats the record of sleeping in right until Noon." Roxas pouted while feeling embarrased.

"I'll have you know that I work really hard, both as a Nobody and at my new job in Twilight Town. So I need my sleep, especially during vacation and weekends." Lea stated, pouting a little.

Isa scoffed, before asking in sarcasm with a smug grin. "It's a wonder why you never got detention for being late for school."

"Aww! You mean you got out of Detention even for being late?" Serena groaned in dismay and some hints of jealously.

"I was never late. Like I said, I slept on weekends once and a while." The redhead shrugged.

"No fair." The Moon Princess pouted.

Sora chuckled nervously, before he turned back to Mickey, Donald and Goofy and asked. "So um, you mentioned something about Life-Time Passes?"

"Well, it's just in case everybody gets the wrong idea, but I'll do my best to give you fellas a free entrance since we're all friends. In the meantime, these Life-Time Passes will let yas come and visit any time you like." Mickey answered as he, Donald and Goofy handed their friends passes each, including replacements for Jason, Sceptile, Aqua, Terra and Ven since they lost their original passes years ago.

"Ta-daaaah!" Donald and Goofy both proclaimed as they gave their friends the Passes.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Sakura exclaimed as she examined her Life-Time pass, as did everyone else.

"Do these include access to all kinds of foods and desserts?" Kero asked hopefully.

"The Dream Festival's gonna start soon, so they'll be plenty. Especially all kinds of flavours of Ice Cream." Goofy explained.

"Oh! I think I just died and gone to Ice Cream Heaven! Yaaaaay!" May squeeled happily. She couldn't wait to get her hands and mouth on ice cream of Disney Town. Tiffenie shared that feeling as she squeeled along with her cousin, while everyone else sighed with smiles or just giggled.

"Oh boy. That'll keep them busy for a while." Madison giggled.

"This sounds so much fun already, I can't wait for this Festival." Brooke said happily.

"Well, this is everybody's first time at the Dream Festival." Sid said to his new girlfriend, before adding as he pointed at Ven, Terra, Aqua, Jason and Sceptile. "Except for them, since they came here almost thirteen years ago."

"Um, Sid?" Donkey coughed silently in a reminder, gesturing his head at Rini, Lusie, Max, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Crash and Edded.

Getting the hint, Sid quickly added while pointing at Team Moonfriendship, "And these guys."

"Thanks, your majesty. For the invite and the cards." Shrek spoke this time.

Mickey chuckled as he places his hands behind his back. "Aw, it was nothin'. We're all just glad that you all came here. It's a shame that Rufus, the Turks and the Dark Moon Team couldn't come, though."

"Well, I called Kaylie earlier, but she and the others wanted to attend Al' and Jasmine's Wedding Anniversary Party." Serena explained, and while she was a little sad that her sister couldn't be here, she understood all to well. The Moon Princess then muttered to herself, "Just hope Aladdin didn't forget like Manny did three weeks ago."

"That's understandable. Luckly, Cloud said that he and the others in Radiant Garden will arrive tomorrow afternoon. I also invited Ansem the Wise and his apprentices, but they wanted to keep on making sure the City is still okay during their absence. I get why, though." Mickey agreed.

"Awesome! That means Rena's coming too." Ash thought, smiling at the idea. Since after the final battle against Chaos, Xehanort and Bhunivezle months ago, not to mention three other adventures that came afterwards, Ash found that was somewhat getting pretty close to the girl whom he hasn't seen in years but found that he rarely argued with her. If at all. She was very nice and out-going and seemed to be inspired by him.

Not to mention that the kiss she gave him before he went with Sailor Moon, Sakura, Sora and Pikachu to force Xehanort into Scala Ad Caelum had left Ash with a warm feeling.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu piped up happily. He really enjoyed Rena's company.

Soon afterwards, Mickey, Donald and Goofy lead the Sailor Team through the gates and after Serena's group showed their Life-Time Passes, they followed the Disney Trio through the colourful streets of Disney Town as those who had never seen it before gazed around their new surroundings in awe and amazement, and in Gavin and Gertie's case, interest.

But as they walked, Mickey caught something at the corner of his eye, which made him blink before he turned to see, noticing two small figures around the corner of a building. But by the time he turned his head to fully look, there was nothing there. Pausing in his steps, the King blinked in confusion, before rubbing his eyes and looked again as though thinking he was seeing things. Still there was nothing.

'_I wonder what that was. Was it just my imagination?_' The King thought to himself. His heart was somehow telling him that it wasn't, but he had no proof on that.

"What's wrong, King Mickey?" Serena asked, having noticed as she paused and turned back to him.

Hearing his friend's voice, Mickey gazed up at her curious expression and, deciding that he'd worry about what he saw earlier, replied with a shrug. "Oh, it's nothin'. Must've been imagining things."

Taking the lead again, Mickey, Donald and Goofy lead Serena, who while still confused, shrugged before following, and the rest of the Sailor Team into town and towards Disney Castle where they would be staying during their visit here for the Dream Festival.

However, what Mickey didn't know was that the two figures he saw were not his imagination as they would be leading him on another Quest via special memories. But not like what he experienced in his time before he became King.

(To be Continued in "Mickey's Memory Quest: Ties to the Heart")

While in another world of a great blue Crystal, new dangerous enemies were watching their every move through Darkness. Mainly on Kristen who had yet to learn fully of her past and her own memories.

* * *

**A/N: As of both the Galaxia Saga and the Chaos Saga, the Hydaelyn Saga Story ****will also have Epilogue Story-like endings of each ending of each chapter. More is yet to come in the next chapter. See you real soon!**

**Edited: 17/4/2019.**


	2. 2000-Tales of Ultra

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Hydaelyn Saga.**_

**Author's note: Sorry for the long delay to update this. Had a bit of trouble on how season 17 of Sailor Moon would turn out, and so I finally managed to successfully done so, and used a few other discarded ideas from the now non-canon Sailor Moon title "Adventurers of Space" which will soon be erased from my profile in the near future but three OCs will stay.**

**In the meantime, here's another chaptore foretelling the adventures of Sailor Moon and her friends!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFIX, FFXIV or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie/Chibiusi(Future Mini Moon), Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

Year 5: 2000-Tales of Ultra.

Special Mini series-Mickey's Memory Quest: Ties to the Heart.

Returning Characters-Disney(Mickey Mouse): Retro-Mickey Mouse, Den Yid, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ostenia the Cat, Gus the Grimlin, the Phantom Blot.

Returning Character-Legend of Zelda(Skyward Sword): Zelda.

Returning Character-Final Fantasy VII: Chale Criton(guest/cameo appearance).

New Characters-Disney(Mickey Mouse): Felicity Mouse, Morty and Ferdie Mouse, Timothy Mouse, Lillie Mouse.

New Character-Legend of Zelda(Hyrule Warriors): Linkle.

Main Antagonists-Disney(Mickey Mouse): Talbot, Baron Von Sheldgoose, Zen Mist.

Story: Three weeks after the events of "Sailor Moon: Collision Course" and the epilogue of "Sailor Moon: Souls of Mists", King Mickey begins to have dreams of a very vague memory of his infant-hood where he begins to see the faces of his deceased parents Timothy and Lillie who according to his grandparents Walt and Melinda, had vanished and are presumed dead. But during the annual Dream Festival in Disney Town with Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and the Sailor Team including their new allies and friends, Mickey also begins to doubt he is capable of saving anyone due to the trauma of the Second Keyblade War and what had happened to Aqua in the Realm of Darkness despite both Ash and Buck ensuring him that the King is fine.

However, when he begins to have more visions of his late parents similar to his visions of Retro-Mickey's memories and he and everyone else are attacked by the shocking return of the Blotlings which are not meant to appear outside the Wasteland, Mickey realizes that something is happening and that his parents may have entered the Wasteland or are connected to it.

Seeking out Yen Sid's advice which he confirms that the Realm of Light is in danger once more by a new, powerful enemy with half the strength of Chaos and Bhunivelze with connections to a much more powerful source somewhere, Mickey decides to part take in another Memory Quest to find out what really happened to his parents and why they never returned home.

With Donald and Goofy by his side and Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team deciding to help by venturing to other worlds for clues, Mickey ventures to Hyrule to seek some advice from his, Donald and Goofy's old friend Zelda who had resided there since the second death of the Dahaka years earlier.

However she is unable to provide a clue as it is clear that Mickey's parents were somehow transported to another world and advices him to follow his heart and the memories of his mother and father. Realizing that they may have discovered the Cornerstone of Light while searching for a girl after seeing more of his parents' memories, Mickey follows the path and trail that may lead to what had happened.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team discover that Reno is seeing ghostly images of his late former best friend Chale Crition and that the Blotlings have already began to spread through out the Realm of Light. The search sends Mickey, Donald and Goofy to Radiant Garden where they encounter young twin mice brothers resembling to Mickey named Morty and Ferdie who drop a crystal star-heart charm which matches that of Melinda's after recalling a memory that she once gave it to his mother before he was born.

He also finds that via another memory that his parents left to find someone who was apparently kidnapped just after he was born and that it was given to that person. But the encounter of Maleficent and Pete forces Mickey and his friends to now look for Morty and Ferdie who are revealed to be traveling across worlds on a quest themselves.

The trio then find the masterminds of the Blotlings arriving into the Realm of Light: A mysterious cloaked Sorcerer who calls himself Zen Mist, along with two under-trained magicians, Talbot who was once the business partner of Goofy's late Uncle Goof, and Baron Von Sheldgoose who wields a magical staff containing his evil ancestor Lord Felldrake who seek to steal purest hearts as sacrifices to revive the Shadow Blot and rule the Realm of Light. They had also freed the Phantom Blot from his imprisonment and gained his trust to take revenge on Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

At the same time in the Afterlife, Retro-Mickey and his former mentor Den Yid sense that the Shadow Blot is about to return into the Living Realm and the former then ventures into the Final World to find clues in what is happening. He finds the un-resting hearts of Mickey's parents who reveal that they had been searching for their 'daughter' for years but were killed after sacrificing themselves to protect Felicity who was taken to an Alternate Universe while she was pregnant with twins. With Den Yid's permission despite the risks of too many deceased souls returning to life, Retro-Mickey uses the Sorcerer's magical Paint Brush to revive them and joins them in his ghostly form to find and warn Mickey of the dangers.

The final memory of his parents leads Mickey and his friends including the Sailor Team back to the Keyblade Graveyard after discovering to his shock that he has an older sister named Felicity when he realizes that like with the secrets of Retro-Mickey, his grandparents never told Mickey himself of what happened due to wanting to keep him safe.

He reunites with Morty and Ferdie after also discovering that they are the twin sons of Felicity and his own nephews who had also gained the same ability of seeing the memories recently and had wanted to find out what happened to their grandparents. They find that Timothy and Lillie had been searching for years for Felicity and discover that the three of them were there when Mickey, Jason and Ventus were sent away by Master Xehanort who then proceeded in killing Timothy and Lillie who had been holding off Zen Mist before sending Felicity to the homeworld she grew up in; Country of Musketeers in the Alternate Universe as Zen Mist kidnapped her after seeing potential in training her to become strong enough to sacrifice her heart, but she had escaped and spend the rest of her life in the Alternate world.

But just as they reunite with Retro-Mickey and Den Yid and meet Mickey's parents for the first time to reveal what happened, another attack by Zen Mist, Talbot and Sheldgoose forces Mickey and the Guardians of Light to escape while Timothy, Lillie, Retro-Mickey and Den Yid hold off the villains but the former two are captured after Zen Mist reveals to be Den Yid's deranged former fellow student during their younger years of training together.

But Zen Mist had become jealous when Den Yid was chosen to be their mentor's successor and thus vanished to continue his own training in dark arts, immortalizing himself but as his immortality is coming to an end, he needs the Shadow Blot to make his immortality permanent.

Zen Mist before hand has cursed Mickey in having some of the Shadow Blot's ink in him, also revealing he has sent the Lich to capture his and everyone else's hearts in the Alternate Time-line that was erased when Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu and Sora used the power of Waking to rescue everyone within the Nightmare and change history in reality to prevent the tragic events Ash had seen from happening.

During a Blotling attack after retreating to Duloc, Mickey sacrifices himself to save Aqua and falls into a deep cursed nightmare of his worst fears that grew within his heart. Sailor Moon then enters his heart to use the power of Waking despite that she still hasn't recovered her Eternal Form but is unable to help him face the nightmare of Ardyn as well as the corrupted Aqua which is one of Mickey's greatest guilt despite the real Aqua being saved.

Coming to terms with his actions, Mickey fights and defeats the corrupted Aqua before telling her that he has failed in saving her, Ven, Terra and Sceptile but he never forgot about them and never gave up in finding them. His decision to sacrifice his life to save her and Sailor Moon from being swallowed up by the Shadow Blot allows Sailor Moon and the real Aqua who with her connection with both to use the power of Waking to save Mickey and revive him. Cured from Zen Mist's curse, Mickey reconcils with his friends after coming to terms with his mistakes and secrets.

With all the clues found and saving his uncle and Yen Sid's grandfather, Mickey, the Guardians of Light, Yen Sid, Retro-Mickey and Den Yid open up an portal to where Zen Mist and his cohorts have taken Timonthy, Lillie and Felicity; to the World of Sorcery, the world where Den Yid's tower once was that has now been isolated with the ruins of a Castle close by.

They find that Zen Mist has taken alternate selves of most of the Sailor Team's enemies from other dimensions where they had succeeded in their evil goals; these include Soto and his Pack, the Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming, Lysandre and a powerful sorcerer Fang Weng(who hails from the same erased world as Princess Tsubasa-Sakura), Queen Beryl and a possessed Felicity whom Mickey, Sora and Sailor Moon save where Mickey meets his sister for the first time while she reunites with Morty and Ferdie who followed despite being told to stay behind for their safeties.

Despite defeating the enemies and sending most back into their dimensions, Zen Mist then absorbs the hearts of Mickey's parents as well as the bodies of Talbot, Sheldgoose and the Phantom Blot while destroying Felldrake's soul and opens up a portal to the Wasteland where the Shadow Blot is revived and enters the Realm of Light while destroying the Wasteland itself, engulfing all of the inhabits including Oswald, Ostenia and Gus.

Zen Mist then reveals that he is the one who freed Zorg and gave Retro-Mickey a curse that once Merlock was defeated by Mickey, his memories would flow into him(Mickey) and give Zorg access to carry out the plot to revive the Shadow Blot, but he had to hold off his plans after realizing that Xehanort was in the way and the only way to carry out his plans is to wait until he is certain the Realm of Light was protected by the Sailor Team.

Using a teleporting Magic after deciding to do what Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu had done to defeat Xehanort, Chaos and Bhunivelze, Mickey, Donald and Goofy send Zen Mist and the Shadow Blot to the Kingdom of Wizards where Zen Mist has trained himself since his self-exile and in a heavy final battle where Zen Mist has merged himself with the Shadow Blot, Mickey and his friends use the combined power of their friendship, the Keyblade and the Magic Paint Brush to defeat Zen Mist and the Shadow Blot who disentigrate from existence, freeing their victims.

However, despite saving the Realm of Light, the Wasteland is destroyed but Oswald and all of the inhabits have now regained their hearts due to Mickey and Retro-Mickey remembering them and having shared the memories with their friends, and as such, Mickey and Yen Sid now have the power to rebuild the Wasteland which must be kept sealed away so that those who are forgotten are able to live in peace, this time having hearts of their own and allowed to pass on for the Afterlife.

After sharing a tearful goodbye with Timothy and Lillie who were unable to be saved due to having died years earlier, Retro-Mickey and Den Yid guide them back to the Afterlife while Mickey and Yen Sid use their magic to restore the Wasteland, Oswald and others with hearts of their own, before Mickey and his friends seal away the portal and return the World of Sorcery to it's peaceful state.

Mickey begins to blame himself for what has happened but gains support and comfort from everyone, yet he denies permission to have his parents brought back to life after realizing they had finally found true peace. Resolving to try harder to protect his friends and family the same way Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash had done despite losing some of their powers, Mickey invites Felicity, Morty and Ferdie to live with him, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Daisy in Disney Castle. The trio kindly deny and instead decide to live in Oden City to meet Mickey and Felicity's grandparents, promising to visit. Mickey also finds peace and his love for all of his friends and family grows while he cries in the arms of Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Ventus, Sailor Moon and everyone else.

Everyone then returns to their home-worlds where at Disney Castle, Goofy is reunited with Uncle Goof and Mickey introduces his sister and nephews to Minnie for the first time, while in Midgar, Reno sees Chale who, having been freed from the dark erasement and the sands of time, is finally allowed to fade away into the Afterlife and the Turk is in peace, knowing that he will see his friend again someday.

Two weeks later, all of the Guardians of Light gather once more in Disney Town to celebrate another victory as Mickey gazes at the Sunset with Minnie, Felicity, Morty and Ferdie by his side as the terrors of Zen Mist, Zorg, the Shadow Blot, the Sands of Time and the Dahaka are finally over.

In the Epilogue, a young girl arrives at a Professor's Home/Lab in the Alola Region on Earth with a mysterious Pokemon she nick-names Nebby and is granted stay to hide from those who wish to use Nebby for horrible purposes. At the same time in the Fairytale World, Kristen regains her memories and finally remembers her lost friend who saved her from Bhunivelze and the Unseen Realm; Stella/Sailor Light-Hope.

* * *

Movie-Kingdom Hearts The Movie: Salazar's Revenge.

Main Protagonists-Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi.

New Characters-Pirates of the Caribbean: Henry Turner, Carina Smyth.

Returning Characters-Pirates of the Caribbean: Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann.

Main Antagonist-Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Salazar the Pirate Hunter.

Story: In 1977, 19 years before the events of "Sailor Moon-Season 1" and 11 years before the events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep", Captain Will Turner and his wife Elizabeth Swann, after somehow giving birth to a son which they name Henry, fear that he could end up being cursed by the Flying Dutchmen if he ended up staying with parents who had died and been revived to serve an eternity on board.

So they send him off to an Orphanage in London with the help of Bootstrap due to him being able to walk on land. Eleven years later, Henry Turner begins to have visions of his parents and decides to find clues into the Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, believing that he is still alive in hopes of breaking the curse on his parents but has a meeting with Master Xehanort who believes such a task is impossible and tells him to give up. But Henry remains determined to find Jack Sparrow and anyone who can help.

In the Present Day, one month after the events of "Sailor Moon: Collision Course" and three weeks after the events of "Mickey's Memory Quest: Ties to the Heart", Henry is a photographer traveling around the world while continuing to find clues to the legendary Trident of Poseidon which will break the curse on Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. While sailing to the forbidden waters of the Devil's Triangle for a special snapshot, the ship he was sailing on stumbles upon the wreck of the Silent Mary, whose ghostly crew led by Spanish pirate-hunter Captain Salazar attack. Salazar spares Henry's life to deliver a message to Jack: Salazar is coming for him.

Meanwhile, while packing for a vacation on a Cruise Liner on Earth, Sora is haunted by nightmares of ghostly pirates coming for him but dismisses this due to not wanting to ruin the fun for his friends or worry Kairi as this vacation is also to be Lita and Brock's Honeymoon. The four of them and the rest of the Sailor Team/Guardians of Light including Mickey's recently lost and found older sister and two nephews sail onboard the Black Pearl as the only free means of boarding the Cruise in America since Serena could only find a liner that allies everyone to relax, spend some time in the new Alola Region and not wanting a repeat of what happened almost three years earlier.

While exploring Saint Marth for a quick stop, they briefly come across a young astronomer and horologist named Carina Smyth whom is having trouble in having permission to find the Trident of Poseidon while foiling the robbery of a bank by three members of Team Skull from the Alola Region.

During the incident, Ash almost loses the Magical Compass which Sora retrieves with the help of Kairi, but upon leaping into the ocean to rescue the Compass and having entered the Final World to rescue Kairi and Darien from the Nightmare Realm's power and Ash and Jack both losing it, this frees Salazar and his crew from the Devil's Triangle. Carina learns Henry is looking for the Trident's location and offers to help him using her unknown father's diary, which Barbossa somehow recognizes.

Not long after, Sora, Serena, Ash(despite having sacrificed his Dimensional Scream), Sakura and Mickey all have visions of Salazar's return to which Jack admits that he once encountered him when he was a teenager over 200 years ago and tells the Sailor Team and the Crew that he tricked Salazar who had a sickening habit of killing Pirates at sea into sailing into the Devil's Triangle where he and his crew died but were revived as Undead.

Realizing that the Compass was the Key in Salazar's imprisonment and freedom and that the only reason why it took so long for it to finally break the lock is for someone who had risked their lives to rescue two from the Final World despite the two not having died while nearly dying himself as another way since a Betrayal of the Compass was the original way, but since Jack had entrusted Ash with the Compass due to their friendship, this 'Exit Clause' was erased.

Hearing news that ships are taken down by the monstery of the Silent Mary and Iago having escaped when the ship he and Cassim were sailing on was attacked before the latter was captured by Salazar, Sora realizes that he was the one who inadvertly freed Salazar due to rescuing Kairi and Darien from the Nightmare Realm with the help from Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash, and resolves to set things right after also learning that because of this he is beginning to fade away and is an easy target to be forced to join Salazar's crew.

The Guardians of Light then sail on the Black Pearl to find the Trident after realizing it is the only way to break this curse and recuit Carina and Henry who agree to help as Carina also informs them that, despite not believing in powers or magic or myths, she was reborn into the future with her father's diary by her side. With the help of the Turks, Lea and Buck distracting Salazar's crew and informing them that over 200 years has passed, Sora and his friends narrowly escape after all of the Guardians realize that Salazar's crew cannot go on land.

Believing that Salazar thinks that Jack is dead and managing to save Cassim with the help of Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Simon, Jake and Savanna who reunites with them after their Houen Region adventure, the Guardians continue their journey towards the Trident's Island. During the voyage, Sora, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Mickey, Jack and Barbossa realize Carina is the latter's long-lost daughter.

Barbossa tells the others that before becoming immortal he had left her at an orphanage with his diary so she could live a better life, and refuses to tell her the truth so she will continue to believe her father was an astronomer despite being reborn. Approaching the Trident's island, the Black Pearl evades a Neo Team Flare ship, which is destroyed by the Silent Mary before the Black Pearl runs aground on the island.

Sora, the Guardians and Carina use the island's magic to part the ocean and open a path to the Trident's location on the ocean floor. Salazar captures Henry and inhabits then takes control of him in order to walk on the ocean floor and seize the Trident, then fights the Guardians as Sora continues to fade and slowly become part of Salazar's crew.

Once Salazar gains the Trident and attempts to destroy Jack's immortality and kill Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Mickey due to their connection with Jack, Riku and Henry destroy the Trident while Sora and Kairi fight off Salazar. The destruction of the Trident breaks all curses of the Earth's seas, restoring Sora to normal and restoring Salazar's crew to life but also destroys the immortality of the Fountain of Youth which the Black Pearl Crew had realized earlier that in order to defeat Salazar they would have to sacrifice their eternal lives just as Chaos' death ended Vincent's but has him remain youthful to grow normally. However, the divided sea begins to collapse in on itself.

The Black Pearl lowers its anchor to lift them to safety, but Salazar pursues them, still hell-bent on killing Jack. Carina realizes that Barbossa is her father when she spots a tattoo on his arm identical to the diary's cover. Barbossa attempts to sacrifice himself to kill Salazar, allowing the others to escape alive. Not willing to allow him to die, Sora leaps in and saves him with the help of Riku and Sakura.

Few days later at their destination for boarding the Cruise ship, Sora, Kairi, Henry, Carina and the Guardians of Light wait at Miami where Will and Elizabeth, free from the Dutchmen, approach and everyone reunites even though Jack is faux-disgusted before he, Barbossa and their now mortalized Crew sail away with renewed hopes to spend their remaining mortal years after Serena promises to have everyone reborn in the 30th Century.

Henry and Carina begin a relationship as well at both Henry's parents and Barbossa's blessing even though Jack is hesitant but accepts none the less. Cassim and Iago then leave to continue their adventures while the Dark Moon Team decide to join them as they plan out their next adventure. Sora smiles as he watches the Black Pearl sail away onboard the Cruise Liner with Kairi, Riku, and the Guardians of Light by his side as they sail towards the Alola Region.

Where Sailor Moon's next adventure is about to begin.

* * *

Sailor Moon: Ultra Adventures-Season 17.

New Characters-Sailor Moon: Aundara/Sailor Solar-Shine, Gissle/Sailor Aura-Shine, Susan/Sailor Sun-Shine.

New Characters-Pokemon: Lillie, Hau, Nebby/Cosmog, Professor Kukui, Gladion.

Main Antagonists of Season 17: Sailor Tornado(Sailor Moon), Team Skull and the Aether Foundation(Pokemon).

Set one week after the events of "Kingdom Hearts the Movie: Salazar's Revenge", Serena and the Guardians of Light(the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team, the Wayfinder Team, the Twilight Team, and Rufus ShinRa and the Turks) arrive in the Alola Region's Melemele Island to continue their vacation and attend the annual festival.

After meeting Aundara and her friends Gissle and Susan, and helping a young girl Lillie while Ash and Sora rescue her special Pokémon nick-named Nebby, the Guardians of Light meet Hau, a young trainer and Professor Kukui where they learn about the Alola Region's island challenge, custom spanning trials across Alola.

But as both Serena and Ash decide to sign up for the Island Challenge, Serena and Xion both have mysterious dreams regarding a Temple representing the Moon and the Sun as well as the new world filled with strange and deadly creatures called the Ultra Beasts.

Deciding to explore Alola Region and learn that the trials involve battles with powered-up Pokémon followed by battles with each island's Kahuna upon completion of an island's trials, the Guardians of Light soon discover new monsters that resemble to Heartless and Unversed called the Manikins that take form of all life forms.

They are lead by a new dark Sailor Soldier, Sailor Tornado who wishes to wipe out humanity. To make matters more complicating, Sailor Moon and her group find that not only Aundara, Gissle and Susan are three new Sailor Scouts/Guardians known as the Sailor Shine-Guardians, but also that they face off against Team Skull(from the previous story), a gang of people who quit the island trails whose members include their leader Guzma and enforcer Gladion, and the Aether Foundation, an organization aiming to shelter Pokémon from various threats.

During a visit to Aether Foundation's base, Aether Paradise (a very large floating structure), a mysterious Ultra Beast, one the same as from Xion's dream, emerged from a wormhole and retreated before it could be defeated or captured when the Manikins interfere.

Knowing that they need to learn more into the situation as Ultra Wormholes begin to appear briefly in the sky, the Sailor Team soon find that Sailor Moon's current attire and Sailor Ultra are both linked into this along with the Sailor Shine-Guardians, with Sailor Solar-Shine(Aundara) is directedly linked to both the Ultra Beasts as well as Nebby, fully identified as Cosmog, one of the Legendary Pokémon capable of evolving into either Solgaleo who represents the power of the Sun or Lunala who represents the power of the Moon.

Sailor Solar-Shine reveals that almost two years ago she and her friends actually came from the same Alternate Earth as the Sailor Team's friends Judd's group(from "Sailor Moon Kanto Adventures-Season 8) while solving major problems and had ended up here due to the increase of the Ultra Wormholes, and the only to stop them and the Ultra Beasts from causing destruction are for Sailor Tornado to be defeated by the one who represents not only the Moon and having connections with Lunala, but also being one chosen by the "Divine Light of Harmony", and to save Nebby.

Realizing that Sailor Moon is the chosen due to the Divine Light of Harmony being Cosmos, and after defeating Team Skull at their base, Gladion revealed that Team Skull had been working for Aether Foundation, kidnapping Nebby and Sailor Solar-Shine to use their powers in summoning Ultra Beasts. Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Light proceeded to battle through Aether Paradise with Sailor Sun-Shine, Sailor Aura-Shine, Hau and Gladion's help, eventually defeating Aether president Lusamine, who is revealed to be Gladion and Lillie's mother.

Regardless, Sailor Tornado, who is revealed to have had Team Skull and the Aether Foundation work for her and giving them some of her powers to create the Manikins, Lusamine and Guzma managed to open an Ultra Wormhole by the former overclocking Nebby's powers, transporting them and Sailor Tornado to Ultra Space (the Ultra Beasts' dimension), taking Sailor Solar-Shine with them and evolving Nebby into a cocoon-like form while unleashing not only an seemingly unending horde of Manikins, but also Ultra Beasts on Alola's islands, forcing the island Kahunas and guardian deities to fight them.

While most of the Guardians of Light stay behind to help fight off the Manikins and the Ultra Beasts, Sailor Moon, Lillie, Sailor Sun-Shine(who is the only one having a connection to the Alternate Earth's counterpart of Lunala, Solgaleo), Sailor Aura-Shine, Sora, Kairi, Xion, Ash and Pikachu proceed to the final island to the same Temple from Sailor Moon's dream, the Altar, where Lillie and Sailor Moon perform a ritual to evolve Nebby into its final form, evolving into Lunala, while Sailor Sun-Shine and Sailor Ultra call forth of Solgaleo who arrives via another Ultra Wormhole.

With Nebby's newfound power, the group traveled to Ultra Space and encountered Sailor Tornado who reveals her true goal was to bring back the missing one who gave his ancient weapon to one apprentice that the Sailor Team know of by another name(much to their confusion), and that she needed Sailor Solar-Shine's heart to do so, which will kill her, having tricked Lusamine who, not wanting to be rescued and allowing herself to be taken over by the Ultra Beast they fought earlier, to do her bidding.

After first defeating Lusamine, Sailor Tornado then drains most of Sailor Solar-Shine's powers to merge with Lusamine's corrupted form to rebuild every existence, but Sailor Moon quickly realizes that Sailor Tornado is actually a Sailor Guardian also from the Alternate Earth, but had been asleep for thousands of years and recently awoken by the Ultra Wormholes and is corrupted herself by a mysterious female Ascian who had taken over her body and soul earlier when she first arrived in this dimension.

After defeating the insane mutant, Sailor Moon and Lunala, along with Sailor Ultra, and Sailor Solar-Shine's soul, unfuse Lusamine and Sailor Tornado from the Ultra Beast, and Sailor Moon uses the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy the Ascian, cleansing both Lusamine and Sailor Tornado while reviving Sailor Solar-Shine. After returning to the Realm of Light, the Manikins cease to exist while the Ultra Beasts all return to their home dimensions.

Shortly after, both Serena and Ash complete the Island Trails and after facing off against both Professor Kukui and Hau, they both end up in a draw and due to their victory, decide to hand over the position of Alola's first Champion to Hau, much to his surprise despite Ash being a Pokemon Master and Serena still needing to compete in other Pokemon Leagues.

Once the Alola Pokemon League is over, Aundara, Gissle, Susan, and Sailor Tornado, who wants to redeem herself for her actions, leave for Alternate Earth via Solgaleo while Lillie and Lusamine leave for Kanto a day after the Celebration. With vacation over, the Guardians of Light depart Earth for their respective worlds.

One week later in the Fairytale World, Serena decides to hold off in competing for Kanto's Battle Frontier and instead decides to head over to the Sinnoh Region to compete in the Sinnoh League back on Earth, with Darien, Rini, Lusie, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sakura, Madison, Kero, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kaylie, Dusknoir, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Kristan, Amelia, Roxas, Xion, Lea and Isa by her side.

She also seeks to help Kristen, who finally regained her memories and revealing her actual name is Diona, hailing from the world of Hydaelyn and was sent to Earth by her late friend Stella/Sailor Light-Heart after Bhunivelze nearly sent her to the Unseen Realm, to return to her home world and clear her name in another incident, while the rest of the Sailor Team decide to take a break for a while, with Tiffenie and Luna traveling to Johto with Casey joining them, though they and everyone else promising to visit the group in Sinnoh and then join in for the Battle Frontier once the Sinnoh League is over.

In the Post-Credits scene, the Ascians, who had witnessed one of their one being annhilated by Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal just as another had been destroyed by a Blade of Light much earlier, are furious and deem the Guardians of Light much too dangerous for their goals, especially with Sailor Ultra's memories restored and thus must begin their plot to attack them in the Sinnoh Region and prevent them from reaching Hydaelyn. To that end, Lahabrea, after his meeting with Archbishop, Thordan VII, states that the "Warrior of Light" is nearing Ishgard.

In two flash-backs during the events of "Sailor Moon's Johto League Journey-Season 10", Aundara is meeting with a young man Luger as well a little girl with a Watch around her neck as they attempt to board a train in the Alternate Earth, while at the same time back on Earth, a young teenage girl is about to get her first Pokemon in the Unova Region when she has a hallucination of Kadaj, the main antagonist of "Sailor Moon: Advent Children".

Thus the adventures of Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Light are about to become dangerous once more.

* * *

_Prologue of "Sailor Moon: Heavensward-Season 18"..._

Twinleaf Town: Sinnoh Region-Earth...

In a decently comfortable looking house in Twinleaf Town, an Starly Alarm Clock buzzed next to a teenage girl's bedside. Tiredly and awoken from her peaceful sleep, the teenager, fourteen years old and having short shoulder-length ginger hair, amethyst blue eyes, wearing her nightgown, sat up and pressed the button to silence it.

Still not quite ready to get up yet, she laid back down and pulled the covers over her head to get some more sleep, and nearly succeeded too...when a certain memory almost instantly made her fully awake. The teenage girl then exictedly threw off her bed sheets and blanket, slipping into her slippers and walked over to her window, opening the shutters wide and smiled brightly at the bright and sunny day of her home town in her home region.

One that she recently moved two months ago from Neo Tokyo, Japan. The girl yawned once more before gazing out at the horizon, as today was the day that her life was about to change forever, as her fourteenth birthday has come and gone.

_"My name's Maya. I'm a fourteen year old girl from Neo Tokyo, Japan. I recently moved to Twinleaf Town with my Mom before I could even head off on my new journey. Now today's the day, where I can become a Pokemon Trainer, choose my new partner, and begin my journey to become a Top Coordinator."_~Maya.

But little did Maya know, that not only she would be getting her first Pokemon today in Sandgem Town, but also that her life was about to fully change as she would meet the Warrior of Justice and Guardian of Light, as she is to soon be chosen as a Warrior herself; a brand new Sailor Scout.

(To be continued in "Sailor Moon: Heavensward-Season 18")

While at the same time, the new battles for the Realm of Light with more new friends and new enemies, some connecting to ones whom Sailor Moon and her friends had just defeated, could be right around the corner. One of them being from Sailor Ultra's past.

* * *

**A/N: As one would guess, Sailor Ultra's memories have finally returned, and not only the Sinnoh Region awaits once more, but also a new Sailor Scout/Guardian is coming and the world of Hydaelyn awaits...while I now wait for KH4 to come out to continue the Kingdom Hearts side of the Hydaelyn Saga. *Sigh***

**See you soon!**


	3. 2000-Age of the Dragons

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Hydaelyn Saga.**_

**Author's note: After a bit of struggling, I successfully figured out how the adventures of Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Light continued. But it's still a long way to go due to FFXIV still ongoing(with Shadowbringers having just started, which means another two years of the story), and the waiting game for KH4 while KH3: ReMind's release date is still unknown(though I have a hunch that it'll come out late next year due to FFVII Remake: Part 1 releasing on the 20th of March next year).**

**So, let's continue on!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFIX or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie/Chibiusi(Future Mini Moon), Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

Year 5: 2000-Age of the Dragons.

Sailor Moon: Heavensward-Season 18.

New Characters-Sailor Moon: Maya/Sailor Comet.

New Characters-Final Fantasy XIV: Rika Almasca, Alphinaud Leveilleur, Tataru, Scions, Nations of the Eorzean Alliance—Gridania, Limsa Lominsa, and Ul'dah, Ishgard Count House.

Main Antagonists-Final Fantasy XIV: Nidhogg, Archbishop Thordon VII, the Ascians.

Story: In the Prologue of the story, set after the events of "Sailor Moon: Ultra Adventures-Season 17", Maya, a fourteen year old former school girl has moved from Japan to the Sinnoh Region, where she almost immediately qualify to become a Pokemon Trainer in order to achieve her dream to become a Top Coordinator. But when two of the three starter Pokemon, Piplup and Chimchar escape, Maya volunteers to find them and rescues Piplup from a mysterious dragons tribe called the Dravanians who emerge through numerous portals.

During the incident, she is given a vision by the Goddnes Materia who gives her the mantle of Sailor Guardian and the powers to transform into Sailor Comet, allowing Maya and Piplup to team up and defeat the horde while closing the first of the portals. Deciding to keep her new sudden ability a secret and having bonded with Piplup, Maya choses Piplup as her first Pokemon and sets of on her journey.

Just at the true start of her journey in the main story, the Sailor Team/Guardians of Light/Dark Moon Team-Serena/Sailor Moon, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Mina, Sakura, Madison, Kero, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kaylie, Dusknoir, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Kristan/Sailor Ultra, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Roxas, Xion, Lea and Isa-arrive and after becoming briefly separated from Kairi, Rini, Mickey and Pikachu-who meet Maya and learn of her identity as a new Sailor Guardian-by the attack of Maleficent and Pete, the Guardians of Light reunite with them and meet Maya for the first time, as well as discovering the Dravanians and the portals(similar to the events of "Sailor Moon: Kanto Adventures-Season 8") which almost instantly triggers almost the rest of Kristan's memories.

Realizing that Kristan comes from the same world as the Dravanians due to her remembering she originated from the world called Hydaelyn, and that Maya is connected to the portals, the Sailor Team welcome her as a new Guardian of Light before they decide to enter the portal to investigate after Serena gains her first Gym Badge. They arrive just outside of Ishgard where Kristan reunites with her trusted allies, Rika Almasca, an adventurer and Warrior of Light, Alphinaud and Tataru, three of the apparent surviving Scions who are on exile due to a coup attempt in Ul'dah and the apparent death of the Sultana and that Rika is framed for the murder.

Not only they discover that when Kristan mysteriously transported from Hydaelyn to Earth at the cost of most of her memories that time froze on the planet as part of a curse, but they finally learn of Sailor Ultra's true citizen name: Diona.

Deciding to learn more of the situation and why the Dravanians are invading Earth as well as attempting to destroy humanity of Hydaelyn, the Guardians of Light join forces with the Warrior of Light and the Scions to the gates of Ishgard, where they are ushered into the manor of Count Fortemps, who impresses upon them his progressive views about the role of outsiders in turning the tide of the Dragonsong War, as well as honoring the Sailor Team for their heroic deeds in saving the Realm of Light and requests for their aid.

While the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team work on preventing the Dravanians from harming people in the Sinnoh Region by closing the portals while creating new ones that allows only the Guardians of Light to access as well as continuing their journey through out the Region itself, Sailor Ultra and Sailor Passionate join Rika to assist Edmont's sons on missions in neighboring territories.

Through these missions, Sailor Moon, Sailor Ultra, and Rika briefly chance upon Lady Iceheart, who appears remorseful for the heavy toll on Ishgardian lives in the latest attack. At the same time, Ash, who had seemingly regained his ability to see through time but only the past, learns that he is granted the Echo upon entering Hydaelyn by the mother-crystal due to having nobly sacrificed his Dimensional Scream to rescue Kairi and Tuxedo Mask from the Nightmare Realm and the Final World to keep Sailor Moon and Sora alive.

Upon returning to Ishgard, the Guardians of Light find the Scions accused of heresy by the Heavens' Ward, the Archbishop's honor guard. Rika represents Tataru alongside Alphinaud in a trial by combat to prove their innocence while Sailor Moon and the Guardians fight off Heartless sent by Maleficent in her attempts to take over Hydaelyn, but she and Pete are forced to retreat, but not before giving Sailor Moon and Sora a warning that an enemy from Organization XIII(Xibgar/Luxu) is not who even Xehanort originally thought he was and that he has the Black Box she wants, and that he has four allies he knew of from a far distant past, leaving them confused.

Victorious, they are invited to meet with the Archbishop who apologizes for his subordinates' lapse in judgment. In private, Thordan VII reveals that he accepted the Ascians' offer of power to continue the war effort, as well as his intention to betray them once he learns their secrets.

News soon breaks of Raubahn's impending execution. The Guardians and the Scions scramble to respond, gathering intel through Admiral Merlwyb and the Doman spy network. Sailor Moon, the Guardians, Rika, Yugiri, and Alphinaud mount a daring rescue, culminating with intervention by an unexpected source. Dewlala, a high-ranking member of Ul'dah's ruling Syndicate, informs the group that Teledji Adeledji's conspiracy had been discovered and thwarted by Lord Lolorito long before the day of the Sultana's supposed assassination.

Having switched the poison with a sleeping drug, Lolorito allowed Rika to scapegoat responsibility for the coup attempt while eliminating his business rival and the Sultana's plans for democracy simultaneously. Lolorito later personally delivers the antidote to Raubahn and pledges to support the Sultana against the rapidly remobilizing Garlean army.

As Sailor Moon gains four Sinnoh Gym Badges, Sailor Comet gains three Contest Ribbons, and Sailor Ultra continues to regain her memories, they learn the existence of Stella, Diona's sister-bond best friend and a Sailor Guardian with the mantle of Sailor Light-Heart, who has perished for mysterious reasons. Sailor Moon also discovers that Hydaelyn is responsible for dripping the blood of the Goddess of Light and Harmony, Cosmos, onto one of the survivors of the first War of Light and Darkness, to give birth to the first of the royal Moon Lineage humans to use the power of the Silver Crystal which is one and only surviving half of Cosmos' Light.

A drop of the Goddess's blood also dripped onto Galaxia's Star Seed to take form of Ri-Ri. Maya in the meantime learns that she is a descenant of one of the Sailor Guardians who fleed to Earth a hundred years prior during the Dragonsong War, hence to why she is chosen to become a new Sailor Guardian.

As the Dravanians prepare to resume their siege of Ishgard, Mickey suggests in requesting the rest of the Guardians of Light to help in solving the crisis when it's starting to become tough, while Alphinaud suggests that they entreat Lady Iceheart to broker peace with Nidhogg through negotiation. Estinien offers his lance to aid this endeavor, promising to slay the great wyrm if words come to blows.

After the rest of the Guardians of Light(including Alain, Mairin, Rufus, the Turks and Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust and Luna/Sailor Luna) arrive to help, Iceheart reveals that she too possesses the power of the Echo and used it to glimpse at the truth behind the war. Born Ysayle, she took the name Iceheart after communing with the soul of Shiva, the mortal woman whose love for the great wyrm Hraesvelgr allowed man and dragon to coexist peacefully for two hundred years.

Yet the Elezen grew envious of the dragons' power and conspired to steal Nidhogg's eye, the source of his strength. This, she claims, is the origin of the Dragonsong War. Aiming to avoid further bloodshed, Ysayle agrees to take the Guardians to parley with Hraesvelgr for his aid in ending the war. At their meeting, she invokes the name of Hraesvelgr's beloved Shiva, but he rebukes her, calling the primal a mockery of Shiva's memory.

Here, he recounts the true origins of the war, which date back to time immemorial when the dragon king Midgardsormr first arrived on the planet with seven eggs that would become his First Brood. Of his children, Hraesvelgr, Ratatoskr, and Nidhogg settled in Eorzea.

The first Elezen to settle in Eorzea encountered these great wyrms and Nidhogg was initially mistrustful, having seen the grim fate of his brood brother Hydaelyn-Bahamut at the hands of the Allagan Empire in eras past, to which his blood created the rest of Bahamuts in existence, even before his imprisonment, and that the Astral-Bahamut of Eos is the most powerful of the kind(and has lately not commuciating with Mairin who begins to worry, while Alain begins to suspect that Astral Bahamut is not who they thought he was).

However, the love between Shiva and Hraesvelgr brokered a peace between their people. To overcome the brevity of her mortal life, Shiva allowed Hraesvelgr to devour her soul so they could be together for eternity. With Ascian urging, King Thordan betrayed the dragons' trust, conspiring with his knights to slay Ratatoskr and devour her eyes to gain unimaginable power. This becomes Nidhogg's true motive for his assault on Ishgard—his undying wish for revenge upon Thordan's descendants. Hraesvelgr ultimately refuses to abet peace, judging Nidhogg's cause just.

Estinien concludes that words have failed and the only deed that will end the war is Nidhogg's death. Using the power of Nidhogg's eye, Estinien weakens him enough to prize out the remaining eye, vanquishing the great wyrm. This finally triggers and restores Sailor Ultra's memories, to which she reveals that during the escape, she and Stella were taken to Bhunivelze's Realm during the events of "Chaos Revolution-Final Fantasy" where they fought him and escaped, but Sailor Light-Heart was mortally wounded and died in Diona's arms. She also reveals that the main reason why she lost her memories is due to a curse by Midgardsormr, as punishment for failing to protect Stella.

But Stella's soul saved Diona from eternal imprison in the Unseen Realm at the last second and with the help of the mothercrystal, sent her to Earth with only the memories of her being a Sailor Warrior, hence to why she adopted the name Kristan and found herself in the Orre Region. The death of Bhunivelze and Chaos has broken the curse and allowed Sailor Ultra's memories to gradully return.

With the war over and Sailor Ultra's past resolved despite the mourning of Sailor Light-Heart's death, the Guardians of Light and their allies return to Ishgard to share their revelation about the true history of Ishgard's founding. In confronting the Archbishop, Thordan VII reveals his role in perpetuating the Dragonsong deception, as well as his plan to travel to Azys Lla to gain ultimate power.

Azys Lla is an ancient Allagan floating colony that serves as the prison for the Warring Triad, a trio of Third Astral Era primals with limitless strength. By absorbing the Warring Triad, Thordan aims to deify himself into a primal using the prayers of Ishgard's people, gaining the power to wage everlasting war.

In Azys Lla, the Garlean airship fleet approaches, taking advantage of the chaotic Ishgardian conflict to plunder Allagan technology. The flagship Gration opens fire upon Sailor Moon's ship, but Hraesvelgr approaches with Ysayle in tow, both having had a change of heart since the death of Nidhogg. Ysayle summons Shiva and provides enough cover to land on the floating continent but she is killed by the Garleans' overwhelming firepower in the process.

Traveling deep within the Aetherochemical Research Facility, Sailor Moon, Sailor Ultra, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Ash, Sakura, Cloud and Rika confront Igeyorhm and Lahabrea, the architects of Thordan's scheme. Rika erases Igeyorhm's essence with Hydaelyn's blessing of light and Thordan VII himself arrives to vanquish Lahabrea. He absorbs the power of Nidhogg's eye, transforming into King Thordan, a primal powered by a thousand years of Ishgardian prayer. Making quick work of Lahabrea, he turns to sup on the Warring Triad but Sailor Moon's group manage to strike him and his deified knights down.

As the conflict finally draws to a close, Estinien offers to seal away Nidhogg's eyes so their power could no longer be used for evil. However, Nidhogg's rage proves too great and his eyes overwhelm Estinien's psyche, possessing him and transfiguring his body into that of the great wyrm, allowing Nidhogg's shade to escape to rally his horde anew. Returning to Ishgard, the Guardians of Light receive the heroes' welcome as Aymeric pledges to reconcile Ishgard's true past with the peace promised by the present.

As Thordan's illegitimate son, he assumes temporary rule of Ishgard. Under this uneasy accord, Ishgard rejoins the Eorzean Alliance. While the Guardians of Light who arrived to aid everyone return to their respecting worlds, Sailor Moon's group return to Earth to continue their journey, with Diona, now under her true name and abandoning her adopted name, hopes to atone for her failure and Maya deciding to stay with the Sailor Team in order to continue the Sailor Guardian legacy and fulfill her dream.

Season 18 ends with the Sailor Team returning to the Sinnoh Region as their adventures continue.

* * *

Sailor Guardians: A Realm Reborn-Special series.

New Characters-Sailor Moon: Stella/Sailor Light-Heart(the main protagonist), Aluna the Guardian Keeper.

Main Antagonists-Final Fantasy XIV: Garlean Empire.

Story-Prologue: Following the apparent defeat of Nidhogg during the events of "Sailor Moon: Heavensward-Season 18", Sailor Ultra's memories fully return and, realizing that she remembers, recounts everything leading up to her memory loss.

Main Story: Several months prior, during the events of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1" and leading up to "Sailor Moon X(Chi)-Season 14", Diona lives in the Realm of Eorzea on the other side of the Realm of Light with her childhood close friend Stella who is a Sailor Guardian, under the name of Sailor Light-Hope and who had a vision of wielding a blade of light to strike down a masked man in black robes, and that Diona is also a Sailor Guardian, under the teachings of retired but still trained Aluna, the Guardian Keeper.

Aluna takes Stella and Diona to Limsa Lominsa, and meet Rika Almasca, a new adventurer whom Stella and Diona quickly become friends with, much to Aluna's blessing. The four of them ingratiates themselves with the local Adventurer's Guild and earns comparisons with the fabled Warriors of Light, brave adventurers who participated in the Battle of Carteneau from five years previously whose identities have been mysteriously erased from the memories of all who knew them. Only Aluna was remembered because she was one of the most powerful Warriors of Light, but due to what happened, dismissed her title and went on to train others to take her place.

A pattern emerges amid these quests involving a series of attacks by mysterious masked men, as well as a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn who claims to know the origin of Stella's and surprisingly, Rika's visions. Seeing that Stella may be one of the true chosen to be a new true Warrior of Light, with Diona being given a task to protect the warriors, Aluna sends her candidates to meet with the leader of this secret society, Minfilia, who reveals that the visions are a manifestation of the Echo and mark Stella and Rika as chosen representatives of Hydaelyn, the Mothercrystal.

As newly inducted members of the Scions, Stella, Diona and Rika follow Thancred to Thanalan to investigate abductions and the theft of crystals along trade routes in the area. The culprits are members of the Amalj'aa beast tribe who capture the adventurer and Sailor Guardians to be sacrificed to their primal god, Ifrit. The attempt fails as the Echo protects the trio from Ifrit's brainwashing.

The Sailor Guardians and the Adventurer countered by defeating Ifrit and are hailed as heroes, with emissaries from all three Grand Companies jockeying for the privilege of recruiting said heroes. While attending rallies at each of the three cities honoring the memory of those fallen at Carteneau, Stella and her friends meet the twins Alphinaud and Alisaie who question the purpose of such nationalist displays.

The Guardians's next mission is to forge relations with the Sylphs of the Black Shroud, a peaceful beast tribe whose radical sect once summoned Ramuh to defend the forest from Garlean incursion. While searching for the Sylph elder, Stella encounters Lahabrea for the first time—an immortal Ascian bent on destroying the Mothercrystal. The Scions, Thancred in particular, resolve to investigate this new foe.

The Kobold tribe in La Noscea, angered at the Lominsans' encroachment upon their ancestral territories, gathers crystals to summon their primal, Titan. In response, the guardians are dispatched to interview former members of the Company of Heroes, a band of mercenaries who previously defeated Titan and Leviathan in the Sixth Astral Era, for advice on how to combat the primal. After a series of lessons disguised as menial tasks, the company's leader reveals how to access Titan's domain: by reversing the current through the beastmen's own teleportation crystals.

Though Stella, Rika and Diona banish Titan to the aether, the victory is short-lived. While away, Garlean tribunus Livia sas Junius had broken into the Scions' headquarters at the Waking Sands with the aid of the Ascians, abducting Minfilia and slaughtering the rest. While performing funerary rites for fallen comrades, the headstrong Alphinaud returns with news of a new primal Garuda being summoned by the Ixal tribe. He hatches a plan to confront Garuda in her own domain, but requires the aid of the amnesiac airship engineer Cid Garlond, currently toiling as a cemetery hand.

With Alphinaud and Cid, Stella, Diona and Rika travel to snowy Coerthas in search of Cid's lost airship, the Enterprise. By uncovering a heretic plot, the once-untrusting Ishgardians agree to allow the guardians to raid the Stone Vigil, a fortress overrun by dragons where the Enterprise was last seen. Lahabrea reappears to taunt the Sailor Guardians about their impending doom while facing Garuda.

Cid manages to repair the Enterprise and pilot the airship away from the Vigil and with the aid of Rika, Diona and Stella's Echo, regains his memories as a Garlean engineer, Eorzean defector, and genius inventor. The Enterprise cuts through Garuda's vortex and the Guardians slay the Ixali primal but she is immediately resummoned. Kobold and Amalj'aa prisoners of war also summon their respective primals and the three prepare to face off. However, Garlean legatus Gaius van Baelsar intercedes with his own Ultima Weapon which proceeds to devour all three, gaining in power each time. Destroying the Ultima Weapon becomes the Guardians' highest priority.

Returning to the Waking Sands, the heroes discover a few Scions who escaped the attack, as well as the location of their abducted comrades. They mount a rescue mission to the Garlean Castrum Centri, stealing uniforms and a magitek reaper for disguise. Minfilia and the others are retrieved but they also learn that Lahabrea had possessed Thancred during the course of his investigation into the Ascian threat.

Aluna, Minfilia and Alphinaud barge into a meeting between the three Grand Company leaders who had been considering surrender in the face of Ultima Weapon's power and convince them to fight against Garlean oppression. Using the combined forces of all three nations as well as other allied groups, the Eorzean Alliance executes Operation Archon—a massive counteroffensive that aims to assault every Garlean Castrum simultaneously. Sailor Light-Heart, Sailor Ultra and Rika lead a strike team into the Praetorium where the Ultima Weapon is housed. Using Hydaelyn's blessing of light, the Guardians strip Ultima Weapon of its primal aether.

Though Lahabrea commands the weapon to cast Ultima, its most powerful attack which destroys much of the Praetorium, the Guardians's team is protected by Hydaelyn's light and dismantles the weapon. Lahabrea attacks personally but Stella and Rika, and even Diona fulfill the vision at the beginning of their adventure by striking Thancred free from Lahabrea's possession using a blade of light. With the threat of Garlean invasion lifted, the Grand Company leaders declare the beginning of the Seventh Astral Era. Aluna hails Stella and Diona as true new Sailor Guardians while Rika is hailed as a hero of the same caliber as the Warriors of Light.

The End of the Sailor Guardians: In the second part of the story, the Sailor Guardians help the Scions relocate their headquarters to Revenant's Toll, a hub for adventurers in the neutral territory of Mor Dhona. No sooner are they settled when word arrives that a renegade moogle faction has summoned their primal Good King Moggle Mog XII, at the behest of the Ascians. After besting the giant moogle, the Warriors of Light encounter a white-robed Ascian named Elidibus who tests the Guardians' mights before disappearing.

Soon after, refugees arrive from Doma, a city subjugated by the Garlean Empire, and seek asylum in Ul'dah, which refuses their request. Alphinaud recommends they work as tradesmen and manual labor in the construction of Revenant's Toll. In gratitude, the Doman leader, an Au Ra named Yugiri, accompanies the party to reconnoiter the Sahagin spawning grounds where their primal Leviathan is summoned. Stella and her two guardians slay the revived Leviathan using a boatload of corrupted crystals, courtesy of Lominsan warship The Whorleater.

Within the story, Alphinaud inquires about the cause of riots among Ala Mhigan refugees in Ul'dah and Diona uncovers the agents of Teledji Adeledji, an influential member of Ul'dah's ruling Syndicate. Raubahn speculates that Adeledji is jockeying for control of Allagan artifacts discovered at the Carteneau ruins, including remnants of the Omega Weapon.

In the Black Shroud, the Sylphs summon Ramuh who judges the Warriors of Light as worthy saviors of the realm, departing amicably. Meanwhile, Alphinaud founds a new Grand Company, the Crystal Braves, to act as a neutral police force for Eorzea, though Diona finds the new Company supicious, and decides to keep an eye on them.

Stella is soon tasked into tracking two targets: the "Ivy", a Garlean spy within the Immortal Flames, and Lady Iceheart, an Ishgardian heretic who plans to summon Shiva in aid of the dragons. Iceheart evades capture within the tunnels of Snowcloak, a labyrinth of icy passages the block access to the Coerthas Western Highlands. In contrast, Ivy is revealed to be Raubahn's trusted advisor Eline Roaille, who is captured at the gates of a Garlean Castrum.

A new Scion, Moenbryda, arrives from Sharlayan and provides critical advice for locating Iceheart. Using her body as a vessel, Lady Iceheart summons Shiva into herself and challenges the Warriors of Light. Though the Sailor Guardians defeat Shiva, Iceheart manages to evade capture, instead bidding the meddler to consult with the Keeper of the Lake, Midgardsormr. Based on Stella's encounters with Lahabrea and Shiva, Moenbryda hypothesizes that Ascians may be permanently destroyed by trapping their souls within white auracite and cleaving them with a blast of pure aether, much like Hydaelyn's blade of light.

The Temple Knights of Ishgard, with whom the Scions had been cooperating to safeguard supply routes to Revenant's Toll, request that the Sailor Guardians and the Warrior of Light investigate suspicious activity at the Keeper of the Lake—the wreckage of a Garlean airship intertwined with the body of Midgardsormr, the dragon king who repelled the first Garlean invasion twenty years previous. At its apex, trio discovers that Midgardsormr's spirit lives on, slowly regenerating from his apparent death.

He divulges that one of his sons has sent out a call to arms to the Dravanian horde to renew the attack on Ishgard. Sensing Stella's and Rika's connections to Hydaelyn, Midgardsormr invokes an ancient pact with the Mothercrystal and seals away her blessing as a test of duo's worth, while placing a memory-spell inside Diona's mind, placing her under a curse that should she fail to protect the one she loves, she will have her memories of her time in Eorzea and her idenity erased and banished into the other half of the Realm of Light.

With Hydaelyn's light replaced by the dragon king's protection, the Ascian Nabriales seizes the opportunity to steal Louisoix's staff Tupsimati, an artifact capable of drawing forth massive quantities of aether from the land. Moenbryda sacrifices herself to create the blade of light necessary to completely destroy Nabriales.

As the Scions mourn their fallen comrade, Lucia of the Temple Knights entreats the Sailor Guardians to an urgent meeting with the Lord Commander, Aymeric, about Ishgard's defense against the new Dravanian assault, led by Nidhogg. Aluna, Minfilia and Alphinaud reluctantly pledge the support of the Scions and Crystal Braves, though the other Grand Company leaders decline to provide assistance, citing domestic troubles and remembering Ishgard's lack of action during the three Garlean invasions.

The Sailor Guardians lead a band of volunteers, some including other Sailor Guardians, at the Steps of Faith against the massive dragon Vishap, who is intent on shattering the wards protecting the city which had been weakened by Iceheart.

They manage to repel the attack and a victory celebration is held at Ul'dah with the hopes of pressuring Ishgard to rejoin the Alliance. At the banquet, Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo privates discloses to Rika that she plans to dissolve the monarchy in order to erode the power of the Syndicate which is the source of much of Ul'dah's corruption.

However, the sultana's wine is poisoned and Teledji Adeledji bursts in to accuse Rika of regicide just as Nanamo takes her last breath. Adeledji brings Rika forward to the banquet with his charges, cruely declares that the Sailor Guardians are just female fighters who take on the name of the dead failed Sailor Soldiers while stating that the War of Kingdom Hearts is just a fairy-tale, plans to disband Aluna's Sailor Guardians and denounces Raubahn for his negligence.

Enraged, Raubahn murders Adeledji but Lolorito, another scheming Syndicate member, takes this as proof of Raubahn's guilt and has him arrested. The Crystal Braves are revealed to be in the pay of Lolorito and attempt to apprehend the fleeing Scions who are taken out one by one, while Aluna, under attack of the sudden arrival of Orience's l'Cie, sacrifices herself to allow the two remaining Sailor Guardians to safety. Only Alphinaud and Rika manage to escape with the help of Raubahn's son Pipin Tarupin. Cid takes them to Coerthas where the grateful Ishgardians grant them asylum from the Syndicate's pursuers.

Stella and Diona remain trapped in Ul'dah and are caught in the vortex summoned by Bhunivelze just before Lightning, Vincent and Rena discover his treachery in "Chaos Revolution-Final Fantasy", and the Sailor Guardians are forced to fight against him in his realm, where he says that he knew about how the other gods plan to have mortals kill him for the safety of life and he plans to kill the two remaining Guardians to decrease Sailor Moon's chances to defeat Xehanort.

Stella and Diona manage to weaken Bhunivelze, but Stella is deeply wounded as they escape back to Eorzea, where she tells Diona of how she, as a child, dreams of a beautiful and brave Princess chosen by Cosmos to defeat the souled-Chaos, before Stella reveals how she always loved Diona like a sister, then dies. As Diona mourns Stella's death, Midgardsormr's curse takes place, and she is banished into Nova Crystallis with her memories being slowly erased.

However, Stella's spirit saves her in the nick of time, promising that they will see each other again, and instead, with only a few memories of Stella's final moments and her memories of being a Sailor Guardian, Diona is sent to the Orre Region on Earth, a transformation pen created for when she needs to become Sailor Ultra, and while she only remembers being a warrior, Diona finds a name tag on the ground which was lost by someone.

Believing it to be her's, she takes on the name Kristen and then travels to the Houen Region to find the Sailor Team and becomes Sailor Moon's new Guardian, to which her departure from Hydaelyn causes Time to freeze on the planet until her return.

Epilogue: After finising her tale of the events that lead her to Sailor Moon, Diona decides to continue Stella's legacy, with the Guardians of Light deciding to help her fufil her duties for both Stella and Aluna. They then continue supporting Rika's group which would ultimately lead to Thordan VII's demise.

* * *

Sailor Moon: Heavensward-Dragonsong War Tales-Season 19.

New Antagonists-Final Fantasy XIV: Warriors of Darkness.

Story: While the Guardians of Light continue their journey through out the Sinnoh Region not long after Thordan VII's defeat, new portals have emerged, this time done by another band of adventurers who identify themselves as the Warriors of Darkness, who attempt to prevent the Sailor Team from accessing Hydaelyn again as well as warning Sakura that someone will be after her powers as well as another who is to be a vessel for his agenda.

Concerned, Sailor Moon and her friends return to Hydaelyn where they find that though open warfare had abated, the revelation of Ishgard's bloody origins splinters the citizenry into populist factions supporting Aymeric and denialists supported by the former clergy who stand to lose their religious influence. Eager to prove man and dragon can coexist peacefully, Aymeric moves to broach diplomatic relations with Dravania, proposing a meeting with Hraesvelgr's daughter Vidofnir.

In the course of their search for their other missing comrades, the Guardians and the Scions come into conflict with the Warriors of Darkness. The group returns to Ishgard in riot—the instigators demand a conclave to elect a new Archbishop. The Guardians of Light, with the rest of their guardians returning when Sailor Luna sensed the new danger, aid the Temple Knights in a raid on the insurgents' stronghold, climaxing when the ringleader tosses a hostage child off the battlements. By providence, Vidofnir arrives to catch her in midair, having agreed to act as Dravanian ambassador, which plants the seeds of hope for peace in the minds of onlookers.

The Sailor Team focus on the Sinnoh League and Grand Festival as well as closing the new portals while fighting against the Warriors of Darkness, while the Scions focus their efforts on locating their missing leader Minfilia. Crossing into the aetherial sea, Sailor Moon and Rika discover that Minfilia has become the avatar of the Mothercrystal, Hydaelyn, and reveals the existence of thirteen reflections of the planet, remnants of her battle with the dark deity Zodiark.

The Ascians succeeded in shattering seven, each furthering Zodiark's revival and sapping Hydaelyn of strength, which necessitated Minfilia's permanent symbiosis. She also reveals that Sailor Light-Heart can be revived if Sailor Moon and Kairi use the power of their lights and the power of love they share with Tuxedo Mask and Sora to free Estinien from Nidhogg's plight.

In Ishgard, Aymeric works towards a conference to announce his intentions to end the Dragonsong War not with violence, but peace. The conference is temporarily delayed when protesters urge the crowd not to forget their desire for vengeance. Sensing flagging Ishgardian unity, Aymeric organizes a set of joint military exercises with the Eorzean Alliance to reignite national pride. With the conference back on track, Vidofnir arrives and accepts the Ishgardians' proposal for peace. However, Nidhogg crashes the event with a dire warning—that his next assault will be the last, promising Ishgard's total annihilation.

The Guardians and the Scions race against time to find aid against Nidhogg, asking his brood-brother Hraesvelgr for assistance. After enduring his trials, the great wyrm joins Ishgard in the final battle. Sailor Moon temporary regains her Eternal Form by the power of the Guardians of Light while Rika uses Hraesvelgr's eye and the full power of Hydaelyn's blessing to slay the wyrm-shaped shade.

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sora, Kairi, Rika, Sailor Ultra, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Comet, Buck and Alphinaud, with the aid of the spirits of Edmont late son, Ysayle and Sailor Light-Heart, manage to pry the accursed eyes from Estinien's armor and release him from his ensorcellment with the power of love and light, which not only frees Estinien, but also revives Sailor Light-Heart, much to Sailor Ultra's relief.

The horde retreats in disarray, signalling the true end to the war. Stella recovers from her ressurrection and apologizes to Sailor Moon for adopting her mantle as a Warrior of Light, and decides to continue her duties, with Diona deciding to stay in Hydaelyn to continue hers.

Amelia, having bonded with Diona and wanting to meet Stella while deciding to hold off her research, decides to stay as well. Though the three of them are blessed to join the Sailor Team/Guardians of Light along with Rika and the Scions whenever they wish, promising to visit and travel together again. Estinien recovers from his coma and relinquishes his title as Azure Dragoon, quietly escaping the city to live his post-vengeance life.

As his final act as Lord Commander, Aymeric establishes a parliamentary democracy in Ishgard ruled by both lowborn and highborn citizens, represented by the House of Commons and House of Lords. Though eager to leave the public service, he is quickly elected as chairman of the latter to his chagrin.

Afterwards, the Guardians of Light return to Earth to return to their respective worlds and for Serena's group to continue their journey through out the Sinnoh Region.

Count Edmont concludes his narration by penning the last words of his memoir, "Heavensward", ending the two part story of "Sailor Moon: Heavensward".

In the Epilogue, however, on their way for Serena to gain her sixth Gym Badge, Ash suddenly recalls an adventure where they actually fought and somehow managed to eliminate an Ascian in the Kalos Region one and half months after the events of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16". At Maya's quering, Ash begins to recount his and Pikachu's adventure in Kalos.

In the Secret Ending, set three years before the events of "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon", Katherine Satoshi, Serena's future friend and rival in "Sailor Moon Heart Quest-Season 12", had just began her journey in the Kalos Region where she is spied on by the Team Flare leader, Lysandare, confirming that she is one of the young trainers who stopped Team Flare's assault before their attack in Orre.

The adventures of Sailor Moon and both the Guardians of Light and Warriors of Light will only get tougher in both the Sinnoh Region and in the world of Hydaelyn, even in-between their previous adventures.

* * *

_Shortly after the events of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16"..._

Keyblade Graveyard...

Xigbar, who had abandoned his disguise and revealed to be one of the Foretellers Luxu, had finally just finished retelling everything that has happened for the past centuries including the recent events to Ira, Aced, Invi and Gula who all looked shocked, bewildered, and in disbelief. They were speechless of what had occured during their absence.

"So...Galaxia is still alive?" Ira queried, still in shock.

"As if." Luxu scoffed. "I mean, she used to still be alive, but since Xehanort struck her down, she's gone now. The only thing left of her is the Sword of Sealing, which is in the hands of Princess Kurai; the sister of Princess Serena, the successor of the Goddess, Cosmos."

"So it was the god Bhunivelze who was behind all of this, even before the arrival of Jenova. And Princess Serena is the one who ended his existence for all eternity now. How is it that she is still alive?" Invi questioned, sounding troubled.

The eye-patched man shrugged, "Ya' got me. Personally, I think it has something to do with Sakura, Ash and Sora. Those kiddos are the chosens close to her too."

"It would make sense." Gula commented, thinking about it. "The fact that Princess Serena, Sakura and Ash Ketchum were all chosen to defeat the Evil King on Earth proves that they and Sora are unique. For people so young to succeed in what we have failed to do."

Aced, however, was not amused as he growled. "Yet they had no teachings of what our Master had taught us, or that the light was nearly destroyed more times without even thinking...!"

"Hey, whoa, calm down, Aced." Luxu quickly interjected. "It's nobody's fault that those kiddos never had the Book of Prophecies. Even with their Dimensionals or whatever else they had in seeing the future, their abilities aren't as advanced as our Master's."

"And yet, they changed history more times than it is strictly needed. They have risked the laws of time." Ira pointed out.

But Luxu shook his head, and corrected. "They traveled through time more times than strictly needed. Team Pokepals did so to save the Light, with that Piplup kid and his Grovyle pal knowin' they wouldn't exist anymore. But, they have Arceus to thank for letting them stay in the current time-line. The one who really messed up with the laws of time connecting to the stuff that happened in the past, is that Prince of Persia who was a bigger idiot and twice as gullible."

"You have a point." Ira grudgely admitted, before adding. "And yet, we cannot let these 'Guardians of Light' interfere any longer. Something must be done immediately."

"As if. They don't even know that I'm still alive or who I really am. Besides, they're needed if we want to make sure things go the way we're meant to do." Luxu pointed out.

"Are you saying we should do nothing?" Invi questioned in disbelief.

"I'm saying that we should at least plan ahead and work on regaining our strenghts." Luxu replied sternly. "I mean, c'mon! I just fought three kids without a Keyblade, literally threw myself over a cliff and saving myself with a corridor, plus bringing you guys back and you haven't been back for long. Can't risk in you guys being beaten by a large army of kids, newly trained grown ups with no keyblades, pirates, a bunch of fairy-tale folks and a petting zoo."

"I hate to admit it, but, he's right." Aced sighed, after a long few moments of tensed silence. "We are out numbered, those guardians are stronger than even us, they saved the world in it's current state, and one Princess chosen by Cosmos has destroyed an immortal God's soul as well as Chaos."

Ira nodded in agreement. "Indeed. They are considered dangerous. First, we will need a new home to observe them for the time being and plan our next motive."

"Oh, don't worry." Luxu chuckled with a grin. "I know just the place."

Duloc: Fairy-Tale World...

Meanwhile, hours after the celebration on the Beach in Destiny Islands, everyone headed over to Duloc to continue it there before most of the Guardians of Light would return to their homeworlds to continue their restored and/or new lives. It had been the best day Serena and her family and friends, both old and new, ever had in their entire lives. After several centuries of the Realm of Light's torment by Bhunivelze and Chaos, they all believed it was finally in peace even though they knew that new adventures would await them.

Adventures that did not involve Bhunivelze, Chaos or Master Xehanort, though, despite the late Keyblade Master's crimes, the Guardians couldn't help but respect him for the good things he did in his youth, as well as, in a weird way, bringing all of them together. Just before his death, he respected Serena, thanking her for saving him from Chaos's influence, and even apologized for his actions. Even though Serena still felt uneasy given the recent events with the Tree of Life in the world of Gaia, Darien had been right about needing to make sure the Realm of Light stayed in peace.

Ash in the meantime, gazed out at the stars on one of the Castle's balconies with Pikachu standing on the railing next to him, deep in thought.

"It's really finally over, Pikachu." Ash remarked.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu muttered in agreement.

"Two years already." The young Pokemon Master continued, smiling a little. "Call me crazy, but it feels a whole lot longer. I guess it's because of the Legendary Long Year two years ago that it seems like it. We learned so much since the day you and I met."

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu, Pika Pi."

Sighing, he couldn't help but admit with sadness. "It's too bad everybody has to head back home tomorrow, or in Kaylie's case, traveling to the Houen Region. But I'm sure glad Dusknoir, Simon, Jake and Savanna are going with her this time. I'm even more glad that everybody's safe now."

Even so, there's still so much to do, so much to see. Even back on Earth. Now that Ash had time to think about it, there were still places he still hasn't seen yet; like the Kalos Region, and even though it had no Pokemon League, it still sounded like fun place to explore, and while is a Pokemon Master, he found himself wanting to travel again, to see the new Pokemon he'd never seen before.

"I think our next adventure will be in the Kalos Region once we rested. Whaddya say?" Ash declared with a hint of excitement.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed enthusiastically.

After all, a Pokemon Master's journey never stops, and while he didn't know when he would be traveling to the Kalos Region, little do Ash and Pikachu know, their next adventure may be closer than they knew.

(To be contined in "Pokemon: Legends of Zygarde")

However, none of them or the rest of the Guardians of Light knew, that while the War against Bhunivelze and Chaos was over, the battles to protect the Realm of Light were still just the beginning, as a new enemy connected to one of their future conflicts was also around the corner, and the Kalos Region's past held more connections than it was ever thought of.

* * *

**A/N: Couldn't fix the other summary since I didn't want to make this chapter too long, but I promise you that the next adventures of our heroes will be revealed in the next chapter, as the Hydaelyn Saga continues.**

**See you later!**


	4. Gap Years-Stories Untold

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Hydaelyn Saga.**_

**Author's note: Not much to say here, but I do hope and wish that everyone out there facing Hurricane Dorian in Florida and other parts of America stay safe. And I know that I had said the Sailor Dark Moon would only last for four season, plus "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon" but I couldn't help myself.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Parasite Eve/The 3rd Birthday(I like the characters), Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFIX or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie/Chibiusi(Future Mini Moon), Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

Year 5: 2000-Stories Untold.

Pokemon: Legends of Zygarde-Special Series.

Main Protagonists-Pokemon: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Rena.

New Characters-Pokemon: Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, Calum, Hilda, Blake, Zygarde(Aka: Squishy).

Supporting Protagonists-Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine.

Returning Characters-Pokemon: Alain, Mairin, Chespie, Katherine Satoshi, Eldes, Wes, Rui, Michael, Jovi.

Returning Antagonists-Pokemon: Cyrus, Ardos, Nascour.

Main Antagonist-Final Fantasy XIV: Nercazo the Ascian.

Story-Prologue: As the Sailor Team/Guardians of Light travel throughout the Sinnoh Region for Serena to gain her sixth Gym Badge, following the end of the Dragonsong War in Hydaelyn despite the concerns of the Warriors of Darkness and the Ascians still causing trouble to the Realm of Light, Ash suddenly recalls an adventure where they actually fought and somehow managed to eliminate an Ascian in the Kalos Region he'd recently visited. At Maya's quering, Ash begins to recount his and Pikachu's adventure in Kalos.

Main Story: One and a half months after the events of both "Sailor Moon X-Chosen Fates-Season 16" and the main events of "Sailor Moon: Souls of Mist", where the Sailor Team start making plans to visit Far Far Away for the birthday party of Shrek and Fiona's triplet children when Ash receives an phone call from Professor Oak.

He tells Ash that the most famous Pokemon Masters in ranking have recieved an invitation for the opening ceremony of the new Pokemon League in the Kalos Region, but all have only signed up to watch the event and only one can enter it as well as travel through out Kalos to supervise the new Gyms that have been established, and Professor Oak himself, not a Pokemon Master, is visiting a local Professor in the newly discovered Galar Region to patch up the Pokemon League there.

Ash decides to go in Professor Oak's place and sign up for the Opening Ceremony, and Rena, who is visiting with Vincent, Lucrecia, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie, being from Kalos herself, decides to join him as a guide. While everyone else decline due to wanting to take a break to readjust their lives following the recent events and Serena deciding to wait until the following year's competition in Kalos, Ash, Pikachu and Rena, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi and Namine who decide to join them for a hopefully peaceful adventure, arrive in the Kalos Region with hopes to also meet up with Alain and Mairin who are still researching the Mega Stones.

While in Lumiose City to first supervise it's Gym there, they are knocked away by the Gym Leader, and saved by Clemont, a young inventor and his sister Bonnie where they all quickly become friends and then meet Professor Sycamore who is the leading professor in the Kalos Region. At Sycamore's suggestion and after rescuing Garchomp from the Team Rocket Duo Cassidy and Butch, Clemont and Bonnie decide to join Ash's group through out the Kalos Region.

But as Ash and his friends travel across the Kalos Region, meeting new friends Shanua, Tierno and Trevor, and supervising and improving the gyms, including the one in Lumoise City where it is discovered the Clemont is the Gym Leader, but handed his position to his latest invention, a robot named Clembot who went rouge and keeps everyone out, including Clemont before he eventually remembers the code word and after defeating the robot, redesigns him to become more friendly, Ash and Pikachu are shocked to discover that Cyrus, who presumingly died when his new universe he intended on creating two years earlier had been destroyed by Dialga and Palkia, has survived and returned to Earth and is now leading a new team, called Team Supreme-Galactic with some of the original Galactic Members having returned along with Nascour and Aldos who escaped prison following his defeat in the Orange Islands.

Following the encounters with Team Supreme-Galactic, who's goal is still to create a new Universe, this time by annihilating humanity with the aid of the two cores of the Legendary Pokemon Zygarde, whom Chespie, during his, Mairin and Alain's unexpecting visit to the Supreme-Galactic lab disguised as a Pokemon Paradise, freed one of them but landing in a comatose state, much to Mairin's dismay and Alain's guilt, Ash and his friends learn more of previous crisis that happened in Kalos done by young trainers including Katherine Satoshi who helped to stop Team Flare while having had a special bond with her Greninja whom she freed due to safety reasons.

Along the way, the group finds the escaped Zygarde core and, not knowing it's name or it's origins, Bonnie quickly befriends it and nicknames it "Squishy" who at first is distrustful to humans, but soon eventually bonds with Bonnie, while Ash reunites with Michael and Jovi who are visiting with their mother, and meet his father's old companions Wes and Rui before being informed by the guilt-ridden Alain of Chespie's condition.

However, neither are aware that Cyrus had willingly bonded with the Ascian Nercazo who saved him and had possessed his body in order to retrieve Zygarde to feed it to Zodiark to increase it's revival and the destruction of the mothercrystal Hydaelyn. After the improvement of the new Kalos Gyms and competing in the opening ceremony of the Kalos League with Ash and Alain both ending their final match in a draw while hoping to find a way to restore Chespie, Team Supreme-Galactic make the assault by taking over Lumoise City, transforming it into a giant interdimensional labyrinth while imprisoning the citizens by use of the Blue-Core Zygarde.

Squishy attempts to rescue it's counter-part by transforming into it's 50% form, but is taken over and controlled by Cyrus/Nercazo while Ash, Wes, Michael and Rui are abducted and force them to use their abilites and skills to help destroy Earth and the Realm of Light. But Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Clemont, Kairi, Namine, Rena, Tierno, Trevor, Shanua, Bonnie, Jovi and Mairin set up rescue missions alongside Katherine who has returned to help, and Eldes who attempts to knock sense into his brother Aldos.

Among them are Katherine's close friend Calum, and best friends Hilda and Blake from the Orre Region as all four the them are the ones who saved Kalos and the world almost four years previously. Clemont, Trevor and Clembot infiltrate the Prisim Tower and defeat Galactic Mars and Galactic Saturn to turn off the machine controlling the two Zygardes, with Clembot sacrificing himself by having the necessary code completed which would make him explode and cost him his memory core, but not before telling the regretful and heart-broken Clemont that he is happy to have been his friend.

Bonnie, Jovi and Namine in the meantime attempt to reach Squishy by calling out to it, and suceed with Bonnie singing her lalluby which helps Squishy to break through the control and to two reunite while greeting the Blue-Core Zygarde who, despite it's distrust with humans, is convinced by the Pink-Core(Squishy) that not all humans are evil, with Namine befriending the Blue-Core.

Kairi, Rena, Shauna and Mairin, with the help of Professor Sycamore in the meantime rescue Chespie, but learn of a man-made Zygarde being created by the power of the Mega Evolution, and due to having the aura of Squishy when he helped it escape, Chespie is absorbed into the Artificial Zygarde who grows large and destroys the lab, but not before Kairi's group escape safely.

Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Tierno, Katherine, Calum, Hilda, Blake and Eldes battle through the Labyrinth and Supreme-Galactic including Aldos to rescue Ash, Wes, Michael and Rui, where Ash, Pikachu, Michael and Eldes successfully defeat Aldos who, in his defeat, admits that he wanted to see the potential of darkness in Pokemon and people's hearts. He and Eldes then make adments as Aldos finally sees the error in his ways.

Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Alain and Wes then confront Cyrus along with Nascour who both use the powers of darkness in both themselves and their Pokemon the group. Though Ash's group are victorious, with Nascour losing his dark powers as a result, Cyrus, in his shock, is merged completely by Nercazo and they both reveal that they have taken control of the artificial Zygarde. Pikachu seemingly sacrifices himself when the Zygarde arrives in an attempt to absorb Ash due to his connection with Azelf, but while Sora and Riku knock back Cyrus/Nercazo, Pikachu is revealed to have survived due to Katherine's Greninja saving him in time after falling off the Prisim Tower.

Realizing that the energy Chespie has is feeding the fake Zygarde, Ash, Alain, and Charizard enter it's core with the help of their friends and rescue Chespie, the aura fading and returning to normal, causing the fake Zygarde to become frozen. However, when Cyrus/Nercazo merge with it and Nercazo opening a portal to Cyrus's newly created/restored Universe, both Squishy and the Blue-Core Zygarde, with the other Zygarde cores from around the world, form together to become the true 100% Zygarde.

With Zygarde's help and needing the others to stay behind to keep Earth from fading when the rest of the Guardians of Light, who arrived via Sailor Moon, Sakura, Mickey and Yen Sid sensing the danger, use their combined powers, Ash, Pikachu, Rena and Alain enter Cyrus's dimension which resembles to Giratina's Reverse World where they and the Zygarde fight and destroy the fake Zygarde, and then defeat Cyrus/Nercazo in the final battle. Ash uses the Power of Waking to expel Nercazo from Cyrus's body while the Zygarde destroys the Ascian with it's devastating finishing move and power of Light.

As Cyrus's dimension begins to collaspe, Ash's group, Zygarde and Cyrus escape back to the Kalos Region on Earth where the Zygarde restores Lumoise City back to normal. It also brings Chespie out of it's coma, much to Mairin's happiness, and as the two Zygarde cores begin to leave to recover and help restore Kalos from the remains of the fake Zygarde's destructive vines with the aid of Katherine's Greninja, Squishy and Bonnie share a bond goodbye, promising to meet and travel together again when Bonnie becomes a Pokemon Trainer.

In the aftermath, Ash, Pikachu, Rena, and the Guardians of Light share their goodbyes to everyone and return to their respective worlds, with both Ash and Serena promising to return to compete in the Kalos League someday. Clemont and Bonnie stay to help restore Lumoise while reconstructing Clembot, Alain, Mairin and Chespie depart for the Houen Region to continue researching the Mega Evolutions while promising to visit Far Far Away for the Birthday party.

Katherine travels with Calum, Hilda and Blake again to explore the Alola Region, Michael, Jovi, Wes, Rui, Eldes and the reformed Aldos return to Orre, the restore Cyrus and the now defunct Team Supreme-Galactic are arrested, and Shauna, Tierno and Trevor continue to explore the Kalos Region. Two weeks later, Ash and his friends then travel to Far Far Away, which sets course of the events of "Sailor Moon and the Magical Drift".

Epilogue: After Ash concludes his story, Maya is amazed but shocked that the Ascians had already made their move, to which the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team agree, given that Lahabrea revealed that one of their own kind(the Ascians) was the one responsible for the Asteriod that almost destroyed the Fairytale world and the Realm of Light before his death. Realizing that their newest dangerous enemies are now the Ascians, the Guardians of Light decide to be careful and keep a close eye on them as well as continuing to keep the Realm of Light safe. With that, they continue their journey through out the Sinnoh Region which will soon end with Serena needing only three more Badges to compete in the Sinnoh League.

In the Secret Ending, Somnus, Noctis's Ancestor and Ardyn's Brother, having overheard the story, decides to secretly test the Guardians of Light and is met with a Warrior of Darkness who is revealed to be the Scion Urianger who reveals to him what the Ascians are up to. Meanwhile, Maleficent and Pete discuss on how to get the Black Box from the Foretellers of Xigbar/Luxu, Ira, Aced, Invi and Gula, when Maleficent states that they were once Warriors of Light and could so fight the Guardians of Light if the four whom Luxu brought into the Present believe that the Sailor Team are Warriors of Darkness instead.

At the same time, Jediate reports to Apsu that Sailor Moon and her friends have defeated three Ascians, to which the Sorceress decides to begin her own goal in sending in more new enemies to keep the Guardians of Light busy, all which she then eyes on the next part of her plan; the man with the pocket watch who seeks to use both Sakura's powers and a girl resembling to the young Cardcaptor.

* * *

Middle-Year 4: 1999.

Sailor Guardians: Adventures in Paradox-Spinoff Special Series.

Main Characters-Sailor Moon: Aundara/Sailor Solar-Shine, Gissle-Sailor Aura-Shine, Susan-Sailor Sun-Shine.

New Characters-Sailor Moon: Sofia, Jacob, Leo, Steve.

Returning Characters-Tales of Xillia: Judd, Milla.

New Characters-Tales of Xillia 2: Ludger, Elle.

Main Antagonists: Bisley(Tales of Xillia 2), Kryne(Sailor Moon OC), Nautilus(OC and the main Antagonist).

Story: In the Alternate-Earth of the Alternate-Realm, one year after it's deattatchment from Earth from the Realm of Light in "Sailor Moon: Kanto Adventures-Season 8", Elle Mel Marta, under orders from her father, boards a train which is hijacked before its departure. At the same time, Aundara, a young teenage girl, finds that Sofia, her ten year old sister, is missing after arriving at her school.

Rather than telling her parents or calling in the authorities and remembering a dream that had shown her visions of things that happened with the Sailor Team whom she is unaware of, Aundara recruits aid from her friends Gissle and Susan and they search the area before they find themselves attacked by Temple of the Guards, a highly organized group of agents who attempt to kidnap Aundara, but she and her friends manage to escape and find themselves in the abandoned temple of Milla Maxwell.

There, the trio are greeted by the Alternate version of Cosmos, who bestows them the powers to become Sailor Shine-Guardians, protectors of the Alternate Realm and she reveals that Sofia was abducted by Kryne, a follower of Alternate-Chaos who has come to believe that Sofia's heart holds a connection with Ultra Wormholes that have began to appear and she may be linked to Ultra Beasts, mysterious Pokemon from other dimensions and worlds.

Deciding to rescue her sister, Aundara(now as Sailor Solar-Shine), leads Gissle(Sailor Aura-Shine) and Susan(Sailor Sun-Shine) on a rescue mission to save Sofia and board the train where Elle is, but it is hijacked along the way. The Sailor Shine-Guardians, along with Ludger Will Kresnik, follow and work with Jude Mathis to retake the train. The train crashes and the resulting medical treatment from Spirius Corporation puts Ludger in debt.

Aware of the Kresnik family's ability to destroy parallel dimensions and the destiny of the "Heart of Light" connected to the Ultra Wormholes and the Ultra Beasts, Spirius CEO, Bisley Karscy Bakur, hires Ludger and Sailor Solar-Shine for this purpose since the spirit Origin can no longer sustain the abundance of souls in the worlds. At the same time, Ludger searches for his brother, Julius Will Kresnik, who has been declared the train hijacking's instigator.

As Aundara and Ludger work for Spirius, they are joined by Jude's companions and former enemies Gaius and Muzét, while learning that their world was once half-merged with the Earth in the Realm of Light until they and the Sailor Team set things right, making the Shine-Guardians question the motive of destroying parallel dimensions and closing the Ultra Wormholes. They also joined by Jacob, his best friend Leo, two swordsmans whom both Aundara and Susan fall in love with during the journey, and Steve, a semi-powerful young Sorcerer who is tasked with protecting the Heart of Light and defeat Nautilus, an evil Demon God who is said to awaken and drain away the light of the Sun and the Solar System, to which Gissle soon falls in love with Steve.

It is slowly revealed that the world's current predicament is a millennia aged trial arranged by the spirits Origin, Maxwell, and Chronos, as a test on whether the alternate humanity was worth preserving. The first person to reach the Land of Canaan will have a wish granted by Origin. As part of the trial, Chronos gave the Kresnik their powers called Chromatus; overusing the Chromatus turns the user into a divergence catalyst which is the core of a parallel dimension. If the number of dimensions reach a million, Origin will release a miasma which will kill everything but spirits. In addition, a special Kresnik is born every generation with the power to take items from parallel dimensions and is dubbed the Key of Kresnik. To reach Canaan, a Key of Kresnik must obtain five objects, called Waymarkers, from parallel dimension.

As Ludger uses Elle's Key of Kresnik powers to gain four of Waymarkers, Aundara finds that Kryne intends on using Sofia's heart to become immortal, and then attack the party to reach the Land of Canaan and use her wish to enter the Realm of Light, where she believes is the location of Zodiark which does not exist in any other parallel dimensions in order to use his power to rule the Alternate-Universe, and to over-rule Nautilus once he drains away the Sun's light and the light of the Solar System, which is also effecting the Shine-Guardians. They reach the Temple Alter where they find that Solgaleo, the legendary Pokemon linked to the Sun, is being drained of it's energy.

The Sailor Shine-Guardians attempt to revive it when they find that Sailor Sun-Shine has a strong connection with it, and after defeating the last of the Temple of the Guards and successfully rescue Sofia, Kryne suddenly appears and attempts to steal Aundara's heart, as she reveals that it is not Sofia, but Aundara who has the Heart of Light and is the true connection of the Ultra Beasts, having kidnapped Sofia to lure her older sister in.

When Aundara refuses to sacrifice her heart, Kryne kidnaps Sofia and heads to the Land of Canaan while the world is descended into darkness as Nautilus absorbs almost all of the Sun's Light. But the light of the Shine-Guardians prevent the Universe from being destroyed, as Steve realizes that he must use his life energy to destroy Nautilus and realizes that the only way to do that and defeat Kryne is to finish collecting the Waymarkers.

In search of the final Waymarker, the group learns that Elle originates from a parallel dimension and her father, Victor, is a Waymarker and that dimension's Ludger. Victor tries to kill Ludger to replace him in the prime dimension but is killed instead.

With all five Waymarkers gathered, the entrance to Canaan is revealed to which Kryne has already entered with Sofia, intending to use Origin's wish to enter the Bright-Realm of Light(as it's what the Gods call the Realm of Light) while Nautilus arrives to devour Origin. Bisley takes Elle with him to Canaan, intending to use Origin's wish to enslave spirits. With Julius' sacrifice, the party follows and defeats Bisley, but as they fight Nautlis, Kryne threatens to kill Sofia if Aundara does not sacrifice her heart. Instead, Jacob gives up his heart and sacrifices himself to help Aundara rescue her sister, while with the help of the Shine-Guardians, Steve sacrifices himself to destroy Nautilus's soul, which Kryne, in her desperate attempt to steal Aundara's heart, fuses with it and most other Ultra Beasts.

The timely arrival of the revived Solgaleo, the Shine-Guardians defeat and destroy Kryne, and Nautilus's body, restoring the world, the solar system and the sun's lights. Before the group can use Orign's wish to destroy all parallel dimensions, Aundara, realizing that doing so will kill either Elle or Ludger and destroy the Realm of Light where the Sailor Team would cease to exist, as well as other versions of both dimensions, instead uses her wish to at least revive Jacob and Steve before using the power of her Heart's Light to destroy the dark parallel dimensions, restoring Elle and Ludger and protect the Ultra Worlds as well as the Sailor Team's dimension, sacrificing herself in the process.

As everyone grieves Aundara's death, Origin, sympathized with Aundara's right choice, allows Sofia to make the wish to revive her, which restores Aundara back to life, and ends the trial for good, allowing the faith of all remaining dimensions and alternate universes in the hands of humanity. However, Julius is unable to be revived as he made his decision and didn't want to return to life.

Afterwards, everyone returns to their daily lives, to which Jacob, Leo and Steve attend Aundara, Susan and Gissle's school while Elle lives with Ludger and becomes best friends with Sofia, and Aundara and Jacob begin their romantic relationship.

Year 5-2000: One year later, despite having prevented dimensions from merging, the Ultra Wormholes appear once again, this time increasing as Sailor Tornado, awakened and possessed by the Ascian from the Realm of Light and taken to the ultimate dimension, the Sailor Shine-Guardians, realizing that they are needed, attempt stop Sailor Tornado and the Manikins but are sucked into the Ultra Wormhole, where they end up in the Alola Region on Earth just as the Guardians of Light arrive on vacation, to which their adventures continues in "Sailor Moon: Ultra Adventures-Season 17".

In the Epilogue, the Shine-Guardians and a redeemed Sailor Tornado return to the Alternate-Earth via Solgaleo and reunite with their friends and Sofia, and they help Sailor Tornado to atone for her actions. However, Aundara feels uneasy as she realizes that there are more Ascians in the Ultimate-Dimension/Realm of Light, meaning that Sailor Moon's quest to protect the Realm of Light is not yet over.

At the query from her companions, Aundara states that she may have to return to aid the Sailor Team in the near future, just as they are greeted by the Three Lights, the Sailor Star-Lights and Princess Kakyuu who requests for the aid of the Sailor Shine-Guardians, and reveal that their latest enemy, Queen Beryl's sister Martha who had been imprisoned in the same area as Tornado's sleep by Cosmos, had escaped but was defeated by Sailor Dark Moon months earlier.

In the Secret Ending, during the events of "Sailor Moon and the Magical Drift", with the opening of the first Ultra Wormhole in a year due to the Magical Drift being disrupted by Rumplestiltskin, Martha uses this to weaken her prison and escapes the Alternate-Universe and begins her journey towards the Realm of Light to destroy it.

* * *

Beginning-Year 5: 2000.

Sailor Dark Moon: Hearts of Sins-Season 5.

Returning Characters-Sailor Moon: Kaylie/Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor West, Sailor East, Yuna/Sailor Crystal-Rose.

New Characters-Sailor Moon: Sailor Titan, Sailor Atlas, Sailor Nix.

New Characters-The 3rd Birthday: Aya Brea, Eve Brea.

Returning Antagonist-Dirge of Cerberus Final Fantasy VII: Azul the Cerulean.

Main Antagonists: Martha(Sailor Moon), Hyde Bohr(The 3rd Birthday)

Story: One month after the events of "Sailor Moon and the Magical Drift", wishing to go on another adventure through the Kalos Region despite the recent events involving the legendary Pokemon Zygarde, Kaylie, now free from her uncontrollable darkness despite having lost her Eternal Form with her new Platinum Form until she, like her sister Serena, finds it again, travels to Twilight Town with Dusknoir, Simon, Jake and Savanna to hang out with Roxas, Lea, Xion and Isa and ask them to join in exploring Kalos. But as they, Hayner, Pence and Olette hang out on the Clock Tower, they discover a strong breed of Heartless who nearly overwhelm them when they fight at the Old Mansion before being saved by a new Sailor Scout, Sailor Titan who warns Sailor Dark Moon to not get too close.

After an encounter with the shocking return of Azul the Cerulean and the departure of Sailor Titan, the Dark Moon Team inform Master Yen Sid who tells them, and the visiting Land of Departure Team(Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Jason, Sceptile, Lyla and Chirithy) of the existence of Red-Eyes, the highest and most dangerous forms of Heartless which, despite Mickey having closed the entrance of the Realm of Darkness after the rescue of Aqua, somehow managed to escape and unlike most Heartless who seek out hearts, Red-Eyes feast on fear, guilt and loneliness, and those with vulnerable hearts, even those who have fully moved on or have managed to beat their dark feelings will become Red-Eyes themselves.

The only way to save the victims before they become fully consumed is to either comfort those who had no choice, or defeat those who wanted power and domination and had died but been revived as Red-Eyes. Yen Sid also believes that the recent sight of Martha, the sister of Sailor Moon's already defeated enemy Queen Beryl, may be behind the current situation.

Not wanting to get the Sailor Team or the rest of the Guardians of Light involved unless it becomes too difficult but informing them to watch out for Red-Eyes and Martha, which the guardian cats Luna and Artemis confirm the existence of Martha but do not know what happened to her or who imprisoned her before Beryl's return, Dark Moon leads the Dark Moon Team and travels across many different worlds to solve this crisis, with Jason's group also deciding to investigate on their own.

During the journey, Dark Moon sees the spirit of a young girl named Eve in Spira, and after teaming up with Sailor Tide and Sailor Hope to defeat an Red-Eye who has linked into the soul of Shuyin despite him having made peace and reunited with Lenne in the Farplane, soon finds that she and most of her companions are targeted, including her and Sailor Moon's older half-brother Vincent Valentine, and Lucrecia Cresent.

While investigating the sightings of Red-Eyes in Dark Moon's old rebirth home New York City on Earth, the Dark Moon Team reunite with Sailor West, Sailor East and Sailor Titan to fight another attack of Azul, encounter new other Sailor Scouts, Sailor Atlas and Sailor Nix, and meet FBI Cop Aya Brea, who has been searching for her younger adoptive sister Eve for three years since an out-break monster attack, and believes that Dr. Hyde Bohr, CEO of the CTI(Counter Twisted Investigation) is the prime suspect of the kidnapping.

Hesitant to allow them to join in her on-going investigation, Aya joins the Dark Moon Team and find that Bohr has been researching the Heartless since an encounter with Xigbar who informed him of the existence of the Babel, the most powerful Red-Eye, and later learn that he has recently joined forces with Martha, who has escaped from her prison of the Alternate Universe by the spirit of Cosmos not long after Queen Serenity imprisoned Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, and Azul whom Martha revived after discovering that the one who destroyed him is Sailor Dark Moon due to her being the twin sister of Sailor Moon, and that both of them are the daughters of Queen Serenity.

After Bohr escapes with Azul and Martha, the Dark Moon Team, joined by Aya, Sailor West, Sailor East and Yuna/Sailor Crystal-Rose who had been visiting New York with Professor Oak and realizing that she is to also be the Guardian of Sailor Dark Moon despite having been chosen to be Sailor Moon's Guardian, head over to Radiant Garden to save it from an Red-Eye attack while Sailor Titan, Sailor Atlas and Sailor Nix decide to investigate the Keyblade Graveyard despite that the Guardians of Light believe that Xigbar had perished by having committed suicide after his defeat by Sakura, Riku and Sora during the Moon and Bhunivelze War.

In Radiant Garden, Dark Moon and her group learn that Martha wants to turn them into Red-Eyes to kill Sailor Moon for destroying Beryl and gain the Silver Crystal to rebuild the Realm of Light into her own image by making them regain their guilt over their fears and regrets, while Bohr intends on using Eve, who has the power to send her soul into other people's bodies, to use Aya's body due to their powerful cells of Gaia(Earth's Spirit) to help him fuse with the Babel and become a High One to destroy the current humanity and evolve them into a new species to take over Earth, and Azul just wants to fight and kill everyone to death as it has been his goal in life before Hojo included him into Deepground.

Despite having overcome her sins and being free from her darkness, Dark Moon realizes that she still holds the guilt of failing her family and friends, and that her strongest guilt is Galaxia's death and being unable to prevent Sailor Moon's death after she destroyed Chaos and Bhunivelze in Xehanort's heart before being revived by Cosmos, Queen Serenity, Queen Selene and King Grimoire, as well as her loneniness for missing her lover Seiya after his departure to the Alternate Universe after freeing Galaxia two years previously.

She also finds that the rest of the Dark Moon Team also hold the lingering guilt and fears of what happened to them or what they did, with Xion admitting that she has nightmares of losing Roxas and Lea in the Keyblade Graveyard during the War. Before they end up drowning in their guilt and fears, Vincent reminds them that sometimes sins are forgiven and that they have to move on from the past, whether they managed to save loved ones or not, as Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey taught him, and that Dark Moon has also taught Vincent and even Rufus and the Turks to not give up and not let their sins win.

Their determination renewed, the Dark Moon Team, joined by Vincent and Rena, race against time to save Sailor Titan, Sailor Atlas and Sailor Nix who went back to New York only to be captured by Red-Eyes and nearly devoured, where Sailor Dark Moon is swallowed by a Red-Eye. But rather than getting killed, she is sent to the Final World alive by her heart and after a meeting with the spirits of Galaxia and Cosmos, Dark Moon learns that her heart holds a connection linked to the Silver Crystal as well as both Kingdom Hearts and the Lifestream and to become one with Sailor Moon, the Silver Crystal's counterpart, the Twilight Crystal, a Crystal of Light and Darkness, must be born from one who's heart holds the love of family and the power of darkness.

Realizing that she is of Twilight, Sailor Dark Moon's tears of happiness, along with the Sword of Sealing fully creates the Twilight Crystal which resides in her transformation locket and allows her to return to the Realm of Light, where she uses some of it's power to destroy the giant Red Eye that had engulfed her, saving her companions.

Also realizing that the Twilight Crystal is the only way to destroy Martha and the Babel despite that, like the Silver Crystal, it will drain Dark Moon of her energy and that Sailor Titan is her fourth guardians as she, Sailors Crystal-Rose, Sailor West and Sailor East are like Sailor Moon's Inner Guardians to be her protectors, she and her allies, with the help of Jason's group, arrive in the world of the Void of Solitude where Martha, Azul, Bohr and the Red-Eyes had created by entering the North Pole where Queen Beryl had been destroyed.

Almost overwhelmed by Azul, Sailor Moon and the rest of the Guardians of Light arrive to aid the Dark Moon Team, where Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Moon, and Vincent defeat Azul who apparently dies. Learning that Eve is in the very heart of the Void of Solitude, with the help of everyone opening the gateway into it, Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Roxas, Lea, Xion and Isa face Martha who still intends on destroying them, and Bohr who is holding Eve's body hostage and having captured her soul.

The Dark Moon Team, with the aid of Aya after Martha's first defeat, rescue Eve before they ultimately defeat Martha and Bohr who are destroyed, while the remaining Red-Eyes are sent back into the Realm of Darkness. Shortly after, Sailor Dark Moon and her group, with a revived Eve, and the rest of their friends, families and allies safely return to New York and reunite with each other.

In the Post-Credits Scene, Sailor Crystal-Rose returns to Pallet Town, Sailor West and Sailor East tour New York, Sailor Titan also stays, and both Aya and Eve, who after seeing the Shelke and Shalua who were reborn on Earth to live happy lives while fully aware of their past, visit the American Natural History Museum. In the meantime, the Guardians of Light visit Nibelhiem where both Vincent's and Lucrecia's favorite spot behind the ShinRa Manor is restored as they, Rena, Serena and Kaylie make a memoriable gravesite for Grimoire and Queen Serenity, now fully in peace and thanking their late relatives.

They then rejoin the rest of the Guardians, as the Dark Moon Team have fully accepted their pasts with their new happy lives, and enthusiastically agree to visit the Fairy Tale World while deciding to post-pone their visit to the Kalos Region, to which they also secretly agree to help Ellie to give a gift for Manny for their Wedding Anniversary, which sets up the events of "Sailor Moon: Collision Course".

In the Epilogue months later, after Ash had just revealed his adventures in Kalos to Maya, Kaylie, having been thinking of her adventures against Red-Eyes, decides to continue supporting Serena and help to protect the Realm of Light while also hoping to have peaceful adventures and lives with her friends and family, and sensing that they will meet the Three Lights again soon, while they continue their adventures in the Sinnoh Region.

In the Secret Ending, Luxu, Ira, Aced, Gula and Invi, having witness all of the events post-Moon and Bhunivelze War, discuss their next course of action regarding the Black Box that the Master of Masters gave Luxu in his previous life and their next role.

When the other Foretellers question him about the Guardians of Light, he states that the time will come to face them soon, but first they have to be careful of Somnus who, despite having been chosen by the Crystal of Eos, is dangerously ambitious and charismatic. When Ira mentions that he discovered a dark secret regarding Ardyn's past, Somnus's brother, Luxu takes interests and lets him explain.

At the same time, Azul's body has drifted onto the shores of an isolated island, where the still re-revived Yunalasca finds him with a dark smirk with an image of Jenova briefly seen over her, indicating a battle between Cloud against Jenova, and Tidus and Yuna against Yunalasca.

* * *

Sailor Moon: Union G-Season 20.

New Characters-Sailor Moon: Yukoma, Yuka, Diablo.

Main Antagonists-Sailor Moon: Starazia, Council Court of Ouroboros.

Story: Following the end of the Dragonsong War in Hydaelyn, Serena and the Guardians of Light traveling with her continue their journey through out the Sinnoh Region which is soon coming to an end as they are closer in gaining the final Gym Badges while keeping an eye out on the Ascians, knowing that their new enemies could strike at anytime, as well as the Warriors of Darkness. After saving a Deoxys and restoring it's body when it crash landed on Earth, it's aurora ability opens up a portal where a boy suddenly appears, unconscious.

Tendering to his minor injuries, the boy awakens and, like with Kairi, Diona and Ventus, the boy has very little memories of his past, only knowing that his name is Yukoma and that he is a Prince of a Kingdom which he cannot remember. Lusie, who had a dream of Yukoma's arrival via an Aurora by a mysterious being she realizes was Deoxys, convinces the Guardians of Light to help Yukoma as well as figure out why this Deoxys had done this.

Just as the Guardians of Light agree, they are almost immediately attacked by not only the Warriors of Darkness who still try to stop Sailor Moon's group from re-entering Hydaelyn to aid Sailor Light-Heart, Sailor Ultra, Sailor Passionate, Rika and the Scions, but also a new enemy of monsters and high-beings. They are quickly aided by Diablo, a wizard from the 40th Century of another world sent back in time to locate the missing Prince who's name is somehow lost, as well as quickly trusting the Guardians of Light as he knows of their actions and was actually to meet Rini's future-self Duloc-Queen Serenity, until he had a vision of a terrible alternate future that will soon replace the current time-line.

Thinking that Yukoma maybe the missing Prince as he can only remember his name but nothing else, Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Light reluctantly agree to allow Diablo to join them as they investigate the appearance of the new enemy which Diablo explains are known as Scorcers, fragments of the un-named God of Destruction who has yet to awaken but were collected by the dangerous Council Court of Ouroboros who will soon arrive on Earth seeking a powerful light.

Thinking that the Council is after either the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and/or Future-Mini Moon via Diablo's description, or the Seven Princesses of Heart with Kairi being one of the targets, the Guardians decide to keep a close eye on the four of them while they continue to keep a low profile as well as juggling with things happening in Hydaelyn, fighting against their new enemies and along the way, are confronted by Yuka, a mysterious Swordsman who tries to stop the Guardians from getting in the way, believing that he is to stop the Council due to his strength and firm personality, and is utterly distrusting with Sailor Moon's group, especially Darien/Tuxedo Mask.

Upon defeating Council Court Masters Shadur and Rasputin, Yukoma learns a bit more of his past from Diablo, while the former and Lusie quickly bond and soon begin to fall in love through out the journey. According to Diablo, the missing Prince is from the world of Arisia, which had been disconnected from Earth during the attack of the Negaverse in the Moon Kingdom, but can only be reconnected if Sailor Mini Moon survives to one day connect them when her destiny comes once she is older.

Rescuing Dexoys and preventing Council Court Masters Phoebus, Kassandra, and Cleopatra from using Dialga and Palkia, they learn from Kassandra of Starazia, an evil Galactic Witch who has been seeking the power of the Silver Crystal to rule the Realm of Light, rebuild it in her own image, and feed those who survive her wrath to Ouroboros once she revives it after it's defeat by the Warriors of Light of Luxendarc-Tiz, Anges, Edea, and their friend Ringabel-almost three years previously.

While doing their best to now keep a closer watch on Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon as well as Sailor Dark Moon just in case, more of Yukoma's memories return and he begins to realize that he may have lost them by the attack of someone as he had also learned of the future being threatened and had decided to travel back in time to Earth to stop Starazia, having heard of Lusie and having a crush on her, but thought that he wouldn't stand a chance because he'd been too nervous and thought that she would like someone else.

Not long after Serena comes out top 4th in the Sinnoh League after gaining the last of the eight gym badges, Yuka arrives and collapses from his injuries after failed attempt to defeat Starazia when he successfully forced the last Council Court Master Koulus. He reveals that Starazia is already closer to Earth and despite the Council Court being defeated, she has absorbed their Galactic Cells which rest inside hearts of all life-forms to restore her strength to be powerful enough to steal the Silver Crystal, and admits that he always thought the Guardians of Light were too soft to fully save the Realm of Light. Yuka also reveals that he was once a member of the Council, but after learning of Starazia's intentions, betrayed her and left for self-strict training to defeat her himself.

Deciding to face Starazia and defeat her before she steals the Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Light tell Yuka the real meaning of saving the Realm of Light as well as the power of love and friendship, and with Yukoma's memories almost fully restored, they all join forces to find a way to enter Starazia's dimension, but having enough strength to reach out but cannot enter due to the sunlight, the evil Galactic Witch begins to cover up the light with an Aurora of Darkness, and abducts Yukoma after he sacrifices himself to save Sailors Moon, Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon, much to the latter's dismay before she follows in an attempt to rescue him herself despite the Guardians' protests, only to be held hostage herself.

Starazia considers stealing her Silver Crystal, but upon realizing that she is the descendant of Queen Selene who had once sealed her away with the power of the Silver Crystal when Starazia attempted to attack the Moon Kingdom before the birth of Queen Serenity, instead imprisons her to make Yukoma watch her being erase once she gains Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal.

With the help of Deoxys who joins them, the Guardians of Light storm Starazia's Dimension to rescue Future-Mini Moon and Yukoma, only to be overwhelmed despite their best efforst to defeat her. After revealing her past and how Queen Selene sealed her away, and that for years the seal was slowly weakening and Starazia plotted to use the Silver Crystal's power after hearing a prophecy that next wielder holding the other half of Cosmos's Power within their hearts would destroy Chaos and Bhunivelze, and had been foretold of her own death, since it had been her dream to rebuild the Realm of Light as she believes it is weak and worthless.

She brain-washes Yukoma to steal the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon and kill her, but Future-Mini Moon's pleads to make him stop, breaking free from her restrains and kissing him on the cheek breaks Starazia's spell, reassuring him that she hasn't meet anyone she'd fall in love with until meeting Yukoma. Furious, Starazia attempts to kill them both and make Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon watch in horror, but Yuka takes the blow and is heavily wounded.

Yukoma, realizing and remembering he has the power to heal heavy wounds, heals the Guardians of Light who once again find the determination and strengths to fight, and fight Starazia who transforms into a Galactic Monster, revealing that she also intends on severing the Union G-Union Galaxia named after the late Galaxia-that is soon to be founded. Using their powers of love and friendship, Sailor Moon, once again transforming into Princess Serena, uses the Silver Crystal to destroy Starazia who fades from existence and a kiss from Prince Darien quickly saves her and restores the Crystal's strength.

Deoxys helps them return to Earth as Starazia's dimension soon collapses, while Yokuma uses his healing power to restore Yuka who, realizing his wrong ideas, thanks the Guardians and then leaves Earth to go on a journey. Yukoma in the meantime then regains all of his memories and learns that he'd been far too terrified when the spirit of Materia requested him to travel back in time, and had agreed to lose his memories in order to find his courage to help save the Present and the Future, to which Diablo confirms that he too was sent after learning of the Prince's departure.

With the task now done, Diablo and Yukoma depart back to the 40th Century and to Arisia, with Yukoma and Lusie sharing a fond goodbye, promising to meet each other again when they are older, with Rini knowing that they will meet again, as she knows that she too will reunite with her future prince, Helios one day and now believes that he is Lusie's father in the 40th Century.

Afterwards, and with Sakura having completed her task with Akiho deciding to join the Sailor Team, the Guardians of Light find that portals to Hydaelyn are now somewhat spreading across the Realm of Light including their home worlds and decide to return to keep on their task to help solve the mysteries of the Ascians and the Warriors of Darkness, as well as hinting on exploring the Galar Region one day.

In the Epilogue, Apsu, who is revealed to be the one having broken the seal that held Starazia, is furious that Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Light have managed to destroy the Galactic Witch, while Rubius informs her that one of the Warriors of Darkness may be a double agent.

The General Scouts in the meantime, having been defeated by Xigbar/Luxu, and four of the other five Foretellers, are forced to retreat and return to wran Apsu that the Foretellers are seeking a dangerous goal that is related to the Master of Masters, and that Luxu had recently entered an alternate Universe where they are all defeated and the Guardians of Light have a new member of Lillie rather than Buck, Brooke, Gavin, Gertie and Roger. Apsu then decides to seek out an Alternate Universe where she is the victor and decides to begin changing the destiny of the Realm of Light.

In the Secret Ending, parallel to the main story, Sakura and the Guardians of Light arrive in another town where they meet Akiho Shinomoto, a shy girl, yet all of them are unaware that they are being spied on by the mysterious man with the pocket watch, who smiles to himself and states that, "The time is near".

* * *

_During the events of "Sailor Moon Union G-Season 20"..._

Somewhere in the Sinnoh Region...

A young girl with curly gray-blonde hair, wearing the finest of traveling clothes, was admiring the beautiful scenary of Lake Valor from the balcony of the Pokemon Center in the middle of the night, the full moon glowing and reflecting in the water. Her name is Akiho Shinomoto, a young traveller wishing make friends and a special place in her heart.

"So beautiful here, tonight." Akiho whispered to herself. Smiling, she reached into her carry bag and pulled out one of her favorite stories from the Alice in Wonderland series. "I wonder if Alice had the time admire some of the beautiful spots in her adventures?"

Ever since she was a little girl, Akiho had wanted to make friends, but her family had been very strict and asked her so many confusing questions that she'd been unable to answer. As such, she'd been left alone most of the time, which ached her heart terribly. The only things that kept her cheerful were her books, but in the end, she still felt so lonely. One night, she overheard one of the family members speak something about a ritual upon her and to her horror, her parents had agreed.

Terrified, Akiho had done her best to run away, eventually finding herself in the company of an Orphanage who took care of her until she was of age in deciding to become a Pokemon Trainer and despite her nervousness, she had learned lot. But she still wished to have friends.

"Huh?" Blinking as she spotted something in the distance, Akiho leaned a bit closer as she spotted...some sort of light opening and silhouettes of a group of...people maybe, entering the light which then disappeared.

The young thirteen year old girl blinked, rubbing her eyes before looking again, and saw that the scenary was the same as it should be. "Was I seeing things? What was that light?"

Little did Akiho know, was that not too far from the Pokemon Center, was a young pale-skinned man with dark short hair and fine butler clothing, holding a pocket watch in his hand as he gazed solely at the young girl with a hint of a dark gleam in his eyes as he smirked.

'_There you are._' He thought to himself, somewhat evilly. Soon he will begin his own plans, with not only Akiho, but another girl whom not only somewhat resembles to her, but also holds the magical powers he needs, along with the girl in the Pokemon Center.

(To be Continued in "Cardcaptors: Clear Card-Season 5")

While at the same time, Sakura, Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Light were once again facing many more challenges as their destinies to protect the Realm of Light continued.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure how the group's travels to the Galar Region will turn out as Ash will not be returning for the upcoming new Pokemon series(I don't know how or why, but I'm pretty much convinced that the Sun and Moon arc is the last we'll be seeing of Ash as well as the main anime all together since the new season will feature all of the previous regions as well as the Galar Region), but fear not; Ash will still be around in Sailor Moon Continuum because his story continues despite that his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master came true in the end of the Galaxia Saga.**

**And I am still going to give the upcoming Sailor Moon: Eternal movies a chance once they come out in 2020(and 2021 most likely for part 2). See you in the next chapter, and everyone in Florida, once again stay safe!**


	5. Gap Years-Luminous Legend

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Hydaelyn Saga.**_

**Author's note: Like with Sailor Dark Moon, both Cardcaptors and Pokemon have one new season each despite what was said and done in both the Galaxia Saga and the Chaos Saga. But yeah, things change and everyone still has potential to have more adventures while we wait for more Kingdom Hearts. And due to this, I've created another special similar to the Legendary Long Year, but with a different name and timing.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFIX or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie/Chibiusi(Future Mini Moon), Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

Middle-Year 5: Luminous Year.

Cardcaptors: Clear Card-Season 5(Warning: May change in the future and this is quite dark).

Main Protagonist-Cardcaptors: Sakura Avalon(Kinomoto)

New Characters-Cardcaptors: Akiho Shinomoto.

Main Antagonists-Cardcaptors: Yuna D. Kaito, Momo, the "D" Clan.

Story: During the events of "Sailor Moon: Union G-Season 20", Sakura continues to travel with her friends through out the Sinnoh Region to compete in the Pokemon Contests in hopes of winning the Grand Festival and also facing off against the Ascians, Warriors of Darkness and Starazia. Not long after meeting Yukoma, Diablo and Yuka, and learning of the dangerous Council, Sakura experiences a prophetic dream about a mysterious cloaked figure as well as all of the Star Cards going blank and rendering them powerless.

Concerned by this, Sakura's attempts to contact Yue and Eli Moon fail when a mysterious force cuts off her phone calls, and Kero has no idea what the mysterious dream means. At Mickey and Riku's suggestions, Sakura and the Guardians of Light briefly leave Earth to seek Master Yen Sid's aid instead, but are forced to be delayed after another attack by the Council.

However, just as Sakura is about to use the Windy Card, a strong gust of wind does the job but also attacks the Guardians of Light. Due to another dream, a mysterious and much more powerful mystical dream key appears, allowing Sakura to capture the gust of winds which, to her and everyone else's surprise, forms of that of a Clear Card, which is named "Gale".

Afterwards, they succeed in arriving at the Mysterious Tower to inform him of the things that are happening as well as Sakura's new Key and the Clear Card. Yen Sid explains that the cloak that the mysterious figure wore in Sakura's dream belongs to that of members of the notorious and dangerous wizarding society called the "D" Clan, who specializes magic mainly used for their own purposes, but does not know what their goal is.

Sakura and the Guardians also learn that the Dream Key may have materialized from the Realm of Sleep or the Nightmare Realm via Sakura having not yet used the Power of Waking on her own like Sailor Moon and Ash did, and that the Clear Cards may be coming from Sakura's powers that are now left unchecked and unsealed due to her sacrificing her Barrier Spell in order to help Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora to bring Kairi and Darien safely from the Nightmare Realm and the Final World.

He advices that Sakura should continue to seal away her own chaotic powers into forms of cards until she is able to learn how to control them, as well as keep an eye on the Star Cards. When Sailor Moon asks why she hasn't received the same dream while having the Moon Cards, Yen Sid speculates that it's because of the Silver Crystal.

Returning to the Sinnoh Region quickly to try and solve the problems with their latest enemies as well as continue their Pokemon journeys, Sakura continues to seal away her chaotic powers that take forms of their own which resemble to the Star Cards as more Clear Cards she unknowingly keeps on thinking of, the Guardians of Light realize that they have somehwo forgotten the advice and are unable to seek out Yen Sid's aid again, meaning that the "D" Clan may already be nearby and like with Starazia targeting Sailor Moon for the Silver Crystal, the Clan may be wanting Sakura's powers as their own.

After reuniting with Li Showron who, having sensed that something is wrong, arrived to aid them as well as traveling through the Sinnoh Region as well via his mother's permission, Sakura and the Guardians of Light meet Akiho, a young girl who wants to become a Pokemon Performer by competing in the Contests but is nervous. Despite sensing something unusual about her, the Guardians befriend Akiho after realizing that she and Sakura are both very alike.

As Sakura continues to convert her uncontrollable powers into Clear Cards, she keeps on having dreams of the mysterious "D" Clan trying to steal her Dream Key as well as seeing a body of a person having their life-force absorbed into a mysterous dragon that attempts to devour both of them. In a dream where she is almost killed, Sakura is saved by Astral Bahamut who informs her that should she continue to turn her powers into cards, she will meet the same fate as Clow Reed and die at a young age, and both the Star Cards and the Clear Cards will be masterless and left unchecked to roam free if she doesn't have a vision of her future successor, and tells her that she cannot avoid her fate.

When Sakura is threatened to be tortured after she tries to deny it, Sailor Moon and Ash successfully awaken her after she fell into a coma. Not long after, they meet Akiho again who has just met Yuna D. Kaito, a gentlemen who seems to be friendly, but Micke, Li, Riku and Diablo sense vast amounts of magical power.

Unaware to the Guardians, Yuna D. Kaito and his secret companion Momo are watching the group's every move and are keeping an eye on Akiho as well as Sakura's Clear Cards. Eventually, Kero and Li contact Yue and Eli who inform them that Yuna D. Kaito was once part of the Clan but was expelled when he stole a powerful arctifact that could be the sole key into his plans which is linked to Sakura's Clear Cards, but Kaito cuts the conversation short with his powers to prevent them from learning anymore and damages Eli's Staff.

They attempt to inform Sakura and the Guardians of Light, but repeatedly lose their voices every time they think of the information Eli has informed them. Meanwhile, Tori, Sakura's older brother, Julian(Yue), and even both Ruby and Spindal arrive in Sinnoh to secretly help Sakura after both Yue and Tori both sense the danger, but they, along with Ruby, Spindal and Eli, still have no memories of their time in Eos.

Mickey and Li both eventually decide to re-teach Sakura the Barrier spell after she eventually confesses of the dream despite believing that Astral Bahamut having helped to end the Starscourge and Eos and fight off the Heartless in the Moon and Bhunivelze War, but Sakura, doing so is still forced to continue sealing her powers into the Clear Cards despite risking the same fate as Clow Reed, and Akiho has a dream of the "D" Clan restraining her in a painful experiment which she hasn't had since being a little girl. She admits this to the Guardians and that she ran away from her family when they intended on hurting her, having lived in the Orphanage in France after being found before later qualified to become a Pokemon Trainer.

Eventually, not long after Sakura comes out top 2nd in the Grand Festival with Akiho becoming Top Coordinator and Sailor Moon defeating Starazia while saying goodbye to Yukoma, Diablo and Yuka, she ends up forming Clear Cards "Brightness" and "Blackness" that resemble to the Light and Dark Star Cards, Yuna D. Kaito arrives, abducts Akiho and forces Time to Freeze by his magical powers, intending on stealing Sakura's Cards and Dream Key, but Sakura, having grown powerful enough to not be frozen in time, fights back with her Star Cards but is unable to defeat Kaito who reveals that he intends on using Akiho who is revealed as a living actifact with magical powers forced into her by the "D" Clan who are, in fact, her family.

Kaito explains that he wishes to use Akiho as well as Sakura's powers combined to make himself the most powerful Sorcerer in the Realm of Light, intending on traveling back in time to change his destiny as an Orphan by saving his parents and believes the only way to do that is erase Sakura and the Guardians of Light from existence as well as meeting the "Foretellers".

Just then, before Kaito can do so by transforming Momo into the dragon from Sakura's dreams, Akiho breaks free and pleads Kaito to stop, saving Sakura who attempts to break the time spell and Akiho, who now bears Sakura's Clear Cards and Dream Key, helps her defeat him with the Star Cards and Star Key, breaking the time spell. Just as Kaito is about to try again, the "D" Clan arrives and takes back Akiho, revealing that they learned of Li's family originally planning to pass on the Clow Cards to him and, due to Akiho being born without magic despite her parents being two of the Clan's most powerful magicians, refused to fall behind and had intended on forcing magic into Akiho's body.

But since they were unaware she foresaw this in a nightmare, she'd run away and had since then been looking for her. The Clan is furious at both Kaito for stealing the Pocket Watch, and Sakura for not only inheriting the Clow Cards, but also managing to convert them as Star Cards, having gained more powers, fought against Xehanort with Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora, and now creating Clear Cards despite having sacrificed her Barrier Spell, and decide to erase all others with magical powers so that they are the dominant magicans of the Realm of Light. Sakura and the Guardians of Light attempt to fight back only to be quickly erased from existence, with Sakura being the last to disappear.

Fortunately, her heart and soul are saved by the spirit of her mother, Natasha Avalon, who reveals her past as a Cardcaptor, having helped Clow Reed in her previous life to help break the Cycle in Orience, that she and Class Zero were all reborn. Natasha, with the help of Cosmos, revives Sakura, giving her the powers to use all Cards of magic and sents her back in time to just before the Guardians are destroyed. Similar to having prevented the tragic events and experiencing them in the Nightmare Realm during the Moon and Bhunivelze War, Sakura uses her powers to summon her mother's Healing Cards, as well as using the Star and Clear Cards to defeat the dragon who reverts back to Momo who is erased.

The Guardians of Light then fight the "D" Clan with the aid of Tori, Yue, Ruby, Spindal, Meilin who has arrived earlier to see Sakura compete in the Grand Festival, and even Jessie, James and Meowth who are sent by Rufus and Reeve to help despite not having magic and are members of the Turks, arrive to help, including Ace who has regained his magic of Cards, and Class Zero. With only Akiho's parents left who are the most powerful, they forcefully take Akiho to the Temple of Dialga and Palkia to forge the powers, taking back Kaito's powers and create a replica Dragon.

After realizing that she must do what her friends had done(Sailor Cosmos defeating Chaos and Bhunivelze, Ash defeating the Ascian, and Mickey defeating Zen Mist), Sakura goes off with Li, Kero and Yue for the final battle and find themselves in the twisted dimension of London in England, which is directly linked to the Galar Region.

Sakura and her group defeat the "D" Clan members, where the defeated Clan question why they had been brought so low. Sakura responds that it's because they focused and cared more for their magic rather than for other people including each other, especially Akiho and that only caring for powers surges the Darkness in their hearts, that the real magic is friendship, family and love. The "D" Clan, and Kaito, seeing the error in their ways, apologize for the troubles and state that in order for Sakura to survive and restore Akiho is to have someone inheirit the Clear Cards and the Dream Key to someone else before dying, as Clow Reed had to choose after his death and before Sakura's birth.

Forging a new Barrier within her heart to now fully link it to the Star Cards and Key until her future child inheirits them similar to the Silver Crystal, Sakura surrenders the Clear Cards and Dream Key to Akiho, using the Power of Waking to revive her and still be alive due to her connections with Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora, Riku and Mickey.

When asked what to do, Akiho hesitates before deciding to stay with Sakura's group out of guilt for having inadvertenly causing so much trouble, with the blessing of the "D" Clan who, along with Kaito, depart to being anew and atone for their mistakes to study a special kind of power that enlarges Pokemon in the Galar Region, with the Guardians of Light promising to visit there one day, especially when Ash learns of the Championship Cup for Pokemon Masters and Champions to compete in. Just before departing Earth, Meilin leaves for the Alola Region while Li, after sharing a kiss with Sakura, departs back to Hong Kong with a promise to become a Guardian of Light someday. This ending parallels to that of "Sailor Moon Union G-Season 20".

In the Epilogue, Eli has a contact with Astral Bahamut who is disappointed that Sakura has changed her fate just like Noctis as done. When Eli responds that people have the right to decide their future, Astral Bahamut states that humanity is losing their true purpose and cuts their connection, just as Somnus listens in via a connection of his own before leaving and once again meets with Urianger who states that he has learned that Astral Bahamut isn't who he is thought to be and warns that should the Guardians of Light continue to protect the Realm of Light the way they do, the Foretellers will soon strike as well as Apsu and that even Darkness is in danger.

* * *

Middle-Year 3:

Lateral Pokémon: The Kids are Alright.

(Summary may change)

New Characters-Pokemon: Rosa, Hugh.

New Characters-Final Fantasy VII: Evan Townshed, Krie, Babio, Vits.

Returning Character-Pokemon: N.

Main Antagonists: Ghetsis(Pokemon), Kadaj(Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)

Story-Part one: A New Trainer's journey: The prologue shows the events of Pokemon Maps of Life, in the Unova Region, where Ash and his friends have defeated Team Plasma's leader Ghetsis. Though Ghetsis vows revenge and to one day rule the world and change it to his image.

A year later, during the events of Sailor Moon's Johto Adventures seasons 10, 11 and 12, the Unova region has changed drastically with new locations, as most part of the old locations are somehow frozen. Rosa, the story's new female protagonist - lives in a location southwest in Unova called Aspertia City with Hugh, her rival and childhood friend. They are both given starter Pokemon of Chikorita from the Johto region, Chimchar from the Sinnoh region, and Mudkip from the Houen region by Bianca, who is now Professor Juniper's assistant. Rosa chooses Chikorita while Hugh chooses Chimchar, before both being given a Pokedex each to start of their journies as Pokemon Trainers.

As they venture out in Unova, they will challenge new and old Leaders to compete in Poketopia and encounter the new Team Plasma, while also meeting the old Team Plasma. Rosa, during her journey, while capturing lots of Pokemon, begins to hear a lot of rumors about the famous warrior called Sailor Moon, and the youngest Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum that they and a large group of friends had saved the world numberous times, though Ash is who Rosa idiolized since a year ago and wished to be the new Champion of Unova's Poketopia.

Rosa later learns when traveling to the first other major city where the team announces its plans to take over the world and steal others' Pokémon in front of Rosa, Hugh, and new Gym Leader Roxie. At the behest of Iris, the newly trained Dragon Master, Rosa helps Burgh track down more Team Plasma members in the sewers of Castelia City, where she meets Colress for the first time, who claims to be a researcher of the strengths of Pokémon.

Later, it is revealed that the new Team Plasma has stolen a Purrloin Hugh was planning on giving to his sister, which makes him angry towards the organization, including its reformed former members. After learning about the legendary Pokémon Kyurem, which arrived at the Giant Chasm years ago, Rosa discovers that the new Team Plasma is working to use Kyurem to take over the world, harnessing its power to freeze large portions of Unova, including Opelucid City. After having strange visions of a giant meteor heading towards a city that is unfamiliar as well as seeing images of 'A girl with a weapon that has a cresent moon', Rosa ends up unconscious before waking up in the Pokemon Centre by Nurse Joy and Iris who was told about the situation.

She then decides to take action and find a way to stop the new Team Plasma for everyone's sake, including the sake of all the Pokemon due to her love for them. She tracks Team Plasma to Humilau City, home of the final new Pokémon Gym led by Marlon where he helps Rosa battle Team Plasma to remove Kyurem from their grasps, and to help Hugh retrieve his Purrloin, which has since evolved into a Liepard that is used in battle against Rosa and Hugh.

The battle reaches its climax in the Giant Chasm, where Rosa discovers in horror that Colress has sided with Team Plasma to learn more about the capabilities of Pokémon, and that Ghetsis had not only escaped from his one long year prison, but also is planning to use Kyurem, the "empty" Pokémon that is left over from when Zekrom and Reshiram split apart hundreds of years ago, by filling it with his ambition to rule the world. After battling the Shadow Triad, and Hugh receiving the Liepard back, Rosa enters the inner sanctum of the Giant Chasm where she finds Kyurem and Ghetsis. At the Giant Chasm, Gheetis orders Kyurem to freeze Rosa, in an attempt to kill her.

Thankfully, N and his dragon, Zekrom, saves Rosa in time. N tries to talk sense into his father Ghetsis, but Ghetsis then uses the DNA Splicers that were stolen earlier on Kyurem, whose frozen wings shatter, revealing a set of energy absorbing node-like appendages! Kyurem then blasts N's dragon, sealing it back up in the Dark Stone. Then under Gheetis' orders, Kyurem absorbs the stone, fusing the two dragons together to make an even stronger dragon, Black Kyurem. Rosa then defeats the dragon, separating it back into two, N's dragon is given back to him, while Kyurem flees to re-gain it's strength.

Rosa then faces Ghetsis, who upon defeat is stunned that he has been defeated again. N tries to talk sense into him, but Ghetsis refuses and is taken away from a Shadow Triad, accidentally creating a large portal of darkness with the arrival of a Celebi, where Rosa is swallowed up before N and Zekrom could reach her as she falls into darkness, unaware of her destination. He then encounters and heals Celebi before asking it to help him locate Rosa.

Part Two: Time and Lifestream Travel: 8,000 years, during the eevnts of "Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time", Evan Townshend, founder of Mireille Detective Agency, grew up in Midgar on the Sector 6 Plate, resented by his mother Annette after his father died in the Wutai War. His mother left Midgar with a man named Nick Foley on the day that the Sector 7 plate collapsed, leaving him only a large sum of money and a note saying she'd get in touch with him after they arrived at their destination. Rather than use that money, he got a job and lived on his own until Meteorfall destroys the city.

Two years later, a man named Fabio Brown and his friend, Throp, steal Geostigma medication from Rufus Shinra's lodge in Healin, with Throp getting captured in the process. Reno and Rude attempt to track down Fabio, but mistakenly ransack Evan's home instead, leaving Elena to track down the real culprit. Though Reno notices a strong resemblence Evan has with Rufus, and decides to do an investigation. This is witnessed by Rosa who, after discovering where she is by meeting the Turks, reluctantly agrees to join them after hearing about Sailor Moon and the former criminal trio of Team Rocket arrived here two years earlier, and that she revealed to be a Pokemon trainer, and learning that Pokemon do not exist in this world, much to her shock.

At the same time, after meeting Fabio's Geostigma-effected younger brother, Vits, Evan travels to 7th Heaven to visit with his partner, Kyrie Canaan, and their friend, Leslie Kyle, then heads to the Midgar Slums with Kyrie to meet a new client, a man named Tyran Arde. Arde asks them to find his son, Gould, a 2nd Class SOLDIER who went missing some time before the destruction of Midgar, and gives them a photograph.

Evan returns to ransacked home and begins to clean it, when Vits turns up suffering from a bout of pain. Taking him back home, Evan finds that Fabio has been severely beaten by Elena. After discussing the events with his friends at Johnny's Heaven abd having spent two days without sleep, the exhausted Evan ends up collapsing outside of his office, in the meantime Rosa is worried that she might not be able to return home. When Kyrie tries to enlist the Turks for help, Reno and Rude instead capture her, and Evan to take them somewhere in the Turks's truck.

During the drive, Rosa asks if the Turks are involved with Team Plasma and reveals that she defeated the organization's leader and the powerful Dragon Pokemon Kyurem before she was swallowed up by a portal that lead her here. Rude reveals that they don't know anything about Team Plasma. Kryie then reveals that she was acquainted with Aerith Gainsborough and was familiar with how she had been kidnapped by the Turks. Reno explains that their abduction involves Evan's mother, Annette, and that they're being taken to Healin. The Turks also inform the trio that the photograph of Gould was taken at Nibelheim.

At Healin, Rufus and Tseng explain that Annette had once been President Shinra's secretary and mistress, and that Evan was actually one of Shinra's illegitimate sons, meaning that his mother lied to him to very likely keep him safe. Their conversation is interrupted when Fabio and two of his partners in crime, Keogh and Doyle, attack the lodge in an attempt to rescue Throp. Evan bargains with the Turks for the thieves' and Rosa's freedom, and after threatening Rufus, the invaders and the young trainer are let go despite Rosa's protests that she wasn't captured.

On the way home, Evan is injured and taken to Dr. Drake's office to be checked up. He then visits Doyle and the other thieves to see if they're okay, lying about his meeting with Rufus by claiming that they wanted to use him as Rufus's body double, and telling that he would be leaving Edge. Rosa doubts Evan's groups' intendtions, and decides to leave and be allowed to be recaptured by the Turks for further information on how to get back to her world and time. She arrives back at Healin Lodge and decides to seek their help as they know more about Time Travel than she does.

Rufus reveals that Sailor Moon also had the same desire but unlike Rosa, Sailor Moon was assisting Cloud Strife in defeating Sephiroth and assisting Squall to defeat Ultimecia, the Sorceress of Time who is now destroyed, while Tseng explains that he was the one who first gave the ideal starting point in how Sailor Moon and Mickey would be able to handle their situation on their own. With this knowledge, Rosa decides to leave and figure this out on her own, attempting to confront Evan and help him solve the case as well as try to keep him out of trouble.

Needing fuel for his truck, Evan calls Strife Delivery Service from the phone in Dr. Drake's office and talks briefly with Denzel to arrange a meeting with Cloud Strife. While waiting, Dr. Drake discusses a book he's reading, which details the experiments conducted on Jenova by the Shinra Science Department.

When Cloud arrives, he informs Evan that if he wants to buy fuel, there are three sources: the remnants of the Shinra Company, the World Regenesis Organization, and Don Corneo of Wall Market. Evan explains that he's going to travel to Nibelheim to find a missing SOLDIER, and Cloud tells him to ask about the village at 7th Heaven. There he speaks to Tifa Lockhart, who reluctantly tells him the route to Nibelheim. Evan explains that he's looking for his mother, and it's revealed that she was also pictured in the photograph of Gould, and that the man who gave the photo to Tyran Arde was actually Nick Foley.

After her leave with the Turks and meeting Kyrie at the 7th Heaven, Rosa learns of Evan's plans to travel to Nibelheim, and waits for him by his car, though she meets up with them again as Reno and Rude are helping to finish the monument. Meanwhile, Evan travels to the Slums to ask Leslie (a former employee of Corneo) how to get to Don Corneo's, and there meets his pregnant wife, Marle. At Corneo's mansion, the Don, now wheelchair-bound and aging poorly, agrees to deliver the fuel to Edge.

Among the various lewd photographs on Corneo's walls are pictures of Tifa (with Cloud, Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran and Aerith) and Marlene, which Evan takes and destroys. Returning to Leslie's, he apologizes for any consequences that might come from destroying the picture, but Leslie tells him not to worry, explaining that Evan had been responsible for turning his life around, as well as Fabio, Rosa, and Kyrie's. After returning to Edge to also apologize to Tifa, she lets him know that she told Kyrie and Rosa about his plans to travel to Nibelheim.

Elsewhere, Doyle, Throp, and Keogh arrive at the site of the Meteor Monument, still under construction, in order to help build it to repay for the damage they dealt to Healin. Rude and Reno meet with Tseng and Elena so they can recover and repair a helicopter. Once there, Tseng explains that they've been assigned to recover the remains of Jenova. When Reno notices someone spying on the conversation, Elena is sent to capture them.

Evan returns to his truck and finds both Rosa and Kyrie there, who are dead set on going with him to Nibelheim, whiel Rosa attempts to help out in the same way Sailor Moon did with Cloud and Squall. After spending the night together, Leslie arrives with their fuel, as well as various weapons, while asking Rosa if she ever used a weapon, but Rosa refuses, saying that she's a Pokemon trainer from the future and would rather be careful. Leslie explains that he burned down Corneo's mansion and stole the fuel and weapons, though Corneo survived. Rosa, Evan and Kyrie set out for Nibelheim.

Part Three: The Mysterious Youth: Having departed for Nibelheim, the trio are traveling to Under Junon. On the way, Evan reflects on those he has met, and on the origins of his detective business, named for his grandmother, Mireille Dudley. The trio also meet a young girl on a chocobo who is looking for medicine to treat her Geostigma.

Later, they stop for a rest near a pond in the wastelands, where they encounter a talking red beast. While Rosa suddenly has another vision of the same beast, with the same girl from her earlier vision, Evan attempts to drive it off, accidentally destroying his own truck with one of their weapons, and Kyrie begins to sink into the water, which appears to be turning black. Rosa tries to talk to the beast, but Evan drags her away from it before she gets a chance.

Elsewhere, after learning from Doyle that Shinra seemed to be up to no good, Keogh and Fabio attack Rude in an attempt to steal their helicopter, but are killed. Reno learns that it had been Doyle who was listening in on the Turks' conversation, and that Fabio thought he could use the helicopter to help Evan. They set out in their helicopter to try and track down Evan and warn Rosa of the current danger, attempting to help her get back to her time.

At a beach house in Under Junon, Tseng and Elena hear a commotion outside; a young girl has been brought into town by a red beast, which Tseng recognizes as Red XIII, as well as N who, having having Celebi send him back in time, explains that he is looking for 'The next chosen hero of Ideas' and agrees to help Rosa to track down Evan. At the office of the town doctor, Dr. Eugene, sees Kyrie talking to a young man with silver hair with the same eyes as Sephiroth, who introduces himself as Kadaj. When he shakes Tseng's hand, N, Tseng and Kyrie pass out. After awakening, Tseng learns that Kyrie saw him as a friend of hers who had died in a fire; Tseng tells her not to trust him if she meets him again.

Reno and Rude then find Rosa and Evan, bringing them back to Junon, where Rosa is shocked to find that N had managed to travel to the past, while Tseng decides that they'll use the four in their search for the remains of Jenova. Believing that the Turks had something to do with Fabio's death, Evan and Kyrie attempt to flee, but Elena shoots Evan in the shoulder. While under surgery, he dreams of Fabio touching his wound; upon awakening, he learns that he may never regain full use of his arm, though he feels no pain or discomfort.

N explains that the Shadow Traids had something to do with Rosa ended up here in this world, which is 7,998 years in the past. Believing that the Turks and Rufus are attempting to destroy the remains of Jenova, Rosa agrees to help out in a bargain of letting her and N return home to the Present, while keeping the distance of how far apart the past and the future are a secret.

As Evan gives up hope on ever finding his mother, Reno and Rude suggest that they can quickly get him to Nibelheim in their helicopter, and Tseng and Elena agree to take him, Rosa and N while Reno and Rude await contact from their former colleagues. Though Evan no longer cares, Kyrie still wants to find Gould. In Nibelheim, they meet suspicious villagers and a bearded man who turns out to be Gould. He says that his father died during the war and that Tyran is only his step-father, and that he has no desire to reunite with him.

He also explains that Annette's relationship with Nick Foley had lasted only briefly, that her job in town involved tending to the test subjects living in the town, and that she had stayed there for only a week. Gould gives them a letter Annette sent Foley, which was sent from Icicle Inn, so they head north. Along the way, N reveals the past events and how Ash and his friends managed to defeat Team Plasma due to Ash's close bond with all of his Pokemon, especially Pikachu, and how Rosa reminds him of the now Pokemon Master, since she shares the strong bond with her own Pokemon, and all other Pokemon.

At Icicle Inn, Evan reads the letter and learns that the money she had left behind was for a surgery Evan would eventually need; she'd taken employment at Nibelheim, knowing that disclosing details of the experiments conducted there could lead to the death penalty, in order to earn the money for him. The inn's owner, Windey, explains to Evan that his mother had visited Icicle in an attempt to recover the strange people in black, and had gone north of the Village to look for them and never returned. However, it's too dangerous to go searching in the snowfields because, when the Lifestream erupted from the ground, it opened up several dangerous crevasses. Because the letters make mention of a Dr. Dimitri in Junon, Rosa suggests that they return to Junon. Tseng, listening in via a bug, recognizes it as Dimitri as Dr. Eugene's surname.

Back in Junon, Reno and Rude are still awaiting contact from the former Turks when Doyle and Leslie arrive looking for Evan. They explain that Fabio tried to steal the helicopter because Dr. Drake told him there was something about Evan that needed urgent checking, and he'd refused to just ask for the helicopter because he blamed Shinra for his parent's deaths. Reno and Rude decide to try and find both Rosa and Evan.

In Icicle Inn, N sees Kadaj staring at him through his window, standing in the snow. When he gets to the spot, he finds no trace of Kadaj, not even footprints in the snow. At the same time, Evan witnesses Fabio standing outside of his window. Fabio tells him to come outside, or he'll kill Kyrie and Rosa.

At a small guard hut, Fabio shows Evan a blood-stained photograph of Jenova, then suddenly takes on the form of Dr. Drake, explaining he had learned from the real Dr. Drake that Jenova was supposed to be in the Shinra Building, but after searching for it, found nothing. As he explains that he'd returned to Dr. Drake feeling disappointed, Evan briefly sees a glimpse of his true form, Kadaj. Kadaj explains that he took away Evan's pain after the surgery, and transforming into Evan's mother, undoes it, leaving Evan in agony. Tseng, N and Rosa find Evan in the hut and Tseng is attacked by Kadaj, but Kadaj flees when he realizes Tseng doesn't know where Jenova is.

N, Elena and Tseng chase after Kadaj while Rosa and Evan go to check in Kyrie, but outside her room they hear her talking to Kadaj, in the form of her old friend. However, before he can enter, he hears a gunshot. Inside, Kyrie is standing over Kadaj with a gun, and fires again, but Kadaj conjures forth his sword and threatens to kill them. They flee the room, but Kadaj quickly appears in front of them, blocking their way.

N, Elena and Tseng arrive in their helicopter, but before Rosa, Evan and Kyrie can get to it, Kadaj jumps aboard and starts fighting both the former King of Team Plasma and the Turks inside as the helicopter travels North. Rosa, Evan and Kyrie chase after, hoping to defeat Kadaj by luring him over one of the snow-covered crevasses that were mentioned to them at Icicle Inn.

However, as they begin to form their plan, to Rosa's horror, she finds the Shadow Traid and Ghetsis. Ghetsis explains that the Shadow Traid not only had the ability to teleport, but also to travel through time thanks to stealing some of Celebi's Time Waves as well as seeing visions of the Shadow of Caius who give the similar abilities to Kadaj, as while Ghetsis plans to create a new empire in the past to make the world as well as Earth his and orders his Shadow Traid to kill Rosa. But she manages to defeat them with her Pokemon's help before facing Ghetsis in a final battle.

Rosa defeats Ghetsis who then suffers a mental breakdown for having been defeated again by another ordinary Pokemon Trainer before falling unconsciousness, but accidentally falling into the crevasse along with the Shadow Traid attemping to save him before Rosa could save them. To add to their bad situation, Kadaj appears in front of them and coaxes Kyrie to instead step over a crevasse herself. Evan catches her hand, but Kadaj stabs him in the shoulder and she falls.

Above, Tseng orders Elena to fire a missile, but she hesitates due to Rosa and Evan's proximity. Reno and Rude then arrive with Doyle and Leslie, but are also unwilling to open fire in fear that Rosa and Evan might be struck; Tseng orders them to fire, while Reno, Rude, and Elena make excuses.

After removing the blade from Evan's shoulder, Rosa carries him into the crevasse and the Turks open fire on Kadaj, but the bullets have no effect and he disappears, reappearing on the nose of Reno and Rude's helicopter. Kadaj shatters the windshield with his sword and Rude throws Leslie and Doyle from the aircraft while but Kadaj vanishes, appearing behind them inside of the helicopter. Reno and Rude manage to escape before Tseng fires a missile at the helicopter, destroying it but fails to kill Kadaj.

The force of the explosion shatters the ice beneath Rosa, Evan and Kyrie just as they reach her, and they fall deeper beneath the ground, into a cavern that was carved out by the Lifestream two years earlier and is filled with mako. On the surface, Tseng and Elena head to Under Junon while Rude heads back to Healin to get another helicopter, and N, Reno, Doyle, and Leslie search for Rosa, Evan and Kyrie.

Rosa, Evan and Kyrie reach a dead end in the cavern, filled with several dead bodies all garbed in black robes, as well as the body of Evan's mother, Annette. Checking her body, Evan finds some letters she was carrying, including a letter to Nick Foley regarding the escaped test subjects, a personal letter to Foley, and a letter to Evan. He also notices a small, warm mass wrapped in her handkerchief, which he takes.

Hearing Kadaj approaching from behind, they flee, passing a hole filled with Lifestream. Evan suggests that they jump inside when the handkerchief unravels and a piece of Jenova's flesh falls to the ground. Kadaj tries to grab it and Rosa kicks it into the Lifestream, prompting Kadaj to jump in after it. After a few moments, Kadaj is dissolved into the Lifestream. N, Leslie, Doyle, and Reno find Rosa, Evan and Kyrie a short while later.

Rude then arrives in another helicopter to pick up the seven to bring them back to Under Junon where they meet up with Tseng and Elena. Shortly after, Sailor Pluto and Celebi arrive from the passage of Time to bring both N and Rosa back into their time, while the former explains that Ghetsis and the Shadow Traid cannot be saved as they had fell into the Lifestream, losing their lives in the process. Rosa, while feeling guilty for not being able to save Ghetsis despite his evil ways, thanks Evan and his friends, and even the Turks and after saying goodbyes, Rosa and N return to inner sanctum of the Giant Chasm on Earth, and N thanks Rosa for his assistance in defeating Team Plasma once and for all.

After she leaves the Giant Chasm, Rosa is finally able to compete in the Poketopia and wins, becoming the new Poketopia champion of Unova.

A week later, Rosa follows a Zoroark into the underground ruins of N's castle, where she meets up with N who gives her a tour around his home, while explaining his life and time spent mostly with Pokemon. He then shows her to his throne room, where N challenges Rosa to a battle to prove her worth as the new hero of ideas.

After the battle, he kindly lets his dragon go, and gives the Dark Stone to Rosa. Then Rosa brings it to Dragonspiral Tower where she can catch N's dragon. But she refuses and instead, decides to let it be free, to which she hears Zekrom who telepathically reveals that it was the one who gave Rosa the visions and that the girl in her visions is actually Sailor Moon, revealing that Rosa is the true hero of ideas.

With this knowledge, Rosa decides to continue traveling across Earth to many regions, this time to become a Pokemon Master in her family and friends' honor and memories, both past and present.

At the same time in the past, during the ending of "Sailor Moon: Advent Children", Evan and Kyrie are now living together and caring for Fabio's younger brother, Vits. When the Lifestream spring appears in the Sector 5 Church, they take Vits there to be cured, and briefly meet Cloud again, as well as also briefly meeting Sailor Moon, Mickey and the Sailor Team before the group return to Medge in the Future.

Later, Evan learns that Kyrie had invited the Turks for a late birthday party for Evan, and while Reno has happily agreed, Rufus apparently has denied, stating that he envys Evan who, despite the awkwardness of being the President's half-brother, decides to consider in meeting him again someday.

Epilogue-Year 5: 2000-In the Epilogue back in the Present, shortly after the events of "Cardcaptors: The Clear Cards-Season 5", the mysterious electric Pokemon gazes at the Midgar Ruins from a distance, and hisses when it notices the mysterious man with god-like powers entering the City.

* * *

Middle-Year 5-2000:

Pokémon: Masters League-Season 17(The New Arc).

New Characters-Pokemon: Chase, Eve(Eevee) Sally(Yellow), Chu(Sally's Pikachu), Trace.

Main Antagonists-Pokemon: Team Break, Team Dim Sun.

Story: Following the Sinnoh Region incidents as well as figuring out the plot with the Ascians through out the Realm of Light that continue to appear, young Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum begins making plans to visit the Galar Region once things calm down with the Portals.

But when he receives an invite along with many and any whom he wishes to bring for the Pasio Region's Masters League, a Pokemon League that operates once every five years and learns that not only his late father Alistair Ketchum competed in it early in his career as a Pokémon Trainer, coming out top 3rd, and that Raye, Mickey, Yen Sid, and Reeve detect a powerful Portal and energy source that could be the true cause of all other portals appearing in the Realm of Light, Ash decides to go to not only keep up his career as a Pokemon Master, but also solve the mystery of the Portal's appearance.

With the exceptions of Roger, Gertie, Gavin, Reeve and most of the Turks that returned recently, all of the Guardians of Light decide to attend with Serena, Sakura, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Rena deciding to also compete as the Masters League also allows non-Pokemon Masters to sign up, and learn that the current year (2000) is known as the Luminous Year, a year that extends months much like the Legendary Long Year but happens once every 300 years.

The Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team, the Twilight Team, the Wayfinder Team, Rufus and the seven main Turks(Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Jessie, James and Meowth) arrive on the artifical continant of Pasio where Ash(after receiving new travel clothes from his mother, Delia) gets a surprise reunion with his now ten year old cousin Chase, who'd recently moved to Pallet Town and decided to sign up for the Masters League with his Eevee nick-named Eve, now qualified as a Pokemon Trainer following his recent adventures in Ryme City a while ago.

After helping out Rosa, who reunites with the Turks after being shocked to discover of their rebirth, and who had trouble with local trouble making-thugs who wanted to battle the Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia, she decides to join the Guardians of Light after explaining of team battles trainers must go through and gaining Pasio Badges to enter the Masters League.

While facing off against a trouble-making Organization called Team Break who try to steal trainers' Pokémon, Ash and Chase also meet up with the latter's best friend and rival Trace who had recently returned from Unova from a Pokemon Journey himself and came up top 4th in the Pokétopia Tournament, as well as meeting Sally, a girl from Viridian City with her own Pikachu nick-named Chu, having secretly left home against her father's wishes, and who decides to join the team while befriending Chase.

Competing against Gym Leaders from previous regions including Misty and Brock, Ash also not only continues to mentor Serena, but also starts to show Chase how to be a good trainer, as the two cousins are very alike even though Chase is a bit more mature for his age. But while they also fight against Team Break who continue to harrass everyone, including their leader who wishes to put an end to all Pokémon Leagues, another evil group emerges in Pasio known as Team Dim Sun from the Almia. Dim Sun uses machines called Miniremos and Gigaremos to control Pokémon for their own use. After defeating seven gym leaders and gaining Pasio badges from them, Ash and the Guardians of Light not only get attacked by the Warriors of Darkness who plot to stop them from locating the Portal in the Region, but also save many Pokémon that are mind controlled by the Gigaremos Unit.

The Guardians decide to split into groups after Chase and Sally learn of the group's secrets and despite concerns for their safety, Ash reluctantly allows them to join in the investigation. In the Crystal Cave, Jason, Sceptile, Lyla, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Sakura, Madison, Akiho, Lucrecia, Riku and Mickey find and confront the same thugs that attacked Rosa earlier who are revealed to be Team Break members. They refuse to answer their questions at first, but eventually relent and state that their leader is secretly working with the leader of Team Dim Sun, but do not know who it is.

In the Volcano Path, Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Roxas, Lea, Xion and Isa interrogate two Team Dim Sun members who reveal that they captured several other trainers including a few of Ash's old rivals from previous Pokemon Leagues.

At the same time, the Turks, Buck, Diego, Puss, May, Dawn, Piplup, Casey and Rosa board a ship setting to leave Pasio and rescue Gym Leaders Erika, Flannery and Blaine. They also confront the Team Dim Sun leader, Mr. Kincaid, who was once the teacher of the Pokemon Rangers Academy and deploys a Drapion to deal with the group, and is defeated. Kincaid orders the ship to be submerged, which the Guardians prevent, and Kincaid flees. James and Reno steer the ship just near the Volcano Path where they reunite with the Dark Moon Team.

During this time, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Manny, Sid, and Ellie investigate the Glacier Valley while fighting off the Warriors of Darkness, but not before Sailor Moon learns from one of the Warriors that they have their reasons, and silently promises to reveal the truth once they locate the Portal.

In the meantime, Sailor Mini Moon, Future Mini Moon, Max, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Brooke, Kairi, Namine, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith discover that Team Break are helping Team Dim Sun in locating Dark Crystals to power their Gigaremo and Miniremo units. It is stated that the Dark Crystals were removed from their home hideouts of the Almia Region where the true Dark Crystal used to be, so that once the Crystals are located, Team Break will have enough profit to take over the Pasio Region.

Cloud, Vincent, Zack, Rufus, Gym Leader Norman and Elite Four Lance who had also arrived via investigation, find and learn that the Warriors of Darkness are also seeking the Dark Crystals to destroy the Portal at the cost of Hydaelyn while they find a diary written by the late Brighton Hall, the previous president of Altru Inc; the mining site is discovered to be the ruins of the site where Doyle Hall, the company's founder, first began prospecting for new energy sources which was one of the energy sources used to create the Pasio Region.

Ash, Pikachu, Chase, Eve, Sally, Chu, Misty, Brock, Rena, Sora, Donald and Goofy reunite with Lillie and Gladion, and they team up to learn about that the effects of these crystals can be nullified by shards of three gems known as the Tears of Princes as they also discover the Dark Crystals, and learn of the pieces of the shards; the blue gem from Crystal Cave, the red gem from Volcano Path, and the yellow gem from the Sapphire Cove.

Chase tries to go off alone to find the shards and while he finds the yellow gem, Eve is kidnapped by Team Break and is blackmailed to surrender the gem or lose his Pokemon. Ash and the others catch up and he scolds his cousin for doing something very reckless, which causes Chase to leave the group in anger. They later reconcile after Ash realizes that he can be just as reckless and he apologizes while Chase also apologizes for running off.

But as the Guardians reunite, they discover that the Warriors of Darkness have already taken the red and blue gems and fled through another portal, prompting them, even Chase and Sally to follow them where they lost track of their enemies, but reunite with Sailor Ultra, Sailor Light-Heart, Sailor Passionate, and Rika who, along with Aymeric and Alphinaud, learn of the news of Alisaie, Alphinaud's twin sister, arriving injured at House Fortemps.

She was attacked by the Warriors of Darkness, having overheard their plot to trigger an arms race of primal summoning. The Guardians of Light and the Warriors of Light confront the Warriors of Darkness who made a deal to hand over the gems to restore the Shadow Crystal and their cooperation with the Ascians, aiming to bring Hydaelyn to the point of destruction to restore their own home world.

Tracking down another lead among Ala Mhigan refugees, they are reunited with Yda and Papalymo, who had joined the Resistance efforts against the Garlean Empire. A man known as the Griffin has captivated the ears and hearts of the refugees, inspiring them to flock to his call to arms. He points the Guardians and Warriors to an impending summoning of Ifrit, which turns out to be a trap. During the battle, one of the Warriors of Darkness, who had spoken to Sailor Moon earlier, reveals himself as the Scion Urianger, playing double agent.

He invokes a ritual to gain an audience with Hydaelyn's avatar, Minfilia. At Urianger's suggestion, she accompanies the Warriors of Darkness to their home world to return the excess Light that threatens to erase it to the Mothercrystal, but not before the Warriors of Darkness, realizing the error of their ways, gives the Guardians the two gems and tells them to close the portal in order to save Earth.

Though when Ash and the Guardians of Light return to the Pasio Region in order to track down Team Dim Sun to rescue Eve, they are forced to surrender the gems for Eve's safety but find that Trace, as well as Ash's old rival and close friend Ritche have been kidnapped and that the plans are for Master League's Tower, which is actually a massive Gigaremo powered by the Shadow Crystal secretly built by Black Hall, the co-founder of the Pasio Region and president of the Altru Company. With this revelation it is realized that Altru Inc. is behind Team Dim Sun's activities.

With this realization, the Sinis Trio — three Dim Sun agents serving Blake Hall, Altru's president — attack the Master League Building. Ash and the Guardians of Light defeat Blake's deputy Wheeler before they plan to storm the Master League's Tower. While Sailor Moon and everyone else hold off the agents of Team Break and Team Dim Sun, Ash, Chase and Sally charge the tower, find the Yellow gem, rescue Trace and Ritchie who join them, and destroy the barrier. After this is accomplished, they confront Blake on the top of the tower, too late to prevent its full activation. With the Shadow Crystal's power, Blake summons a newly discovered Pokemon Meltran, but Ash and Chase's Pokemon defeat it and Wheel once more.

Pushing the Incredible Machine into the unsafe "Level Dark," Blake summons a Darkrai, the Shadow Crystal's protector; driven mad by the Incredible Machine, Darkrai breaks free from Blake's control, consumes him and Wheeler in a Dark Void, and goes on a rampage. Not wanting another Darkrai to suffer the same fate as the Darkrai just after the Moon and Bunivelze War, Ash and Chase use the power of the Tears of Princes linked with their hearts and to both Pikachu and Eve to stop Darkrai, freeing it from the darkness and save Blake, which turns the Shadow Crystal into the Luminous Crystal. Sally, revealed to have the power to listen the hearts of Pokemon earlier, uses her ability to calm Darkrai.

Afterwards, Blake, remorseful for his actions, surrenders and he, Team Dim Sun and Team Break are arrested and the Pokemon Masters League is resumed, where after collecting the remaining Pasio Badges, Ash comes out victorious and is named Top Pokemon Master of Pasio and the world, though he still feels he has a lot more training to do as well as helping out his friends and just having fun with going on adventures.

He decides to remain a member of the Sailor Team while Chase, strongly inspired by his cousin's determination and courage, leaves with Eve to compete in the Unova Region with Sally and Chu deciding to join him. Rosa bids farewell after deciding to travel to the Kanto Region, promising to visit Midgar in the near future without fighting villains.

The story ends with the Guardians of Light returning to their home worlds once more while keeping an eye on the Ascians despite that the portals have mostly disappeared, and that Diona, Stella, Amelia, and Rika can handle things with the help of the Scions, promising to meet up again soon, and Darkrai is last seen circling the Luminous Crystal in the Pasio Region, with peace having returned to the Masters League which has ended for another three years.

In the Epilogue, Somnus visits the Luminous Crystal and states to himself that not every Crystal is worth the safety and freedom of humanity, before deciding to make a visit to Eos. At the same time in Spira, Tidus, Megan and Yuna have nightmarish visions of Yunalasca's return while Cloud and Aerith have haunting dreams of Jenova reviving herself as well as enemies from Midgar's Past. They then decide to inform the Guardians of Light of their worries.

* * *

Pokemon: Operation R.

Main Protagonists: Rosa(Pokemon), Jessie, James, Meowth(Pokemon), Rufus ShinRa, Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena(Final Fantasy VII)

Returning Characters-Final Fantasy VII: Rosalind, Freya, Veld, Felicia, Turks.

Returning Characters-Final Fantasy Type 0: Class Zero.

New Characters-Final Fantasy XII: Ashelia Dalmasca, Vaan, Penelo.

Main Antagonists: Vayne(Final Fantasy XII), Professor Sebastian, Atilla, Hun(Pokemon).

Story: Not long after arriving in the Kanto Region, Rosa begins to have dreams of a mysterious world of Ivalice and a mysterious electric type Pokemon. As she competes for the Indiego League Conference, she encounters a mysterious rebellious leader named Ashe and her two companions Vaan and Penelo who are seeking to find their enemy Vayne who has dangerous powers.

Just as Rosa is about to battle Brock's younger brother Forrest for the Boulder Badge, a Warphole appears and sucks her and Ashe's group to Midgar in different areas. After awakening and realizing that she is in Midgar once again, only this time without time travel, Rosa decides to seek out Rufus ShinRa and the Turks for help when she realizes that Vayne may be a new enemy of the Realm of Light.

Meanwhile, Rufus sends out the Turks-Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Jessie, James and Meowth-to investigate the damage in Junon done by a mysterious monster attacking the citizens. When the Turks arrive at the scene, they are shocked to find that the Ultra Beast Guzzlord is held responsible despite the Ultra Wormholes having been closed up in the Alola Region on Earth. Despite their best efforts to drive off the Ultra Beast, Guzzlord flees when Vayne appears, but he instead separates Jessie, James and Meowth who are blasted off to Mythril Mines and knocks the other Turks unconscious.

The former members of Team Rocket debate on contacting their fellow Turks when they meet Rosalind, who was visiting the Chocobo Ranch with Rem and Machina, but has admitted she has seen unusual dreams that lead her to the mines. Realizing that Vayne could be behind the situation, Team Rocket agree to join Rosalind while Rem and Machina, also realizing the situation, decide to round up their former Class Zero members to help with the investigation, starting with Carter.

Rosa travels to Cosmo Canyon where she meets Freya who has been helping to drive off monsters as a monster hunter and learns that the latter was a former Turk. The two are almost consumed by Guzzlord, but are quickly saved by the same Pokemon that Rosa has seen in her dreams, which the new leader of the Canyon, the descendent of Nanaki's(Red XIII's) grandfather, that it is the legendary Pokemon Zeraora, and Rosa finds, to her shock, that he has been to Earth before in secret and has since returned, having met Zeraora who helped him get back home years earlier.

Realizing that Zeraora may be trying to return Guzzlord back to it's world and that the mysterious Vayne could be behind the situation after also realizing that Ashe, Vaan and Penelo are from another world, Rosa, with the aid of Freya who decides to contact the other former Turks, decides to help with the investigation in hopes of figuring out what is happening.

After Tseng, Rude, Reno and Elena recover and realize their newer Turks are missing, they inform Rufus, only to find that Vayne has kidnapped him as well as Ashe. They meet with Vaan and Penelo who ask for their help just as the two groups are attacked by a group known as the Neo-Archadian who seek to locate and use Ashe as well as Guzzlord to dominate their world of Ivalice and use Mako Reactors in Midgar to power Vayne's energy.

The Turks, Vaan and Penelo are then contacted by the former Turk Leader Veld, who along with his daughter Felicia, and the rest of the former Turks inform that there are more than just one Guzzlord that have mysteriously arrived in Midgar and are beginning to consume every city in the world, including the Forgotten City. The Turks reunite with Rosa and Freya, and then meet up with Rosalind and Team Rocket, but they are all captured by Neo-Archadian and imprisoned in the ruins of the Gold Saucer.

They are confronted by Vayne who Vaan and Penelo reveal that they and Ashe along with others have defeated, but when the Ultra Beast horde of Guzzlord attacked Ivalice, they have found that an Ultra Wormhole has not only revived Vayne mysteriously, but also restored his strength and allowed him and the Ultra Beasts to escape while slowly leaving Ivalice into ruins. Ashe, Vaan and Penelo had volunteered to follow in hoping to stop him.

Vayne reveals that he will use the much stronger source than the Sun-Cryst, the powerful Crystal of Ivalice, to fufill his destiny as the Dynast King, only to not only conquer his world, but also all other worlds after convincing himself that all other worlds suffer the same greed as Ivalice. Veld and the former Turks storm the Gold Saucer to help Rosa's group and they escape with the help of Zeraora, but fail to rescue Rufus who is taken to the Northern Glacier. Finding that they need to locate Summon Materias to help defeat the Ultra Beasts and Vayne in order to save the Realm of Light, the Turks and former Turks split up while informing Class Zero to help with the crisis.

Rosa travels with Ashe, Rosalind, Freya, St. Andrew, Rafe and Jake to Wutai to retrieve the Leviathan Materia, and narrowly escape another Guzzlord's wrath, but not before driving it off from destroying Wutai with the help of Zeraora whom Rosa meets up close for the first time. Vaan, Penelo, Tseng, Elena, Felicia, Aren and Cissnei end up losing the Ifrit Materia in New Banora to Neo-Archadian, but with the aid of Nine and Eight, successfully get it back.

Reno, Rude, Jessie, James, Meowth, and the other former Turks find the Neo-Bahamut Materia in Gongaga, before retrieving the Ramuh Materia who allows itself to be taken. Rosa's group then venture into the Icicle Glacier, but cannot find the Shiva Materia since it has been moved to the Old Banora Ruins.

When they head over to the Banora Ruins, they find that former members of the defunct Team Rocket, Atilla, Hun and Professor Sebastian have formed alliances with Vayne and Neo-Archadian after they collected the mysterious potion known as "R" from Ryme City which they had stolen after discovering it can be used to control both Pokemon and Ultra Beasts.

While Rosa's group successfully gain the Shiva Materia, Sebastian and his cohorts escape with the "R" Potion. When the three groups reunite, Rosa feels guilty when she realizes that Sebastian wants to use the "R" to control Zeraora and the Ultra Beasts. Comforted by Rosalind and even Jessie, James and Meowth who explain that Professor Sebastian was always just as sadstic as Giovanni and that Atilla and Hun were always two of the most dangerous of Team Rocket members and say that they should all work together to stop their enemies.

After reuniting with the rest of Class Zero, Rosalind, Ashe, Vaan, Penelo, and the Turks join forces to storm the Northern Glacier which Vayne has transformed into an Icy Labyrinth Fortress where the group fight their way through the Neo-Archadian members, rescue Rufus who tells them that Vayne intended on using him as a Governer which he refused, and ultimately confront Vayne, Professor Sebastian, Atilla and Hun, who all plot to not only control Zeraora and the Ultra Beasts to control both Earth and Ivalice, but use the "R" to conquer and fuse it with the Lifestream, believing it will create the perfect mind-control Mist to enslave all of the Realm of Light.

Rosalind, Ashe, Vaan and Ace fight Vayne while Rosa, Jessie, James, Meowth, Class Zero and the Turks handle Sebastian, Atilla and Hun before Rosa and Rosalind team up with Zeraora and the Summons to defeat the Guzzlord Leader-the Albino Shiny Guzzlord. Vayne is defeated and Sebastian, Atilla and Hun are sent back to Earth where they are then caught and arrested by Officer Jenny. Rosa and Zeraora then destroy the "R" Potion before sending all of the Guzzlord back to their homeworld and closing the Ultra Wormhole.

With the Realm of Light saved once more, Ashe, Vaan and Penelo return to their homeworld of Ivalice after thanking everyone, where Ashe becomes Queen of Dalmasca, and Vaan and Penelo fly an airship for another adventure. Rosa bids farewell to everyone in Midgar and with the aid of Zeraora, returns to Earth and, having formed a friendship with the Legendary Pokemon, shares an emotional goodbye before Zeraora leaves.

Rosa then goes to gain the eight Gym Badges around Kanto. Rosalind and the other former Turks, except for Veld who declines to return to his position as Director, decide to rejoin the Turks and she and Reno begin a relationship, much to Elena's blessing and surprise of the rest of the Turks, especially Jessie, James and Meowth, who are more than happy to work with the former members.

In the Epilogue, it is revealed that Luxu has returned to Midgar and secretly witnessed the events that unfolded along side Ira, who questions him on how those without Keyblades were able to save the world, especially since Rosa has no magic within her. Luxu simply says, "Sometimes even _normal_ people surprise you." and the two leave to meet with the other Foretellers.

Short time later, Rufus and the Turks receive an urgent call from Cloud and Serena who inform them that Jenova may be returning, much to their shock. They then await for the rest of the Guardians of Light to arrive to look into the situation.

In the Secret Ending, Genesis visits Spira and speaks with the spirit of Auron in the Farplane who warns him that Yunalasca has returned once more as an Unsent due to a powerful but seemingly unknown God who isn't of darkness, but of light and is furious. The former SOLDIER, sensing a connection between Yunalasca and Jenova, decides to return to Midgar, but is stunned when Auron and others from the dead begin to emerge, brought back once more.

* * *

_Prologue of "Spiritual Warriors-Final Fantasy-Sailor Moon Continuum Chronicles"..._

Duloc-Fairy-Tale World...

This was very confusing. Serena couldn't for the life of her figure out why the Ream of Light was still in danger, this time by a threat that, like Organization XIII, no one had even heard of until last minutes notice. Even as she, Darien, Rini, Lusie, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sakura, Madison, Kero, Akiho, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Diego, Brooke, Shira, Buck, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Maya, Tiffenie, and Luna, along with Cat-Luna and Artemis, were all having an important meeting in Duloc Castle, they were still lead to a dead end of the Ascians's plot.

"Oh...What do those guys want?" Serena groaned loudly, head on the table with her arms behind it, and getting a headache for trying to come up with an answer, but like many times before, found nothing. "There's gotta be a connection with the Asicans."

She then sat up straight, looking quite annoyed. "How many times do we have to fight off evil who like to use Darkness?"

"Yeah, and even though the Warriors of Darkness have gone home, I don't think the Ascians are gonna quit anytime soon." Sakura sighed in agreement.

"That's the problem with life since the very beginning." Buck pointed out, "You get the good guys, and you get the bad ones. Each one have to go one way or another. It's the circle of life! And in most cases in both sides, some of them change and swap sides; like swapping fruit for vegatables!"

"How can food be part of the situation?" Shira asked, dumbfounded.

"Maybe it's like how fresh fruit and others go all rotten and bad after a while." Diego shrugged, cluelessly, trying to understand Buck's 'logic' on things.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. You get bad guys like Team Rocket who after getting fired decided to help us out since two years ago." Shrek pointed out, though even he didn't get what Buck was really trying to say.

The weasel grinned approvingly. "Exactly my point. Good answer, Ogre!"

"You mean this will keep on going forever?" Maya queried, sounding shocked that the fight to protect the worlds may never be over. Still being a new Sailor Guardian, she knew that she still had a lot to learn and had come far as both a new Guardian of Light and a member of the Sailor Team.

"Well, hopefully not, but one can't be too careful and we can't really expect for things to return to normal forever. Learned that out the hard way." Raye answered with an apologetic smile.

Ash, who once again opted to go for the new clothes, which is a mixture of his Realm of Sleep Attire, his clothes he wore just after the Mark of Mastery Exam and dealing with Omega in the past, during the Keyblade War and in the Kalos Region, and Sora's garments from almost two years ago, that his mother had given him just before arriving in the Pasio Region, also a bit exhausted with the enemies appearing, but also knowing that everyone still had a lot to do, leaned back in his chair and sighed while gazing up at the ceiling.

"That's true. It's too bad most bad guys catch us off-guard the first time we meet them. But at least we won't have to worry about dangerous Gods besides Hades, and even then, Herc can handle that guy." He said.

"You say that, you'll be jinxing us." Manny warned, adding half-sarcastically. "Next thing that'll happen, that creepy alien everybody calls Jenova will be coming back in another form."

This made most of the Sailor Team groan when they heard this, as Lita sighing. "Please don't remind us. Most of us have never seen Jenova, and we had to handle Kadaj's gang looking for her head!"

"Who's Jenova and why were these guys Ka-something and his group were looking for her head?" Roger asked, shuddering as he cringed. "That just sounds disgusting."

"It's a long story." Serena grumbled, shuddering at the memories of what happened almost two years ago. "Let's just say...Jenova's a 10,000 year old alien who likes to destroy life and is very dangerous when it comes to mind-control. Part of her was put inside Sephiroth, and Kadaj and his two brothers were actually remnants of him."

"WHAT!?" Maya, and the Dino-Birds exclaimed in shock, horror and disgust. Akiho gasped in horror while covering her mouth with her hands. Even Buck looked shocked.

The Sailor Team who went through the experiences all slowly nodded. Cat-Luna, Artemis, Tiffenie, Luna, Akiho, and Maya shared glances while cringing. Even Brooke and Shira, both reminded of that story, shuddered.

"Yeeep. And no thanks to Bhunivelze, Caius's darkness formed at it's own just before the Keyblade War months back, traveled back in time, and gave Kadaj's group the ability to travel back and forth through space and time to attack Serena and King Mickey." Diego said, dryly.

"...Well, the surface worlds never cease to amaze me." Gavin said, uncomfortably.

"Just glad we never met them." Gertie muttered in disgust.

Roger nodded, more terrified than his father and sister. "Just thinking about it is going to give me nightmares."

"Welcome to the club." Serena deadpanned, only to perk up in surprise when her Gummiphone's ringtone filled the air. Reaching into her dress pockets, she pulled out the gadget and answerd it. "Hello? Serena speaking."

The small screen lit up and revealed the familiar face of Cloud who began to speak. "_Hey. Sorry for calling at short notice, but...We have a problem._"

"Cloud? What is it?" The Moon Princess asked, puzzled and, seeing the slightly fearful look friend's eyes, and spreading onto his face, worry.

"_Not sure if it's anything to worry about, but...Aerith and I had nightmares and...We think that Jenova's gonna revive herself, and most of our enemies from our past-lives._" The spiky-haired man explained, uneasily.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Everyone in the room exclaimed in shock, disbelief and horror.

"Jenova!?" Ash exclaimed, standing up in concern.

"Pika pika!?" Pikachu echoed in disbelief.

"Yeah. It might be nothing, but, better to be safe than sorry. I already told Rufus and the Turks, and Aerith and Zack are contacting Sora, the King and the others to meet us in Edge." Cloud informed.

Realizing that this wasn't a thing to be ignored despite that they already had enough problems as it was, Serena nodded with determination. "Alright. We'll meet you guys there, an hour or two tops. Just be careful, Cloud."

"Thanks. You too." Cloud replied, before dropping the call. Serena wasted no time in standing up after putting her phone away.

"Looks like we'll have to cut our meeting short. If Cloud and Aerith are right about Jenova, which none of us have any clue on or or why, we can't ignore it. It'll be dangerous, but this is serious." Serena informed the Sailor Team who, despite being dismayed, all nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get going. We can't waste anymore time!" Artemis declared.

"The future of the Realm of Light still depends on you." Cat-Luna added.

"...I hate it when I'm right." Manny grumbled, knowing that they were in for yet another battle with another old enemy.

With that in mind, the Sailor Team hurried to pack up before saying their goodbyes to their families who would waiting for them again, and soon hurried to meet with Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Tifa, Sora, King Mickey and the rest of the Guardians of Light in the world of Midgar to once again go into another Jenova War.

(To be Continued in "Spiritual Warriors-Final Fantasy-Sailor Moon Continuum Chronicles")

Yet what they didn't know is that there is more to Jenova than even Cloud and Shinra even knew of.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like the Guardians of Light still have many fights ahead of them to gain the peace they longed for. But they still have a long way to go. The Galar Region will make an appearance, but only after the Sword and Shield games come out and I figure out how to handle the Sailor Moon: Another Story enemies Apsu and the General Scouts will fight Sailor Moon and her family and friends.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	6. 2000-Cosmos and Chaos of Light

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Hydaelyn Saga.**_

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. It took me forever to figure out how more adventures of the Guardians of Light would turn out and a few other things that had gone a bit wild. As such, not only I have finally come up with new ideas, but also new leading characters will be joining the group with more midquels on the way: **

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are joining the Continuum, with elements burrowed from both the modern-Sonic games and the Sonic X anime with a new original storyline! Oh, and the Hydaelyn Saga will be slightly cross-overed with the "Sailor Moon Continuum: The Alternate Hydaelyn Saga" which I still have yet to begin writing.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Sonic the Hedgehog, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFIX or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie/Chibiusi(Future Mini Moon), Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

**The rest of the rights belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Clamp, Pokemon Company, Dreamworks, BluSky Studios, 20th Century Fox, Disney, Square Enix, and Sega.**

* * *

Middle-Year 5: Old/New Foes, New/Old Friends.

Spiritual Warriors-Final Fantasy-Sailor Moon Continuum Chronicles.

Main Protagonist-Final Fantasy VII: Cloud Strife.

Main Protagonist-Final Fantasy X: Tidus.

Returning Character-Final Fantasy X: Auron.

Main Antagonists: Yunalasca(FFX), Jenova(FFVII), Deepground, Tsviets and the Restrictor(FFVII).

Story: Directly after the events of "Pokemon: Masters League-Season 17" and "Pokemon: Operation R", Cloud Strife and the Guardians of Light assemble after he and Aerith had haunting visions of the return of Jenova, the evil abomination lifeform whose cells were used to create Sephiroth, and one of Bhunivelze's twisted plans with the connections of Chaos, while Tidus, Yuna, and Megan(Sailor Tide) had visions of Yunalasca, the first Summoner to defeat Sin, to not only return, but also to unleash her wrath. While not yet knowing the cause of these visions, the Guardians of Light including Rufus Shinra and the Turks decide to investigate to see what is happening.

Yuna decides to visit the Temples of the Aeons to see what is happening, with Tidus, Sailor Tide, and King Mickey traveling with her back to Spira. What they find is not only the Aeons of the Fayth had returned, but also that there is a case of unauthorized "Beckoning" in the Moonflow region. What they also discover, however, is far more serious: a mass overflow of unsent.

In Midgar, Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Tifa, Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Team head to the Forgotten City and find that the White Materia(which has vanished since the demise of the Bahamut-King in "Sailor Moon: Calling"), has rematerialized before narrowly escaping the newly revived Rosso, much to their shock. At the same time in Midgar Ruins, the Dark Moon Team and the Turks evade capture from the revived Azul despite Sailor Dark Moon having defeated him earlier, and are narrowly saved by Genesis who informs him that the situation has gotten very serious, and that many of the unsent in Spira have returned.

Meanwhile, the Wayfinder Team and Team Pokepals discover that despite that Xehanort has informed Seymour of Kingdom Hearts, he has no connections of the current situation nor is it related to Bhunivelze's plans. Aqua, Sceptile and Grovyle deduce that the likely return of Yunalasca as well as Jenova is done by a new enemy, believing that it is the work of the Ascians.

In Spira, Tidus' group find that following this ominous phenomenon, Sin also returns, terrorizing the world once again. Yuna, realizing that she is to be forced into another battle against Sin, attempts to break up with Tidus, only for Sailor Tide and Mickey to both remind her that sacrifice is not an option and that they must first find the one responsible for the beckoning, and then they and Tidus realize that Yunalasca, despite having been dead, may have returned as an Unsent and is the one causing all of this.

To do this, they must first reunite with Yuna's guardians-Lulu, Wakka, Kimarai, Rikku, and both Tidus and Mickey, with Paine, Sailor Tide and Sailor Hope joining them. As they travel across Spira to once again gain aid from the Aeons and are shocked to discover that Auron has also returned. Narrowly avoiding both the followers of Seymour as well as a revived Nero and Weiss, the group seek out the Fayth who explains that Yunalasca's connection with Jenova is much stronger than they realize.

Cloud's group in the meantime, along with Vincent and Rena, travel across Midgar in hopes of figuring out the meaning of Jenova's return to which Genesis explains that Auron has warned him about Yunalasca's return by a God whom is full of light and is angry for unknown reasons. Sailor Moon at first believes that Bhunivelze may be the cause of this despite that she has defeated him and Chaos within Xehanort's heart, but Vincent disagrees, saying that it could be a God whom they may know and yet were tricked.

Cloud in the meantime thinks that it could be someone whom he has seen during the Moon and Bhunivelze War during his fight against Sephiroth before the final battle in Scala Ad Caelum, saying that he and some of the others briefly helped a resistance group in another world who were up against a powerful enemy themselves and sensed an 'unusual blue warrior' who had a heart similar to Sailor Moon's. Looking into the Jenova reports in Nibelhiem, they discover a secret report not spotted before and then realize that Jenova and Yunalasca share a strong resemblence.

As Tidus' group reach the Zanarkand Ruins and attempt to use the same stragety they used against Sin seven years eariler, they are captured by Nero who attempts to send them into the Realm of Darkness except for Yuna who is to be taken to Yunalasca along with Tidus to perform the Final Summoning under orders of Yunalasca. Sailor Tide, Mickey and the other Guardians however escape and race towards the Temple of the Fayth to rescue Tidus and Yuna but are sent to the Realm of Darkness.

Tidus however is sent away and Yunalasca undoes the Fayth's resurrection spell that brought him back to life five years earlier. Rather than returning to the Farplane, however, Tidus is instead sent to the Final World due to the resting place of Spira being in turmoil. Guided by the spirits of Shuyin and Lenne, Tidus returns to life and reunites with his group as Mickey had used his Keyblade to escape the Dark World. They learn that Yunalasca has taken Yuna to Midgar and according to the Unsent Braska, Yuna's father, attempts to merge with Jenova by the use of sacrificing Yuna and using the White Materia in Aerith's possession.

At the same time, Cloud's group are nearly overtaken by the Tsviets as they struggle to fight the enemies at the Northen Crater where Cloud is mentally tortured by Jenova's spirit. With the help of Sailor Moon, Tifa, Zack and Aerith, Cloud breaks free from Jenova's control and defeats her Sephi-Form. Unfortunately, Aerith is kidnapped by Weiss who declares War to be set in the Midgar Ruins. The Guardians of Light reunite and, realizing that they have no choice, they infiltrate Midgar Ruins with the aid of WRO. It is here that they learn that Yunalasca is in fact Jenova's original form, as 10,000 years earlier, Spira had been the same situation and that without Mickey being needed, history had repeated itself with the King breaking it.

In the past, as Spira had been doomed to face destruction thousands of years after the first permament demise of Sin, Yunalasca, in her fury of Yuna and her Guardians breaking tradition and killing Sin, left the original Spira and with the aid of Bhunivelze who had created Chaos by that time, landed in the original world of Kingdom Hearts where 2,000 years later after her defeat by the Cetra(Ancients), was discovered and, mistaken as a Cetra, was renamed Jenova, but because of both Sailor Moon and King Mickey as well as the War of Cosmos and Chaos, everything in the Realm of Light was reborn and Spira was recreated and reset with everyone's memories except Yunalasca's wiped out.

During the War in Midgar-Ruins with the Guardians of Light defeating Deepground once again as well as holding back Sin who had arrived in an attempts to destroy both the world and Spira, Cloud, Sailor Moon, Vincent, Sailor Dark Moon, Mickey and Zack confront and defeat Nero, Weiss and the original Deepground leader the Restrictor, also the leader of the Restrictors who attempted to Deepground to prevent them from betraying them by implanting microchips into their minds.

Although Cloud, Zack, and the quick arrival of Tifa and Rikku save Aerith and Yuna, Yunalasca and the spirit of Jenova use the White Materia and the collected Aeons to merge and rejoin as one, now renaming herself/themselves as Jenolasca before calling forth a virtual Meteor to destroy the world and plunge the Realm of Light into destruction.

Thinking quickly, Cloud and Tidus, both having fought against Jenova through Sephiroth and Sin as well as Yunalasca, with the aid of the Guardians of Light, forcefully sends Jenolasca into the Realm of Sleep and follow there while Sailor Moon and the rest of the group, aided by Aerith and Yuna's powers, hold off the virtual Meteor knowing that the only way for it to vanish is to destroy Jenolasca.

Arriving in the dream version of Zanarkand, Cloud and Tidus confront and destroy Jenolasca with the aid of Genesis and Auron, the former seemingly sacrificing himself to allow Cloud and Tidus to defeat her. With Jenolasca's demise, the virtual Meteor is destroyed and the beckoning done by Yunalasca is broken, erasing Sin from existence and returning all of the Unsent including Auron back to the Farplane with the exception of Tidus who remains alive.

As the Guardians mourn Genesis's death, thanking him for his efforts and forgiving him for his past deeds, knowing that he has atoned for his actions, Sailor Moon senses a familiar but now fully human presence. She, along with everyone else, looks back at the cliff. On the top of the Midgar Ruins's original ShinRa building, they find Genesis standing heroically on top. Everyone is relieved that he is safe and ultimately cured from his Jenova implanted cells, no longer holding the power of the Jenova Cells yet still being able to fly despite having full human parts within him.

Two days later, everyone celebrates on Besaid Island in Spira where Tidus proposes to Yuna who happily accepts, Zack and Aerith plan on opening a flower shop in Radiant Garden, and Cloud and Tifa, renewing their relationship from their past lives, share a kiss.

In the Epilogue, three days later, Serena, the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team discuss plans on visiting the Galar Region for the upcoming Championships League to which Ash wants to compete in. They ultimately decide to go and prepare to return to Earth while also keeping an eye out on any further Ascian activity.

However, it is revealed that Maleficent was the one who beckoned Yunalasca's revival in order to eliminate Sailor Moon and her friends as well as Luxu and the Foretellers in order to retrieve the Black Box and is frustrated that this plan had ultimately failed. Pete then arrives and informs her that he overheard the Sailor Team's plans to explore the Galar Region and that he has found something interesting that could help them to their advantage. He reveals that he found a secret, abandoned base with a black animal in a deep sleep to which Maleficent agrees to investigate and decides to once again follow the Sailor Team.

In the Secret Ending, on a planet similar to both Earth and Disney Castle, Mobius, an evil scientist known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik-commonly known as Dr. Eggman, has taken possession of seven rainbow gems in a plot to rule the world and build his empire.

However, before he can launch his attack on an Ancient Civilization of Pre-historic insects on an remote island, he is stopped by an airplane piloted by a young two tailed Mobian fox before being defeated by a fifteen year old Mobian blue hedgehog, sending Eggman blasting off and the evil doctor vowing revenge. When the Ancient humanoid insects thank the blue hedgehog and ask for his name, before leaving for his home continent, he introduces himself as Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic and his fox friend, Tails, then depart for home, unaware that their heroic actions were being spied on by a mysterious humaniod Wolf in a coat who grins evilly, saying to himself that he will get what he wants in a land that suffered darkness on Earth, foreshadowing future adventures and challenges for not only Sonic and his friends, but also for Sailor Moon and her friends and family, leading into the next adventure.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Sonic: Galar Conquest-Season 21.

Main Protagonist-Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon(Serena).

New Protagonists/Characters-Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna.

New Characters-Pokemon: Gloria, Champion "Lee" Leon.

Main Antagonists: Rinsler(OC), Chairman Rose(Pokemon Sword and Shield), the Brotherhood of Sins(OCs), Maleficent(Sleeping Beauty), Pete(Disney's Mickey Mouse), Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic the Hedgehog).

Story: In the world of Mobius, evil Genius Dr. Eggman attacks a city in his ultimate goal to retieve the Chaos Emeralds, seven crystals holding strong power for either good or evil so that he can conjour it and turn all lifeforms into his robotic slaves. His plan, much like many times before, however, is foiled by Sonic the Hedgehog who, along with his trusted friends and allies Miles "Tails" Prowler, Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echdina, pursues Eggman in his Secret Base.

After defeating several of his robots, Sonic catches up to Eggman and manages to take one of the Chaos Emeralds before escaping the airship which crashes, killing Eggman. Despite Eggman's death, Heartless began to appear and after Sonic defeats the Darkside Heartless, he, his friends and the Chaos Emeralds are ejected by a Wolf-like lifeform Rinsler.

Meanwhile, at the same time in Duloc, following the battle against Jenolasca in Midgar one week earlier, Serena, feeling depressed due to the constant new enemies emerging despite the deaths of Bhunivelze, Chaos and Xehanort, worries that the Ascians's goal to revive Zodiak may be the true reason for the newer enemies arriving in the Realm of Light.

Despite this, she and the Guardians of Light(except for Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, Lucrecia Cresent, Squall "Leon" Leonhart, Rinoa Heartily, Jason, Sceptile, Lyla, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Chirithy, Rufus, the Turks, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Team Pokepals, and the Pirates of the Black Pearl) finally travel to the Galar Region for Ash to take part of the Galar Championship League and to explore the region itself. Upon arriving and after befriending a new trainer Gloria, her starter Pokemon Grookey, and experienced Galarian Trainer Victor and his Pokemon Scobble, they find that the Galar Region is suddenly attacked by Heartless and new monsters called the Xetrias.

After defeating them, the Guardians find Sonic who landed on Earth with one of the Chaos Emeralds and when each learn of what happened in each adventures, and with Akiho remembering of a Legend that both Earth and Mobius were originally linked 7,000 years earlier until a dark being dubbed Sins(not the same Sin from Spira) broke their connection, he befriends them and reveals how the power of the Chaos Emeralds work.

Serena, and her friends conclude that the Emeralds are not from the Unseen Realm or even part of Bhunivelze's plans and that Sonic himself is connected to the Emeralds much like how Serena, Rini and Lusie are bond with each time-versions of the Silver Crystal.

Realizing that the other six Emeralds are possibly scattered across the Galar Region as well as Sonic's friends, the Guardians meet with Jessie, James and Meowth(who had arrived for vacation) and with the aid of Gloria(who accidentally discovered their real identities), travel across the Galar Region to locate the Chaos Emeralds into two teams; Serena and the Sailor Team(including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Mickey, Donald and Goofy), and Sonic travel together while the Dark Moon Team decide to investigate the Xetrias and in case Rinsler attacks.

During their search for the Chaos Emeralds as well as Sonic's friends, the Sailor Team, Sonic and Gloria go exploring a forest called the Slumbering Weald, but are driven off by a powerful Pokémon, and must face off against Maleficent and Pete who overheard about the Emeralds and seek to find them for Universal Domination. When Mickey deduces that Rinsler may have something to do with the Xetrias and knowing of the severed link between Earth and Mobius, the Sailor Team also encounter Shadow, a black hedgehog resembling to Sonic who was created by, to Sonic's shock, Eggman's grandfather Dr. Gerald Robotnik, fifty years earlier in order to cure his granddaughter and Shadow's only friend, Maria.

After Sonic fights Shadow, the latter steals the fourth Chaos Emerald and is revealed to have been released from his capsle prison by Maleficent, having joined forces with her. While reuniting with Tails, Amy Rose and Knuckles along the way and securing two more Chaos Emeralds as well as Ash competing in the Gyms, the Sailor Team learn about two Legendary Pokémon who saved Galar from a crisis called the Darkest Day in ancient times, and deduce that they are the Pokémon they encountered in the Slumbering Weald.

Sailor Moon and the group also find that Rinsler is the leader of a group called the Brotherhood of Sins, who apparently are followers of the Dark Sin that broke the connection between Earth and Mobius and attempt to do the same by severing the links of all worlds and plunge them into the Realm of Darkness.

With the help from Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbossa and their Crew who have come to visit the Galar Region, Sailor Moon, Sonic and the Sailor Team retrieve another Chaos Emerald but are horrified to discover that Hiyuns, one of the members of the Brotherhood, is a human-shaped Xetria of Shuyin, created by Rinsler off of the latter's anger which, also ceased to be thanks to Sailor Tide in Spira, was absorbed just before their departure to the Farplane as the Xetrais feed off heart-breaking and angsted feelings of those who lost those important to them. Sailor Moon, feeling guilty for seemingly dragging Sonic into the continuing battle to protect the worlds, is reassured by him that she didn't do anything wrong.

After successfully taking back the other two Chaos Emeralds from their enemies, Sailor Moon, Team Sonic and the Guardians of Light find the final Chaos Emerald in the Galar League in Wyndon to which Ash competes due to being the Top Pokemon Master in the Champion's Cup for the opportunity to fight Champion Leon. After winning the tournament, Ash and Leon agree to have their battle the next day while the rest of the group decide to figure out how to prevent the Brotherhood from stealing the Chaos Emeralds. The group meet at the hotel, but Leon doesn't show up.

Serena and her friends find him discussing something with Chairman Rose. The next day, before the battle between Ash and Leon can commence, Chairman Rose awakens the Pokémon Eternatus in an attempt to harness its power to provide energy to Galar which has been part of Rinsler's plan to harnest the power of the Chaos Emeralds within Wyndon, triggering a second Darkest Day. Attempting to save Earth and the Realm of Light, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team as well as Team Sonic face off against the Brotherhood and the other enemies, while Gloria, Victor and the Dark Moon Team return to the Slumbering Weald and secure the aid of the legendary Pokémon, Zacian and Zamazenta.

But before they can ask the two Legendary Pokemon for help, they are confronted by Sordward and Shielbert, two brothers claiming to be descendants of ancient Galarian kings. The two steal one of the relics and begin forcing innocent Pokémon to Dynamax, causing an even bigger and more dangerous crisis in Galar, forcing the Guardians of Light to work with the Gym Leaders to subdue the Dynamax Pokémon, then track down and confront the brothers. They, the Brotherhood and Chairman Rose use Dynamax energy to drive Zamazenta berserk.

While Gloria somehow manages to calm Zacian, Akiho calms Zemazenta, and Sailor Moon, Mickey, Sonic, Ash, Sakura, and Sora defeat Maleficent, Pete and Shadow, the latter two villains being forced to retreat. Seeing the hurt and suffering Shadow had endured, Sailor Moon tells him that he doesn't need to seek out revenge and that Maria wouldn't want him to feel sad forever. This causes him to remember his promise to Maria just before her death by G.U.N, that he would help save Earth and give humanity a chance, and decides to keep to his promise.

However, Rinsler takes control of Eternatus, revealing that he is the one who severed the link between Earth and Mobius to create an empire under his rule, but was sealed away by Cosmos by the use of the Chaos Emeralds, which were created in Mobius by the power of light and from the remains of Omega. Rinsler, knowing that he needs a lifeform with a powerful connection of the Chaos Emeralds, attempts to devour Sonic. Just as Sailor Moon is about to risk her life to save him, Shadow takes her and Sonic's place, sacrificing himself in the process. This allows Rinsler to return to his true form and begins to engulf Earth into darkness.

With the aid of Zacian and Zamazenta, Sailor Moon, Sonic, Ash, Pikachu, Gloria, Sora, Sakura, and Mickey free Eternatus from Rinsler's hands, but are unable to defeat him and Sonic is gravely injured in the attack. Horrified and fearing for his life, Sailor Moon desperately pleads the Chaos Emeralds to help her save him and the Realm of Light. This allows Cosmos to mentally tell her that, due to the Silver Crystal being half of her power and her own light still being powerful enough, Sailor Moon can use both as well as awakening Sonic's true inner power as he is one of the many few who can harness the Chaos Emeralds to perform the miracle to help save everyone.

Sailor Moon then uses the Silver Crystal to make a connection which restores Sonic with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and both transform into Ultimate Sailor Moon and Super Sonic with the aid of the Guardians of Light. Ultimate Sailor Moon and Super Sonic then break Rinsler's barrier before entering his body and continue to fight him until he is destroyed. Rinsler falls to his death, but the battle takes a toll on Ultimate Sailor Moon and Super Sonic who return to normal, and Earth is saved. Deciding that Ash and Leon's battle should be held off for a while, the Guardians rest Sailor Moon and Sonic who awaken a day later and reunite with all of their friends.

One week later, after Ash and Leon's battle ends in a draw and returning Zacian and Zamazenta's artifacts to their rightful place, using the powers of Light and the Chaos Emeralds, the Guardians create a new link between Mobius, the Fairytale World, Disney Castle, Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, and the Land of Departure which will allow them to visit each other, while deciding that the past of the link between Earth and Mobius should remain a secret.

Sonic and his team then return home with a promise to visit the Guardians again and they do the same to explore Mobius one day. One week later, Serena and the Sailor Team get a surprise visit from Team Sonic where they all happily reunite and Sonic, Amy Rose, Tails and Knuckles decide to join the Guardians of Light which Serena happily accepts.

In the Epilogue, Shadow, having been revived when Rinsler was destroyed, visits the Slumbering Weald with Gloria and despite his dislike for humanity, decides to begin a new journey for atonement and leaving his past behind, with Gloria joining him for a while, indicating that they are forming a friendship of their own.

In the Secret Ending, Apsu, revealed to have been the one to free Rinsler from his prison which set course to what happened in the Galar Region earlier, is disgusted that not even he can destroy Sailor Moon or the Silver Crystal. Unable to find an Alternate Universe where she has won and seeing how Luxu has entered an Alternate Universe where the Guardians of Light have not yet reunited with Buck, or even met Gavin, Gertie and Roger and that Akiho is not a member of the Sailor Team, finds that in this Universe where Luxu has perished, Eggman is still alive.

Apsu then decides to create her own by changing the "destiny" of Sailor Moon. The General Scouts, Rubius, Jedite, and the Chancellor then retrieve the Alternate-Eggman from the Alternate Universe following his defeat by Alternate-Sailor Moon and Alternate-Sonic who had just defeated an Ascian named Sciontus. When Apsu reveals what is happening and how to destroy all versions of Sailor Moon and Sonic, Alternate-Eggman agrees with pure desire to rule all worlds.

* * *

Special Series-Sailor Moon, Shrek and Sonic: The Three Knights.

Returning Characters-Shrek: Arthur "Artie" Pendragon, Queen Lilian, Merlin.

New Character-Sonic and the Black Night: Merlina.

Main Antagonist: Uther Pendragon.

Story: One and a half weeks after the adventures in the Galar Region, Team Sonic, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy are visiting Serena, Shrek and the rest of the Sailor Team in the Fairytale World when they receive an urgent message that the Kingdom of Far Far Away is overrun by a Black Knight and that he has told them to face him or else many innocent lives will be lost.

The Guardians of Light race to the Kingdom only to find that it is a trap set by the father of King Arthur "Artie", Uther Pendragon who, still seeing Artie unfit to be King and has used a scabbard belonging to the legendary sword Excalibur. He captures most of the group, but before he imprison Sailor Moon, Shrek and Sonic, a wizard Merlina, Merlin's young granddaughter, arrives and the four retreat, but not before Sailor Moon loses her Keyblade which is accidentally caught by Ash, rendering her Keybladeless.

Escaping into the woods where Sailor Moon and Shrek reunite with Artie who had been forced to escape thanks to Merlina earlier, the young wizard explains to them and Sonic that Uther has become corrupted by the scabbard due to the darkness in his heart and his hatred for magic as well as the heroic actions done by the Sailor Team.

The only way to defeat Uther and save the Kingdom is for Sailor Moon, Shrek and Sonic to become Artie's Knights of the Round Table and protect him, while Artie himself must fufill the legend by locating the Excalibur. Without Sailor Moon's Keyblade, Shrek's strength being without weapons, and Sonic's speed alone being insufficient to defeat Uther, the trio take up the three Sacred Swords: Sailor Moon wields the Laevatein, Shrek wields the Galatine, and Sonic wields the Arondight. For Artie to fight and really prove himself, he temporily wields another Sacred Sword, Caliburn.

As Sailor Moon and her friends travel to find Excalibur, as well as facing the arrogant Lancelot who has left the Academy to become a Knight, as well as two other would-be-knights, Gawain and Percival, at Merlina's suggestion, the quartet meet with the Lady of the Lake, Nimue, who tests Sailor Moon, Shrek and Sonic to prove they are worthy Knights to protect Artie, who meets Alice who is tasked to travel with the group and the two slowly fall in love.

After completing her tasks, Nimue tells them that they must face monsters that represents their greatest weaknesses in order to restore the powers of the Sacred Swords which will reveal the true resting place of the Excalibur. Once defeating the monsters and restoring the Sacred Swords, the group find Excalibur which Artie pulls out, fulfilling the legend in the Fairytale World before they return to Far Far Away to once again confront Uther.

Despite defeating him the first time, Uther reveals he was in the league with Maleficent who plans to plungue the Fairytale World into darkness and has manipulated him despite his desire to still destroy all magic and kill the Guardians of Light due to their powers. Maleficent, as well as Pete, have also captured Merlina and Alice before Uther uses the scabbard to make himself immortal, forcing Merlina to summon the underworld directly into the kingdom, creating the Dark Hollow and forcing the two villains to retreat.

Before he can kill Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sonic and Artie, the timely arrival of the Wayward Team sends them out of the Castle where they reunite with the Dark Moon Team as well as Lancelot, Gawain and Percival. Nimue explains that the sacred swords can be used to form a barrier to prevent the Dark Hollow's spread.

Sailor Dark Moon and the Dark Moon Team instead use their powers to create their own barrier while Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sonic and Artie enter the Dark Hollow to once again confront Uther, but he proves to be too powerful this time, destroying the Caliburn and badly injuring the three knights as well as Artie. The continuing resolve to defeat Uther from Sailor Moon, Shrek and Sonic allows Artie to use the Excalibur to fully awaken the power of the Sacred Swords, and the trio are transformed into three armored super forms-Laevatein Sailor Moon, Galatine Shrek, and Arondight Sonic.

The trio defeat Uther while Artie destroys the scabbard, ending his father's immortality and spares his life, convincing him that not hall magic is evil and that everyone deserves to live out life. Seeing the error of his ways, Uther apologizes for his actions and turns himself in, but not before he and his son finally reconcile and finally seeing that Artie is the true King. The Guardians of Light reunite while Merlina is reunited with Merlin, Artie and Alice proclaim their love, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Sonic hand over the Sacred Swords to Lancelot, Gawain and Percival who are knighted as the new Knights of the Round Table by Artie.

In the Epilogue, Artie and Alice marry with Alice now becoming the new Queen of Far Far Away, with the Sailor Team, Team Sonic, the Dark Moon Team, and the Wayfinder Team attending. The story ends with Kairi catching the bouquet, and Serena, Shrek and Sonic happily watch on, while Serena has also regained her Keyblade.

* * *

Special Series-Kingdom Hearts: Arabian Rings.

Main Protagonist-Kingdom Hearts: Roxas.

New Character-Sonic and the Secret Rings: Shahra, Genie of the Ring.

Main Antagonist-Sonic and the Secret Rings: Erazor Djinn.

Story: During the events of "Sailor Moon, Shrek and Sonic: The Three Knights", the Dark Moon Team including Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie and Abu, and Iago(who is visiting while taking a break from his travels with Cassim) are relaxing in Agate Village until Roxas is encountered by Shahra, a Genie of the Ring.

She explains that Erazor is merging the Orre Region with not only Agrabah's earliest histories, but also parallel versions of it from other dimensions and asks Roxas to help her, to which he agrees and informs the rest of the group, with Genie not only being a friend of Shahra, but also knowing how dangerous Erazor Djinn is. Roxas dons a ring that makes him Shahra's master and grants him the ability to ask for any wishes within her power. But as the Dark Moon Team and Shahra return to Agrabah to inform the Sultan, they encounter Erazor Djinn inside the Palace and that he has already began merging Parallel versions of it's history through out the Orre Region.

He tells them of his intent to search for seven artifacts called the World Rings, which Shahra claims do not exist. Erazor shoots an arrow of fire at Shahra, but Roxas takes it for her. Erazor opportunistically captures the rest of the Dark Moon Team except for Jake and Iago(believing that both of them are the most useless members) and tells Roxas that he will remove the arrow if Roxas gathers the World Rings for him.

If Roxas does not do so before the flame goes out, his "life is forfeit". Roxas, Jake, Iago and Shahra embark on a quest to retrieve the World Rings. Over the course of this quest, they learn that whoever collects the rings must be sacrificed to create a link between the Arabian Nights universe and the real world, also that the rings themselves are sealed with different emotions to which Roxas feels effects due to having grown his own heart. Elsewhere in the quest, Shahra gives Roxas Erazor's lamp to use as a last resort.

Through out the journey, Roxas befriends Shahra while coming to accept that he still has a lot to learn due to being Sora's Nobody until being made fully human. Just before finding the final World Ring, Erazor Djinn, coming to learn that Xion was originally a replica, mind-controls her and sends her to fight Roxas as a test to see if they are developed humans. In an emotional battle, Roxas is victorious and wishes Shahra to free Xion from Erazor's control and the two are reunited.

After Xion joins them and they find the final World Ring, Erazor convinces Shahra to give them to him. To try and keep them out of Erazor's hands, Roxas wishes for Shahra to do what she truly thinks is right, and she collapses on the ground as her mind cracks due to her conflicting emotions. Erazor attempts to sacrifice Roxas in order to open the gateway between dimensions, but in a move of altruistic suicide, Shahra interrupts the attack, saving Roxas and asking for his forgiveness before dying in his arms. Without Roxas as the proper offering, Erazor mutates into the monstrous Alf Layla wa-Layla, now intent on remaking Earth and all dimensions in his image.

Roxas absorbs the Seven Rings, giving him the power to free his friends before he, Xion and Lea, due to sharing the growth of forming hearts as Nobodies and as close friends, defeat Alf Layla wa-Layla, but Erazor subsequently boasts that he is immortal and will always return. Roxas then reveals that he possesses Erazor's lamp, and wishes for Erazor(being the only Genie to ever bring anyone back to life) to bring Shahra back to life, restore the world and other dimensions to their original states, and be trapped in his lamp for all eternity.

Erazor refuses to do so, but is helpless against the power of his lamp. After granting the third wish, Erazor pleads for Shahra to stop Roxas and save him, but she refuses, leaving him to be sucked into his lamp. Shahra then bursts into tears, and Roxas wishes for her freedom, allowing her to begin her life anew like how Aladdin used his third wish to free Genie from his lamp two years earlier.

Roxas then disposes of the lamp in a pit of lava on Citadark Isle before he and the Dark Moon Team bid farewell to Shahra who states that Roxas' actions will forever be remembered in the history of Agrabah and the Orre Region.

In the Epilogue, the Dark Moon Team, sensing trouble in the Fairytale World, make contact with the Wayfinder Team and arrive in Far Far Away to reunite with Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sonic and Artie to help defeat the latter's father Uther and then later attend the Wedding of Artie and Alice with the Sailor Team after saving the Kingdom.

Yet the dangers of Apsu are just around the corner.

* * *

_Prologue of "Sailor Moon: ReMind-Season 22"..._

Crystal Tokyo-30th Century...

She should be feeling relaxed and happy. Today was supposed to be a day of celebrations and happiness, as it has been since the ultimate demise of the Doom Phantom, having been destroyed in the 20th Century years ago, as well as the restoration of peace within the Realm of Light. Yet Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't. In fact, she hasn't been able to fully relax even after the demise of Bhunivelze and other just as dangerous enemies after him. Some say that it is because the absence of her daughter Princess Serena "Rini" Tsukino was still in the past with her past-self and that the Queen misses her dearly.

That is true, she had to admit. But that wasn't her only concern despite that the safety of her beloved daughter, granddaughter and dear friends and family, both in the past and the future were on the very top. No, it was something else. Something more sinister, one that she knew was an ultimate battle her past-self would have to handle and it's connected to the future and all dimensions of the Space-Time Continuum.

"It's only a matter of time." The voice of her beloved husband, King Darien, spoke behind her. Neo-Queen Serenity glances over her shoulder to see him approach as she has been staring out of the window of the Crystal Palace.

"Yes." The young Queen nodded in agreement grimly. "Apsu will soon begin her attack, and all of the past, present and future, all of destiny, will soon perish. Not just for us, but all dimensions."

"Is that why you requested for our visitor to come?" King Darien asked, curiously.

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed, giving him a sad smile. "He doesn't yet know it, but he is a dear friend, or soon will be. The Time-Paradox that is meant to be must continue on until Princess Lusie has grown up. Until then, we must do what we can to ensure the safety and freedom of everything and for everyone."

"And he is one of our only hopes."

"Yes."

The conversation came to a halt when they heard a knock before the two royals allowed the visitors to come in. They turned just as the door opened and two royal guards approached, along with their visitor who walked in between them, looking decidingly nervous but was doing his best to remain calm. The guards and the visitor then all knelt on one knee each and bowed their respects to the King and Queen.

"Your Majesty, Neo-Queen Serenity, we have brought the guest you requested." One of the two Guards announced.

The former Princess of the Moon nodded warmly. "Thank you. You may leave until further notice."

The two Guards nodded before standing up, bowing their respects once more and then made their leave. The visitor remained, and was kindly gestured by the King and Queen to stand.

"You...wished to see me, your grace?" The visitor, sounding like he hasn't even reached sixteen yet, respectfully asked. He had wondered why the Queen of Crystal Tokyo would request to see him, of all people, to speak with her. He hasn't even met her before, let alone been allowed to make audience with her. And yet somehow, with a look of relief and hope despite that she tried to hide it from her face, he felt as though...she knew him even though this is his first time meeting her.

"Yes, I did. It is a relief to see that you have come...Silver the Hedgehog." Neo-Queen Serenity replied with a nod.

The visitor is revealed to be a young Mobian hedgehog with grey-white fur who gazed at the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo in awe, wonder, confusion and shock.

Far Far Away: Fairytale World-20th Century...

It had been such a fantastic day. With Artie and Alice's wedding ceremony, the reception and party afterwards, and finally being able to explore the Kingdom without worries of fighting enemies, the Guardians of Light had fun with their friends and family in Far Far Away. As the Sailor Team, Team Sonic, the Dark Moon Team(who had been sharing stories of their own adventures in Agrabah on Earth with Roxas being the hero this time), and the Wayfinder Team were relaxing, Sonic came back from a quick run in the woods and was now sitting on the edge of the docks just outside of the castle, one leg dangling over the edge and the other up with his right arm on his knee, and his left hand on the wooden platform.

As the blue hedgehog was gazing over the horizon watching the sunset, he was humming to himself. It was a song that his mother Alena used to sing to him when he'd been a lot younger. Since the day he was born as he was told, his mom sang it to him to either lure him to sleep, or to comfort him whenever he felt very sad or scared or distressed. As he grew up, Sonic came to sing it to himself whenever he felt like it. It has always been his favorite, anyway, even though when others like Amy Rose caught him singing it to a sleeping Tails three years ago on their very first adventure together along with Knuckles, and just the other day during his, Serena, Shrek and Artie's adventure, the other three heard him sing it, the hero of Mobius felt embarrassed.

None the less, they all thought he was a good singer, or hummer depending, and that the lullaby was beautiful. Sonic didn't consider himself a good singer, but the song always has been beautiful, and as far as he's concerned, it always will be.

When he finished singing it, Sonic felt presence of someone behind him and looked over his shoulder to see that Serena, once again having heard him, was approaching him with a warm smile on her face. Even though he felt a bit embarrassed again, he gave her a bright smile in return. Since their adventures in the Galar Region on Earth, the two of them had become such great friends.

"Hi, Serena." Sonic greeted with a wave.

"Hey there, Sonic." Serena greeted back, approaching her newest close friend and sat down next to him by his right. "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know. Just enjoying the scenery." The blue hedgehog shrugged with a smirk. He turned his gaze back at the sunset, adding. "You know, I had fun with this adventure. Crazy things aside, it was one of the best and I got to learn how to wield a sword."

"You were fabulous with a sword. Much better learner than I was when I started using one." Serena remarked with a smile, which made her friend laugh sheepishly.

"Hey, we all managed to save Far Far Away together, and you and Shrek saved it more times than anybody can count, right?" Sonic pointed out.

The Moon Princess blushed, "Uh, well, I wouldn't say more times than anybody could count. At least maybe three times: first from the evil Fairy Godmother, then from her son, the Not-So-Prince Charming, and then from Rumpelstiltskin and Gutt when we first met Shira."

"The more I hear about how things went in this place, the more everything in this world sound way past different from all the story books." The blue hedgehog commented.

"Well, that's because it is way totally past different, more than one." Serena giggled. "I should know, because when I first came here, I was really surprised that Wolfy didn't even pretend to be an old lady. The first thing he said to me and Shrek was _"What?"_."

A sneeze was then heard before Sonic could respond, which startled him and Serena into looking over their shoulders to see the aforementioned fairy-tale Wolf who had arrived with a fishing rod and a basket with newly caught fish, having paused to sneeze while making his way back to the Castle. When he then felt that there were people looking at him, Wolfy turned to look and noticed their expressions.

"...What?" He shrugged, cluelessly.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry about that." Serena replied, sheepishly.

"Bless you." Sonic commented in response of the sneeze.

"Thank you." Wolfy muttered dully, before walking up the stairs, leaving the two on their own.

Once the wolf was out of eavesdrop, Sonic turned to Serena, asking. "Um, he is always like this?"

The leader of the Sailor Team shrugged apologetically with a bit of exasperation in her smile. "Yeah, pretty much. You get used to it."

"That's true." He smiled, before suggesting. "Hey, when you guys get to visit Mobius, I should show you around all of the cool spots I've been to with the gang."

"Really?" Serena asked, excitedly.

"You bet." Sonic grinned with a wink. "There's a festival coming up in a Kingdom I happen to know. I think you guys will like it."

"That'd be great!" The Moon Princess beamed, and she and her friend shared a laugh before turning their gaze back to the sunset, both of them wondering what the future will bring, and even though Serena knew that the Ascians were still out there, she felt that she and the Guardians of Light can handle it and anything the dark enemies can through at them.

What they didn't know is that their next big challenge is about to finally make their presence known, one that is linked to most of the challenges the Guardians had faced, including one that had brought the Team Sonic to meet the Sailor Team.

(To be Continued in "Sailor Moon: ReMind-Season 22")

Not only that, but in an Alternate Universe somewhere out there, a similar thing was happening, one that could bring both it and this dimension together, in a very dangerous way.

* * *

**A/N: So now Team Sonic has joined the ranks of the Guardians of Light, and so they, the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team, the Wayfinder Team and even Team Pokepals are about to come face to face with Apsu. As I said, the next chapter will have a bit of a cross-over with the Alternate version of this Saga(one that is lead from "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Alternate Route") which I still have to begin. I mean, I sort of did, but it's the matter of how and when to begin posting it.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Gap Years-Beginnings and Continuation

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Hydaelyn Saga.**_

**Author's note: Here we go! Another chapter of the Hydaelyn Saga which concludes the Apsu Arc, but not the Saga itself as there are still much more to come in the future, especially with KH3: ReMind now out. This also slightly crosses over with the Alternate Route of the Hydaelyn Saga(which I still have to begin on). So, let's get to it!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Sonic the Hedgehog, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFIX or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie/Chibiusi(Future Mini Moon), Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

**The rest of the rights belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Clamp, Pokemon Company, Dreamworks, BluSky Studios, 20th Century Fox, Disney, Square Enix, and Sega.**

* * *

Middle-Year 5: The Age of Time.

Sailor Moon: ReMind-Season 22.

Returning Characters-Sailor Moon: Amanda/Sailor Uranus, Michelle/Sailor Neptune, Trista/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn.

New Characters-Sonic the Hedgehog: Cosmo(Sonic X), Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao.

New Character-Sailor Moon: Anshar.

Main Antagonists: Apsu, Sin, Nergal, Marduk, Nabu, Ishtar, Jedite, Rubius(Sailor Moon), Dr. Eggman(Sonic the Hedgehog), Chancellor(OC from "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep").

Story: During the events of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16", In the future Crystal Tokyo, a small band of discontent citizens have come together to form a rebel team of Sailor Scouts who feel that the Sailor Guardians and the Silver Crystal are the source of all of Earth's past battles. A sorceress named Apsu arrives from the 30th century. She has formed the girls to be known as the "General Scouts" and ordered them to gather villains from the past in order to change the future to her liking, with the ultimate goal of attaining the Silver Crystal.

They succeed by retrieving the crystallized Jedite, saving Rubius before his death during the events of "Sailor Moon R-Season 2", and finding dark crystals to revive the Chancellor just before his ultimate defeat by Sailor Fake Moon in the events of "Sailor Moon 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage". Yet despite the destruction of Bhunivelze and Chaos in order to hvae Sailor Moon be weakened, Apsu has been unable to desroy her and the Guardians of Light before finally restoring to change the past. During this, Neo-Queen Serenity, sensing the danger, summons help from an old friend who is then tricked by a dream created by Apsu to do his mission by traveling back in time the wrong way.

Following the recent defeat of Rinsler in "Sailor Moon and Sonic: Galar Conquest-Season 21", Apsu uses her powers to interfere with the Space-Time Continuum and brings forth Dr. Eggman from an Alternate Universe where Maleficent is dead and things had played out differently, such as Eggman's dimension's version of Sailor Moon and Sonic defeating an Ascian named Sciontus, and after hearing what has happened, Eggman agrees to join forces in every intention to erase both Sonic and Sailor Moon from existence. To do so, they first need to erase Sora.

In the Present Day, two months after the events of both "Sailor Moon, Shrek and Sonic: The Three Knights" and "Kingdom Hearts: Arabian Rings.", the Guardians of Light are somewhat relaxing while still on high-alert for any Ascian activity and discovering that the Lumoise Year not only has extended the current year, but it will also extend the upcoming year(2001), unlike the Legendary Long Year, two and half years earlier.

However, Sora continues to have constant dreams of sacrificing himself to save Kairi and being trapped in the Final World while confronting the video game character Yozora who seemingly claimed that he is tasked with saving Sora, but questioned his identity. Serena in the meantime begins to experience visions of events played out differently in the final battle against Xehanort yet cannot understand how or why. Following a fight of the shockingly return of Daimons, Droids and Youma, the Sailor Team realize that Time may be affected and decide to investigate.

Their first clue into this leads them to Mobius for the first time and reunite with Sonic in the city of Spagonia, learning that he is also investigating the recent appearances of robots that match that of Eggman's. Just as they meet with Tails in Green Hill Zone, the Sailor Team and Team Sonic encounter a young alien girl named Cosmo who, following her own world's destruction, has been seeking out the "Seven Lights of Time" that will save the Destiny of the Realm of Light itself-revealed to be Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Mickey, Cloud and Sonic.

Before they can ask further, the group are forced to fight off monsters from the past, and a shocking return of Eggman, but are confused when he reveals that he never died and that their last meeting was the Keyblade Graveyard before escaping. Learning of Apsu's existence as Cosmo reveals that the evil sorceress has destroyed her world and everything and everyone in it but not knowing where she has come from, the Guardians decide to continue their investigation, with Tails having built a new, larger, Space-Lanes Between ship the Blue Typhoon by using the power of the Master Emerald(forcing Knuckles to join them, much to his chargin) and the Gummi Blocks(suggested by Mickey).

With Amy Rose, and her best friend Cream along with Cheese the Chao, the Guardians give out details to the rest of their allies during the investigation. Arriving on Earth for the next clue, the Sailor Team and Team Sonic meet with Greg(Amy's/Sailor Mercury's close friend and secret lover) who reveals a cryptic statement that the past and future are being replaced. The strangeness doesn't end there - Sora keeps on seeing himself saving Kairi and Darien without Sailor Moon, Sakura, and Ash and begins to become ill, Sakura's Star Cards are beginning to fade, Ash's Aura begins to falter, Raye sees strange apparitions in the fire, Sonic is threatened by a mysterious hedgehog named Silver who claims that he(Sonic) is the "Time Destruction Trigger", Cloud is having hallucinations of Sephiroth's return in Radiant Garden, and most of the Sailor Team(except for Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Mickey, and Pikachu) go missing.

Meeting with the Dark Moon Team, the Wayfinder Team, a surprising revived Shadow along with Gloria, and Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn, Sailor Moon, the remaining Sailor Team members and Team Sonic go to the Juuban Junior High School to rescue their friends who were trapped in illusions. On the Roof, the Guardians find Rini, Lusie and Kairi being held captive by Sin, the leader of the General Scouts and Eggman.

Sin and Eggman demand that Sailor Moon and Sonic give them the Silver Crystal and the Chaos Emeralds. Sailor Moon accepts, but Sonic refuses and in return the General Scouts, as well as Jedite, Rubius, and a revived Chancellor unleash a devastating attack. Tuxedo Mask is hit by the blast and injured, and Sailor Saturn and Aqua are injured by a energy beam from Sin before her group leaves. During this, Sora's condition begins to worsen.

After taking Darien back to the Fairy Tale World to recover, the Guardians reunite with Team Pokepals and are greeted with the spirits of Retro-Mickey, Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort, Clow Reed, Queen Selene, Ash's father Alistair(whom Ash meets for the first time in eight years), and Princess Sonia, one of Sonic's earliest ancestors, who reveal that the only way to cure Sora and Darien is to retrieve Seven Time Crystals scattered across the worlds which will allow Sailor Moon, Sakura, and Ash to heal and revive Sora as well as healing the Star Cards and Ash's Aura.

They also reveal that Serena has been seeing events that happened in an Alternate Universe where the final battle, still in victory, ended differently and that Eggman is somehow connected to it. They are then to ensure that the rescue of Kairi and Darien is not altered in their dimension.

Sakura, Madision, Kero, and Akiho return to Earth to Hong Kong to find the first Time Crystal where they are saved from a group of Heartless by Li and Meilin who agree to help them find the Crystal, gaining more information from Li's mother Yelan who warns Sakura that if she doesn't save the Destiny of the Realm of Light, history will change to that of darkness. After finding the Time Crystal near the Great Wall of China, Sakura's group fight and defeat Sailor Mercury's counterpart Nabu. Nabu reveals that she joined the Gerenal Scouts because the Sailor Scouts of the future failed to protect the Earth with the Silver Crystal.

Ash, Pikachu, Rena, Misty, Brock, May, and Max travel to the Kingdom of Corona where they briefly reunite with Rapunzal and Eugene as well as meeting Rapunzel's best friend and lady-in-waiting Cassandra, the Princess's hair having mysteriously grown back due to the connection of black rocks that have appeared and she is seeking answers to all this. Working together to find the Time Crystal as well as helping Rapunzel to help save the Kingdom from a young inventor Varian who's father is trapped in a crystal, Ash and his group encounter and defeat Nergal who reveals that she joined the General Scouts because she desired to become as strong as a Guardian of Light with her own power.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy return to Disney Castle after learning that the Time Crystal is located close to where Castle of Illusions used to be and find the nearly drained up Rainbow Gems and learn that if they are not restored quickly, the Realm of Light will plunge into darkness.

With the aid of Retro-Mickey's spirit, Mickey's group prevent the revival of an enemy named Vulter and stop the awakening of Were-Species, which can turn anyone into either Ware-Wolves, Ware-Mice, ect., as well as the Dark Cornerstone, to which Mickey discovers that it and the Light Cornerstone, the first citizen of Disney World since the end of the Cosmos and Chaos War, were actually created to replace Cosmos and Chaos, but because Chaos still existed within Galaxia's body at the time, Dark Cornerstone attempted and succeeded in breaking the newly formed Mouseton apart.

Light Cornerstone had put it back together and sealed away his evil counterpart and created the Cornerstone of Light to keep the world safe from the darkness, sacrificing himself to have his body become one with the Cornerstone of Light for all eternity. The group then defeat Marduk, and retrieve the Time Crystal. Marduk reveals that she joined the General Scouts because billions of people died for the sake of the Silver Crystal, and purified people have no free will or negative emotions. Unlike the others, she recruited herself.

Jason, Sceptile, Lyla, Aqua, Ven and Terra travel to Spira along with Sailor Tide, Sailor Hope, Tidus and Yuna to locate the Time Crystal and encounter Demyx who, somewhat on a self-secret mission as well as attempting to relax, reluctantly agrees to help them find it. Reaching Bevelle, the group learns that the Farplane's Abyss holds a key into how to save the past, present and future. Traversing through the city, Jason's group find the Time Crystal in the Ruins of Zanarkand and after fighting Ishtar, she reveals that she was accidentally recruited at the same time as Nabu.

Cloud, Tifa, Zack, Aerith, Vincent and Yuffie return to Midgar to locate the Time Crystal with the aid of the Turks(and Team Rocket) while finding that the dimensions of space and time are beginning to merge due to an Alternate being was stripped from their dimension and placed into this one. After Cloud's group fight Jedite, he tells them that he is seeking revenge on Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts for having him fail and that Queen Beryl having put him into a deep slumber for all eternity. They then locate the Time Crystal in the Forgotten City where Aerith has a shocking and emotional brief reunion with the spirits of her past-selves parents, Ifuna and Gast.

Arriving in Twilight Town, the Dark Moon Team, with the aid of Hayner, Pence and Olette, locate the Time Crystal in the old Mansion. But it is then stolen by the Chancellor who seeks to kill Sailor Dark Moon in order to break Sailor Moon's heart and steal the Silver Crystal for himself to renew his plans to rebuild and rule the Moon Kingdom. Imprisoned in an illusion world of the Moon, the Dark Moon Team escape after experiencing more clear visions of how Grimoire and Queen Serenity fell in love right up to Grimoire sacrificing himself to save her. After defeating the Chancellor and taking back the Time Crystal, he warns them that Apsu will emerge victorious and that history will change.

In Arendalle, Team Sonic and Cosmo meet Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven who decide to help in locating the Time Crystal by driving off the Heartless and Daimons. During the journey, Tails and Cosmo begin to fall in love while Sonic ends up fighting Silver who is then attacked by Rubius and Eggman before Amy is kidnapped and taken to Elsa's Ice Palace. Sonic and his group race to rescue her where Eggman demands for the Chaos Emeralds in an exchange for Amy's safety.

Before Sonic could make his decision, Shadow arrives and distracts Eggman long enough for Sonic to save Amy and defeat Rubius with the surprising aid of Silver who is confronted by Shadow. Rubius informs them that Silver comes from the future of the 30th Century and has intended on killing him as he was sent by Neo-Queen Serenity, much to the group's shock. After Rubius and Eggman retreat, Shadow leads Silver away while Team Sonic find the final Time Crystal.

Back in the Fairy Tale World, Sailor Mini Moon and Team Moonfriendship decide to figure out why Sailor Moon is seeing Alternate Time events only to end up trapped in an Enchanted Forest near Duloc. Anshar, Sin's little brother, let his memory be erased so he would not know of the plan to let Rini lead them to the clue. Team Moonfriendship are attacked and though Anshar saves them, Celebi and Grovyle are poisoned.

Future-Mini Moon calls for help, which instead of the rest of the Guardians arriving, they are greeted by Mickey, Donald and Goofy's young friend Max Goof, now a teenager and attempts to lead them to safety. After Anshar cures Celebi and Grovyle, Sin pretends to attack Rini, but the brainwashed Anshar believes that he is supposed to protect Rini, and he takes her to where she believes the Rose Crystal is. Once they land, Anshar falls unconscious, but Donkey calls for aid from Dragon to get them out of the Forest and return to Duloc.

Sora's condition begins to become worse despite Riku and Kairi's attempts to save him, so Sailor Moon decides to enter his dreams with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus joining her, knowing the risks of using the Power of Waking again. There, they find that in his dreams which has an Alternate Universe merging with his mind and slowly erasing him from existence in the Realm of Light, Sora assumed an incorporeal form, and he traveled back in time to the battle between the guardians of light and the Organization, traveling through the guardians' hearts to reach Kairi by finding Crystal Shards of her heart(something that Xehanort has never done in reality) in order to restore her.

Dream-Sora finds five fragments in Scala ad Caelum before his past self's and Sailor Moon's final battle with Xehanort and Bhunivelze, and then traces the remaining two through the hearts of Riku and Mickey during the guardians' battle against Xehanort's replicas, successfully restoring Kairi. After defeating Xehanort's merged replicas, Sora and Kairi then return to the Destiny Islands. Sailor Moon then meets with them and after telling them that this dimension is a dream and that she knew what to do, she uses the Power of Waking to revive Sora and demerge his mind from the Alternate Reality just as the others return with the Time Crystals.

With Darien and Sora restored, and Sakura's Star Cards and Ash's Aura returning to normal, the Guardians find that Sonic's group were in fact in the Keyblade Graveyard during the War, but were instead facing the Sun God Solaris who had taken the Heart of Princess Elise, making the group realize that both battles had met seperately and that Xehanort was mentally convinced not to destroy Kairi and Tuxedo Mask before Chaos and Bhunivelze briefly took over his heart by a 'Blue blur', the future Sonic.

Learning that Sailor Moon recieved the vision to change Sora's fate was via time travel, Sonic suggests in using another method in Time-Traveling, but Anshar betrays them and kidnaps Cosmo, taking her to Apsu, much to Rini's shock and Tails' Heart-break. With time running out, they use Celebi's Time-Traveling powers to send Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Cloud, Mickey and Sonic back in time to the Keyblade Graveyard, where Sonic enters Xehanort's heart with Mickey to convince Xehanort to send Kairi and Tuxedo Mask to the Nightmare Realm in order for Cosmos to save them and place them into the Final World.

They, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, and Cloud then travel Scala Ad Caleum, where they learn that Sonic's final battle against Solaris happened at the same time as Cloud's final battle against Sephiroth and Sailor Moon's final battle against Xehanort, Chaos and Bhunivelze, and that Sonic had prevented Solaris from reaching Kingdom Hearts and the Silver Crystal.

After fighting against Sin who followed them in order to stop them, Sailor Moon and Sora combine their powers to enter her(Sailor Moon's) past self's mind and transfer their memories of Sora's dreams to form the Dimensional Scream in order for Sailor Moon, Ash and Sakura to join Sora to rescue Kairi and Darien from the Final World at the cost of their powers, repairing the time-line even further and preventing the past from changing.

Returning to the Present, the Guardians plan their next move and decide to meet with Ansem the Wise in Radiant Garden, only for Eggman to lure them into a trap, taking the Chaos Emeralds and sending Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Cloud, Mickey and Sonic to the Alternate Universe where they encounter the Alternate-Shadow who has saved the unconscious forms of the group's alternate selves, to which Sailor Moon finds that her Alternate-Self has been seeing everything that's happened in the Original Dimension, and that she(the Original Sailor Moon) has created the Alternate Reality.

Sailor Moon and her friends then learn the truth that the Eggman that they had been fighting originated from this dimension and that Apsu has taken him from it in order to kill all versions of them to take over all of Reality and Space and Time, which have began to merge and slowly begin to collapse and that Cosmo is the key element of doing this without even knowing, hence to why Apsu has destroyed her world in the first place. Using the Alternate Chaos Emeralds to return to their dimension, Sailor Moon's group arrive just after their past-selves are put into the Alternate Universe and defeat Alternate-Eggman and retrieving the Chaos Emeralds, forcing him to escape.

The Guardians, now knowing that Alternate-Eggman's existence in their dimension is the prime key to the Realm of Light collapsing, chase after him in Midgar where Sailor Moon, Cloud and Sonic emerge victorious. Before using the Chaos Emeralds to send him back to his dimension, Sonic has a brief moment of revealing his frustration with Eggman's continuous cruelty and hopes that his(Sonic's) alternate self will one day bring sense into Alternate-Eggman, and then sends him back to the Alternate Universe.

Discovering that Apsu is attempting to use Cosmo to weaken the Silver Crystal's power by sacrificing her in the future, the Guardians of Light, with the aid of Shadow and Silver who has come to realize that it is Apsu, not Sonic, who is the Time Destruction Trigger, travel to the 30th Century with Max Goof joining them after it is revealed that he is, in fact, Goofy's son from the future and at a young age having been sent back in time in the process of losing his memories and once Mickey had become King, had mysteriously returned to his time and his memories were restored.

Before they can reach the Crystal Palace, they find a powerful force field blocking access, and find that the only way to enter is to find and defeat the General Scouts. The Sailor Team go to Apsu's palace, where the General Scouts launch an all-out attack but are defeated. Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal on them and completely rewrite their original personalities, making them perfectly happy. However, Chancellor kidnaps Sin and Anshar before escaping. With the force field disabled, the Guardians of Light enter the Palace where they fight and ultimately defeat Jedite and Rubius who die as a result.

But Chancellor sacrifices himself, Sin, Anshar and Cosmo by having all four of them be absorbed into a dying Apsu, whereupon Apsu transforms into the monstrous Deity of Destruction, revealing that she was the one who had done all the previous ressurections of Jenolasca(Yunalasca and Jenova), freeing Rinsler and everything else that happened shortly after the demise of Bhunivelze, Chaos and Xehanort and tries to destroy everything.

Faced against the overwhelming odds, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Mickey, Cloud and Sonic use the Silver Crystal, the Time Crystals and the Chaos Emeralds to all become Hyper-Forms with the aid of all of their allies to prevail and destroy both Apsu and Chancellor once and for all. Sailor Moon and her friends then use their combined powers to revive Sin, Anshar and Cosmo who is happily reunited with Tails, Sin is reunited with Anshar who is reunited with Rini. Sin also reunites with the General Scouts who comfort each other saying they did their best; because of Apsu, they are now all a strong team and strong friends, and they leave without looking back at the Sailor Scouts.

With Destiny of the Realm of Light resetting itself to normal, the Guardians bid farewell to Silver, Anshar and Max Goof, with Rini promising that once she permanently returns to the 30th Century one day, all four of them will reform Team Moonfriendship.

Returning to the Present near Serena's old home the Tsukino residence, they bid farewell to Amanda, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru before each Guardian Teams return to their respective home worlds with Cosmo now joining Team Sonic with Mobius as her new home, and despite the knowledge of the Ascians still out there somewhere, Serena, and all of her friends are ready to face a new day. Shadow in the meantime decides to travel across Mobius, and Gloria travels to the Sinnoh Region for a brand new journey. A week later, Team Sonic invites the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team, Team Pokepals and the Wayfinder Team to join them for the Sun Festival in the Kingdom of Soleanna where they meet with Princess Elise.

In the Epilogue back in the 30th Century, the Crystal Tokyo festival carries on peacefully while Sin and her friends enjoy their peaceful lives, and Silver, Max Goof and Anshar gaze out to the horizon from atop of a building, waiting patiently for Rini's eventual return.

In the Secret Ending back in the 20th Century, Elidibus, having witnessed the events that occured, admits that the Guardians of Light have successfully ended Apsu's threat which would have also threatened the Ascian's goals to revive Zodiak. He is then spoken to another fellow Ascian, who reveals himself to be the Original-Dimension's version of Sciontus who's Alternate Self has been destroyed by Alternate-Sailor Moon and Alternate-Sonic before Alternate-Eggman's arrival. Sciontus reveals that he will confront Sailor Moon and has found an ally who is an old enemy of King Mickey.

At the same time, Luxu and the Foretellers, having returned from the Alternate Universe themselves following their battle against the Alternate-Guardians of Light who have once again saved the Alternate-Realm of Light, remark on how much both versions of their enemies are alike despite the differences of some of the team members and how things played out. When Invi questions Luxu's reasons in fighting them despite that the Foretellers have lost, Luxu tells them that it was a test to see how to face the Original Guardians in the near future.

In the meantime, Somnus makes contact with Astral Bahamut who remarks that, despite his bitterness for the Guardians of Light, he is very pleased with the results of Apsu's demise as her existence would have destroyed everything. When Somnus questions the Astral's motives, he is sent away and finds himself in the Final World where he meets with Yozora, who is in a confused state before he fades away and Somnus is then sent to the first Reflection of Hydaelyn and meets with the spirit of the Warrior of Darkness.

* * *

Year 2-Middle Year:

Movie-Sonic the Hedgehog: Hero of Mobius.

New Characters-Sonic the Hedgehog: Nick and Alena Hedgehog, Princess Sonia the Hedgehog, G.U.N Operation.

Returning Character-Final Fantasy Spirits Within: Aki Ross(guest appearance), the Phantoms.

Main Antagonist-Sonic the Hedgehog: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

Story: In the world of Mobius, a planet inhabited of both humans and highly anthropomorphic animals live in peace and harmony. But eons ago in the Kingdom of Mobotropolis, ruled by an un-named hedgehog King, disaster strikes as he, along with echidna tribe leader of the echidna clan, sought out the Chaos Emeralds, seven crystals that hold unbelievable powers of anybody's desire. The Kingdom's princess, Sonia, having foreseen the tragic outcome, attempts to convince her father otherwise, but fails and as a final result before the devastation, she uses her powers to call upon a hero as told by a prophecy; "Hero of the Wind, please heed my call."

Centuries later, in 1997, during the events of both "Sailor Moon Super S-Season 4" and "Cardcaptors-Season 2", Sonic, a twelve year old hedgehog residing in Wind Hill Valley with his parents Nick Hedgehog and Alena Hedgehog, spends his day out in the valley and forest after helping good citizens with the aid of his unusal speed that allows him to run in sonic boom and sound barrier as he always does.

As Sonic does his annual jogs, he is quickly admired and inspired by Miles "Tails" Prower, a five year old two tailed orphaned fox who, being bullied due to both his tails and being interested in building and fixing machinery, had noticed Sonic and decided to follow him. Amazed by Tails' skills and seeing how sweet and kind the fox is, Sonic quickly befriends him and the two decide to meet again at his house the next day.

But during the night after Sonic has a prophetic nightmare of finding a cave filled with ancient drawings viewing both the past tragedies and future near-apocalyptic events(including Sailor Moon defeating Bhunivelze inside Xehanort's heart), and then taken back in time to the age of Mobotropils before it's destruction when he was swallowed by a ghostly dragon and nearly caught by the royal guards, Wind Hill Valley is attacked by the notorious and evil Dr. Robotnik, an inventor who seeks the legendary Chaos Emeralds for his giant robots.

As Sonic sneaks out of his house in an attempt to save his neighborhood and evacuate them, even by fighting some of the robots despite not having fighting skills but his speed helping, he is suddenly targeted by Robotnik, whom Sonic taunts by calling him "Eggman" due to his egg-shaped human body. Captured and almost taken away to be forced into serving Eggman, Nick quickly rescues his son, but after a brief reunion with his parents, silver-coloured Phantoms appear to make things words and separates Sonic from his mother and father.

Before being captured by Eggman, Nick gives Sonic magical rings that will help him become faster and stronger, as well as a Cerulean Chaos Emerald whom Nick found earlier during his expeditions, where Sonic is tearfully forced to abandon his parents as he and most of the citizens escape. Escaping Eggman's clutches as well as the Phantoms, Sonic reunites with Tails through the secret escape passage and watch in horror as Sonic's parents are then kidnapped by Eggman's Robots.

Before they too are captured despite Sonic using his speed to get himself and Tails away, he accidentally activates the Chaos Emerald via Chaos Control and awakens in the home of an Wise Elder Owl who explains parts of the legend of the Chaos Emeralds and their destructive power if held in the wrong hands.

Realizing that Eggman is seeking to cause disaster to the entire world and enslave all of Mobius, Sonic, wishing to stop Eggman as well as hoping to save his parents, decides to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and hide them in more secret locations that no one would be able to find them again. With Tails by his side, Sonic undergoes training of martial arts by Elder Owl and finishes within less than a week, with Tails fixing up an biplane called the Tornado and quickly learns how to fly it perfectly.

As Sonic and Tails begin their journey, they locate the second Chaos Emerald in a valley where Angel Island resides. Confronted by thirteen year old Knuckles, the last echidna of existence in Mobius who mistakes Sonic as a thief working for the Phantoms who have stolen the Master Emerald, a giant crystal that can control the Chaos Emeralds and the source of Angel Island staying afloat, Sonic and Tails manage to make Knuckles realize what is actually happening. Despite this, Knuckles doesn't trust them and as the guardian of the Master Emerald, leaves on his own to find it.

During their search for the rest, Sonic and Tails arrive in Green Hill, a peaceful town where they meet twelve year old female hedgehog Amy Rose, who quickly becomes smitten with Sonic after his heroic and courageous actions by fending off Babylon Rouges(Jet the Hawk, Wave the Willow and Storm the Albatross) and winning in an unofficial race against Jet the Hawk. This victory also quickly earns Sonic and Tails the trust of everyone of Green Hill and a welcome to return if they want to. At this, Amy soon falls in love with Sonic.

While Sonic begins experiencing more dreams as well as meeting an unusual red orb of light which directs him in seeing events of what happened to Mobotropolis, and Eggman seeking out both the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic, Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth, shortly after their adventure in "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within", arrive from 1999 in the future due to Caius attempting to kill them but accidentally end up in Mobius and begin their attempts to make their way home, and briefly interacting with Sonic and his friends.

Retrieving the third Chaos Emerald with the aid of Amy and Knuckles, Sonic successfully defeats and fends off Eggman(but also accidentally causing Team Rocket to blast off again) before escaping with his friends. Amy then decides to travel with Sonic and Tails(much to Sonic's relucantace) while Knuckles continues his search, and as the group retrieve three more Chaos Emeralds, Sonic begins to make contact with Sonia in the past but is unable to figure out how or why. At the same time, Sonic's group as well as Eggman are pursued by G.U.N(Guardian Units of Nations), a military who attempt to stop Robotnik, and believe that the actions of taking the Chaos Emeralds is making things worse.

Briefly fighting Knuckles over the sixth Chaos Emerald, Sonic loses his temper, argues with Tails and Amy and storms off alone to continue the quest on his own but instantly feels guilty over his reaction, realizing that he had just scorned off the people whom had just become his new family, overwhelmingly still heartbroken over the kidnapping of his parents and guilt-ridden, blaming himself for having caused them to be captured when they saved him. He ultimately decides to leave his friends for their safety, fearing of losing them over his actions, but Sonic is soon captured by Eggman(who by then grudgingly accepted the nickname and having grown tired of correcting everyone by his real name).

Trapped in Eggman's laboratory, Sonic learns that Eggman attempts to turn everyone, both humans and animals into his robots of non-free will, harnishing the power of the Chaos Emeralds to rule the planet after years of his family name being stunned and utterly hated by everyone due to the actions of his late grandfather Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He also reveals that he seemingly had already turned Sonic's parents into robots as they have apparently died, and plans of turning Sonic into his robotic super-fast slave after witnessing his incredible speed earlier, hence to one of the reasons why he invaded Wind Hill Valley.

Before Sonic is killed and turned into a robot, Tails and Knuckles, having come to realize that he didn't want either of them or Amy to get hurt, team up and infiltrate Eggman's base and rescue Sonic who deeply apologizes for his behavior and is surprised that Tails blamed himself for 'slowing him down'. The trio reconcile and narrowly escape Eggman's base, resting for the night where Tails reveals his past to Sonic about being bullied and that his own parents died, leaving him into the orphanage.

Touched and sorrowed, Sonic ultimately decides to adopt Tails as his little brother. The next morning, narrowly escaping G.U.N, Sonic and his friends find the very same cave in his first dream and the red orb of light sends them into the past, hours before it's destruction. They narrowly evade the royal guards by escaping through a secret passage of a dragon's mouth that Sonic somehow knew due to his dreams and find the Sanctuary of both Chao and Pokemon where they meet Princess Sonia, who reveals that they are 8,000 years in the past(where both Earth and Mobius were still linked, and set during the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time").

Sonia reveals that she had foreseen many events including what is happening in the present, and that she has connected with her future-self, the red orb which is her spirit, to contact Sonic due to the prophecy of a true Hero of Mobius, one who with the thoughts of his/her love of both the world and those close this his/her heart as well as the desire to protect everything and have positive thoughts can use the Chaos Emeralds to turn them into power, which is the true source of the crystals: "The Hero of the Wind, with a heart of pure friendship and love of nature and people, seeking to fight for the freedom of everything, thou shall awaken the true power of the Emeralds of Light: The Chaos Emeralds, and a miracle shall happen".

Sonic is shocked to learn that he is one foretold in the prophecy because of his speed, one of the many few to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds and is the chosen one to save Mobius. Uncertain at first, Sonic regains his confidence after the support of Tails and Knuckles, but the trio are forced to return to their time-line when the Hedgehog King, Sonia's father, begins the attack in the Sanctuary(which forces all of the visiting Pokemon to return to Earth, never to return to Mobius).

Returning to the present and realizing that he must at least try and keep the Emeralds away from Eggman, Sonic vows to not use them unless he has to despite not knowing how to do so. He and his friends evade G.U.N and temporary team up with Team Rocket and briefly learn that they are from the future(but do not yet learn of their names or the identities of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team).

To their shock, the Phantoms that have attacked them are the same Phantoms that are still attacking all pasts and futures across many worlds as the ultimate battle against the Dahaka during the events of "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within" has made contact with Mobius due to Dr. Aki Ross finding the second Spirit in a Fish earlier(which Sonic noticed when he and his friends found the fourth Chaos Emerald and briefly meets), and that due to the Chaos Emeralds, the Phantoms have evolved to become more powerful that only those in Mobius can defeat them. After saving Knuckles when he sacrificed himself to save Sonic from being eaten by a flying Phantom and rescuing Amy whom, along with young friend Cream and her best friend Cheese the Chao as well as apologizing to her, returned, the group successfully locate the final Chaos Emerald only to be interrupted by Eggman.

Learning that Eggman knew that Sonic is the chosen one of the prophecy which is another reason why he was targeted, with the support of Tails, Amy and Knuckles and even Cream, Sonic refuses to surrender and defeats Eggman's robot and as Team Rocket distract Eggman, the two groups escape where Sonia, materializing in her spirit form, directs Sonic's group to an island where the Master Emerald is being held at.

During the mid-air fight as Eggman continues to pursue them, Team Rocket, realizing they are slowing down the group, sacrifice themselves by letting go of the Tornado to allow Sonic's group to save Mobius as the trio are reminded of Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora due to Sonic's continuing resolve. This sacrifice allows a portal of time(seemingly opened by Princess Sonia to save them) to open up in the ocean and takes them directly to the Original world of Kingdom Hearts/Midgar where they emerge in Bone Village during the events of "Sailor Moon Calling: The Movie".

Just as Sonic and his friends approach, another attempt of G.U.N stopping them delays their goal to reach the Master Emerald, with the Commander refusing to believe Sonic's information of Eggman's goals. The group crash land but survive on the island and reach the Master Emerald, only for Eggman to arrive in his massive Egg-Motor Robot and stealing the Chaos Emeralds, now intending to kill Sonic for meddling with his plans.

During the brutual fight as Sonic, despite the Chaos Emeralds having powered the Robot to make it destructive and unstoppable, remains determined to stop the evil madman, the Alien Gaia seeps through through space and time which connects Mobius to both Gaia-Planet in the 25 Century, Medge in 1999, and Kingdom Hearts in the past during Sailor Moon's battle against the Dahaka after the Zeus Cannon rips through reality, as well as absorbing Sonia who sacrifices herself to save Sonic despite his attempts to save her.

The G.U.N aircraft is shot down, and Sonic and his friends are heavily injured during the battle, to which Sonic is badly wounded and captured by Eggman who attempts to kill him. Tails, not wanting to see his friend die, risks his life by taking the Chaos Emeralds from the robotic giant hand, becoming seriously injured and the two friends and the Emeralds fall into the ocean(to which Sonic can't swim).

In his subconsciousness, Sonic begins to lose hope, only to see a vision where he reunites with his parents, who tell him that he can save the world if he believes in himself and his friends, his new family. Tearfully wishing for them not to leave him, Sonic is calmed and soothed by his mother's lullaby that she used to sing to him when he was younger. Awakening and seeing the unconscious Tails, Sonic refuses to give up and after thinking about the entire world and everyone in it, including his deep love for his friends and for freedom, the Chaos Emeralds awaken and regain their powers which then fuse into Sonic, turning him into Super Sonic.

This allows Super Sonic to save and revive Tails and fly. After revealing his feelings to his friends, Super Sonic fights Eggman's now mutated robot which has absorbed some of the Alien-Gaia and with his friends giving their full support and feelings to him, ultimately destroys the robot and severes the connection of it and the Alien-Gaia, as well as sending Eggman crashing into the island in a humiliating defeat.

With Eggman ultimately defeated, Super Sonic and his friends witness as the Alien-Gaia, due to Grey's sacrifice in the past, vanishes and Time and Space begin to return to normal while Super Sonic also returns to normal. Sonia, freed thanks to Sonic's(and Sailor Moon's) efforts in freeing the Phantoms from their suffering and confusion as well as saving Mobius, departs for the Afterlife, but not before Sonic thanks the Princess for everything and all of the citizens that Eggman had kidnapped are returned to normal, including Sonic's parents who have survived their ordeal and he happily reunites with them, and introducing Tails as his new little brother.

Short time later, Sonic and his friends return the Master Emerald to Angel Island, restoring it to it's glory and to celebrate the entire world being restored from Eggman's clutches, Sonic and Tails fly together in the re-fixed Tornado as the Chaos Emeralds form a magnificent rainbow all over the planet, and could be seen from Earth by Serena, Sakura, and Ash who remain unaware of their future destinies together and the events that occurred with their future-selves. G.U.N, coming to terms of what happened, pardon Sonic's group while Eggman, devastated of his failed plan, throws a tantrum and vows to continue his domination quest in different means as well as defeat Sonic someday.

As the group return to Green Hill, Knuckles part ways, as he and Sonic have now become friends with a promise to see each other again, while Sonic and Tails decide to move into Green Hill while accepting the citizens' offer to stay in gratitude for saving the world and both Nick and Alena accept their son's decision and gives him their blessings to let him explore the world, but to Sonic's embarrassment and horror, Amy declares her love and ultimately becomes his self-proclaimed girlfriend, which he grudgingly accepts.

A few weeks later after moving into his new house, Sonic, unsettled because of his free nature, decides to go on another adventure, to explore the world to see and discover new things and promises to return home, while Tails opens up his own new mechanical garage, decides to wait for him and to one day go on adventures with him. Sonic then departs in full-speed, joyfully looking forward to his new adventure with his new life, as well as being prepared as he knows that Eggman will eventually return. The film ends with Sonic running into the sunset.

In the mid-credits scene, Team Rocket eventually arrive in the Forgotten City, but their memories of their time in Mobius having been lost shortly after their return to the past. Their adventure continues on into the near ending of "Sailor Moon: Calling". Coincidentally, Sonic and his friends have forgotten about Team Rocket until the events of "Sailor Moon and Sonic: Galar Conquest-Season 21".

* * *

Year 4-Middle Year:

Movie-Sonic Fighters.

New Characters-Sonic the Hedgehog: Vanilla(Cream's mother), Rouge the Bat.

New Characters-Tekken: Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Bosconovitch, Shin Kamiya, Jin Kazama.

Main Antagonists-Tekken: Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima.

Story: Two years after the events of "Sonic the Hedgehog: Hero of Mobius", and during the events of "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within"(before Team Rocket's arrival to the events of the former), top secret operative Anna Williams has set up a decoy for her sister, Nina Williams, who is currently working with the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama. Anna, on the other hand, works for Jin's father, Kazuya Mishima and its rival organization, G Corporation. Both are seeking information about a student named Shin Kamiya as well as disposing Sonic the Hedgehog, fearing he may foil their plans.

Anna dispatches a young teenage student, Ling Xiaoyu to act as a spy, while Jin sends humanoid robot Alisa Bosconovitch for a similar purpose. Meanwhile, Sonic has grown to become the definite hero of Mobius and with the aid of his friends, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, and Knuckles the Echidna, foils yet another one of evil plans of Dr. "Eggman" Ivo Robotnik as he has done since Eggman's first ultimate defeat, saving the lives of trapped passengers on board a train. In the last two years, the now fourteen year old hedgehog has become a celebrity among the planet due to his heroic deeds.

Few days later, Sonic, still residing in Green Hill as his hometown(but still visits his parents Nick and Alena Hedgehog in Wind Hill Valley), gets an invitation package to visit the newly opened Station Square Theme Park and decides to head there for vacation. Despite this being suspicious, he takes Tails, Amy, Cream, her mother Vanilla, and Cheese the Chao along with while his parents are unable to go due to Nick attending an opening of a new Museum, and Alena visiting Sonic's Uncle Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog in New Mobotropolis(which has replaced the fallen Kingdom since the ancient times).

Sonic and his friends have a fun day out while meeting and befriending both Xiaoyu and Alisa, unaware that not only Eggman and his cohorts follow in another plot to take over the Themepark and turn it into Eggmanland, he(Sonic) is also one of their targets as the two girls are also unaware that the other is working for their enemy. But one night Sonic has a nightmare of the Colossus Mokujins devouring the Space-Time Continuum and is almost kidnapped by Anna.

However, when Eggman launches an attack that forces Sonic to not only fight him, but also both Xiaoyu and Alisa, he and his friends learn about Shin and that Sonic himself is wanted dead or alive by both Jin and Kazuya, and that both organizations as well as all that work for them including the girls are from an Alternate parallel world, which part of it arrived in Mobius by a mysterious force(Caius and the Nothing Card) which is threatening to rip apart reality itself unless they are sent back to their world.

Reunited with Knuckles who has been searching for the Master Emerald that has been stolen by Rouge the Bat, a jewel thief as well as a member of G.U.N, and learning that Shin has been kidnapped and that Alisa is a cyborg who believes she possesses human qualities after she spares Xiaoyu's life, Sonic refuses to fight them and they reconcile, but Xiaoyu is abandoned by Anna and G Corporation, forcing Sonic and his friends to flee. When Eggman attempts to convince Anna to help him rid of Sonic and build Eggmanland in promise to locate Shin, he is instead almost killed and forced to go into hiding with Sonic's group.

Realizing that Shin has been taken back to the Alternate Universe, Eggman suspects that the only way to solve this is to take Xiaoyu and Alisa back as well as rescue Shin. Sonic and his friends are suspicious with Eggman's plans but learn that the more the parallel world remains in Mobius, Time and Space will collapse and destroy all of reality, so they reluctantly agree to work together. Building a machine thanks to Eggman and Tails and using the Master Emerald as well as the Chaos Emeralds as power sources, the group eventually discover genetic experiments had been done on Shin and his classmates, and believe that the Mishima family is seeking Shin, the sole survivor, and M gene subject, for his immortality.

After traversing through two different dimensions and narrowly escaping problems that almost cost them their lives(such as being shrunk down to size in a dimension of insects, and remaining small in another world where they are swallowed by a blue whale, whom Eggman uses a translator to communicate with the whale, who carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. There, they meet a pelican named Nigel, who help the group escape from a flock of seagulls and locate the portal to Xiaoyu and Alisa's world where Sonic's group return to their normal size) before finally arriving in the world of Tekken.

Sonic, his friends, Eggman and his cohorts discover that this had in fact, been an elaborate plan engineered by Heihachi Mishima, who used Shin to lure Kazuya and Jin and get the Devil Gene. After Heihachi disposes of Shin, he, Kazuya and Jin engage in a triple threat brawl. During the fight, Kazuya and Jin become their devil forms. Ultimately, Jin is the victor, utilizing his devil powers. Heihachi then unleashes the ancient spirits of the Mokujins which, if escaped from Tekken, it will wipe out all existence.

Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and with the aid of Alisa who uses a final fist to leave Heihachi open, he and Jin finish him off, the former using Chaos Burst and the latter using an eye blast which slices it in half. Jin then leaves, telling Xiaoyu that he awaits a future challenge and congratulates Sonic for correcting the rift, yet warns him that the rift can only be fixed by a group of young heroes, one of them being a Princess(Sailor Moon). Bidding farewell to Xiaoyu and Alisa, Sonic, his friends and Eggman return to their dimension on Mobius where the villain leaves for a vacation, vowing to defeat Sonic and conquer the world someday. Sonic and the others then spend the rest of their vacation in the Theme Park while Knuckles returns the Master Emerald to Angel Island, yet having yet another chase with Rouge.

In the mid-credits scene, Xiaoyu and Alisa discover that a portal has opened up that links Tekken to Medge once every 500 years, and decide to take a vacation there together, unaware that they are briefly spotted by Serena during her and the Sailor Team's search for clues, which continues the events of "Sailor Moon: Calling". At the same time, Team Rocket are attacked by Caius and sent to Mobius two years earlier during the events of "Sonic the Hedgehog: Hero of Mobius" before their arrival back in the further past of Kingdom Hearts one final time.

In the Post-Credits scene, one year later, a mysterious being meets with Eggman who plots to work with him to take the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic, who has a nightmare that he is defeated and captured which leads to Eggman to conquer the world. Shaken and fearing that his enemy has discovered something much more dangerous, Sonic decides to warn his family and friends only to discover too late that Eggman has taken over New Mobotropolis(now named as Robotroplis-or Eggmanland).

This leads the group to form a resistance force called the Freedom Fighters to combat their enemies and preparing themselves for the upcoming War to save the world, unaware that the Sailor Team and their friends and allies are preparing for the Universal War against Master Xehanort, Organization XIII, Chaos and Bhunivelze at the exact same time.

* * *

Middle-Year 5-2000:

Movie-Sonic Freedom Forces.

New Characters-Sonic the Hedgehog: Princess Elise, Light Gaia, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Episo the Cameleon, Manic/Julies the Hedgehog.

Returning Character-Sailor Moon: Galaxia.

Main Antagonists-Sonic the Hedgehog: Infinite, Mephiles, Iblis, Solaris.

Story: Continuing where the epilogue of the previous movie left off, Sonic the Hedgehog, now fifteen years old, invisioning a forebrooding future within a nightmare and learning of Dr. Eggman's takeover of New Mobotropolis(now named as Eggmanland) and realizing that going alone would only make the nightmares of his defeat against the evil scientist come true, forms a resistance known as Freedom Fighters along with his friends Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, his uncle Chuck, and his parents Nick and Alena Hedgehog.

Recuiting Cream, her mother Vanilla, Cheese the Chao, and new allies Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee and Episo the Cameleon, the Freedom Fighters form a plan to take back New Mobotropolis while Sonic attempts to learn the idenity of a mysterious force that sided with Eggman in his nightmares.

During the investigation in the Kingdom of Soleanna, Sonic finds that Eggman is attempting to kidnap Princess Elise for her Sun of Solaris medallion to learn of it's secrets and after fighting Heartless that began to appear(secretly, Master Xehanort foresaw these events on Mobius and, fearing that Sonic could interfere with the upcoming war of Guardians of Light against the Seekers of Darkness as well as interwining with Sailor Moon due to their powers over the Silver Crystal and Chaos Emeralds, sent Xigbar to distract the Freedom Fighters), he saves Elise with the help of his friends.

Learning the powers of Solaris, an ancient Sun God who is said to have been split into two and sealed away after attempting to lead a coup de' bait against the other gods for sealing away another God(Bhunivelze) who desired to change the fate of all life, Sonic and his friends race to once again gain the Chaos Emeralds and keep them out of Eggman's sight.

Fighting against Eggman's robot Army all around the world, the Freedom Fighters find that the Heartless are not part of Eggman's plans but Tails and Knuckles deduce that they are seeking hearts, and that things are getting worse. Sonic, fearing for his friends' and family's safety, attempts to go off alone to face Eggman when Princess Sonia's soul visits him in his mind and warns him that if he will, he will ultimately meet his defeat by Infinite, and reveals that she gave him the vision in order to prevent him from being captured.

Instead, she advises him to go to the Old Mobotropolis Ruins. Before Sonic can make a move, however, he is forced to fight Galaxia, and Darkrai who mistake the Chaos Emeralds as part of Bhunivelze's plans and sought to destroy them before retreating. While returning to Soleanna to rest, Sonic and Elise form a deep friendship.

Meanwhile, Eggman and Infinite discuss their plans in taking Soleanna by locating a descentant of Princess Sonia, her father the Hedgehog King and her missing brother Prince Julies, eventually realizing that Manic shares a connection with Sonic and his family.

They attempt to lure Sonic into a trap and capture him, but Knuckles and Episo foil the plot only for them, Vector and Charmy to be captured, leading Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters to rescue them, only to learn that Elise has been been abducted. Sonic, left with no choice, decides to leave in order to rescue her only to be knocked away by Eggman's robot and into the Cave of Lyric and is presumed dead. However, he is saved by the Colossal Titan known as Light Gaia who takes him to the Old Mobotropilos Ruins underground as it was sent into the cave by Sonia before her death.

There he finds that during the crisis which doomed the Kingdom, Sonia's brother Julies was forced to flee two days before hand and is shocked to discover that Julies renamed himself as Manic, the earliest descendant of Sonic's entire family on his mother's side, and that Alena was named after Sonia and Julies' late mother Aleena, the Queen of Mobotropolis of the royal bloodline, while the Hedgehog King had only been a commoner that Aleena fell in love with during her youth, only to have been fooled into giving into power by evil the spirit of Mephiles who for years has been seeking to bond with Iblis, who was sealed within Infinite, as they are the two halves of Solaris, and the Hedgehog King had killed Aleena while framing Edmund, one of Knuckles' ancestors, into the murder which had him sentenced to death and causing the drift between the Kingdom and the Edchina clan.

Realizing that not only that he is a prince and the sole heir of the royal living bloodline along with his mother, but also that Infinite may have tricked Eggman into locating the key into fusing him and Mephiles back together which is to sacrifice Elise as she is bond with her Medallion, Sonic reunites with the Freedom Fighters and races to Station City which is attacked by Mephiles who has awakened and taking form a a Watery Sea Monster, destroying most of the city.

The Freedom Fighters manage to disable Mephiles' power only for Sonic to end up put into a nightmare by Darkrai along with Galaxia, being forced to experience his greatest fear of the world being in ruins, the loss of everyone he loves and forced to fight her under the guilt and trauma of failing.

Galaxia, seeing and realizing that Sonic is very much like Sailor Moon, and that the Chaos Emeralds are not related to Chaos or Bhunivelze, informs him of the nightmare and that he has proven his worth as a Guardian of Mobius. After defeating Anti-Aqua which was sent into the Nightmare Realm following her defeat by Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora in the Realm of Darkness and restoring the psyhical form of Aqua, Sonic saves the spirital form of Aqua before they all awaken from the nightmare, but lose their memories of their encounter.

Sonic informs his friends of his discovery and apologizes to Knuckles for the near-extinction of the Edchinas, but is informed that Solaris is the cause of everything that's happened along with Bhunivelze(despite Sonic and the Freedom Fighters not yet knowing of the latter's name whereas Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Light remain unaware of Solaris's existence) and that Sonic and Knuckles' friendship remains unchanged and growing stronger.

Planning to defeat Infinite and use the Chaos Emeralds to expel and destroy Iblis without sacrificing Elise, the Freedom Fighters break into mountaintop Eggman Empire Fortress in Mobotropolis(while aided by Cloud Strife's forces just before their arrival into the Keyblade Graveyard where they and Yen Sid save Sailor Moon's Guardians of Light) where they rescue Elise, and Sonic and Knuckles fight and defeats Eggman.

Just as they are about to battle Infinite and remove Iblis, Mephiles arrives and overpowers the Freedom Fighters and takes out Elise's heart and steal the power of the Medallion, which has Infinite killed and Iblis unleashed where he and Mephiles fuse to become Solaris who then flees to the Keyblade Graveyard where Bhunivelze's resurrection is set to take place.

While mourning Elise's death, the Medallion is keeping her alive by fusing her soul into it and the only way to revive her is to defeat Solaris in order to retrieve her heart. The Freedom Fighters and Eggman form a truce after the latter, realizing the trickery, explains that if Solaris reaches Bhunivelze, all existence and the Universe will cease to be and to be recreated under the two evil Gods' image.

Sonic uses Chaos Control from the received Chaos Emeralds which transports him, the Freedom Fighters and Eggman and his minions to the Keyblade Graveyard(yet unaware that they are transported to another world), and after a brief sight of the Guardians of Light fighting the Seekers of Darkness in the Moon and Bhunivelze War, Sonic is aided by the spirits of both his and Knuckles' ancestors as well as Light Gaia to help him(and also aiding Sailor Passion and Ephemer to aid both Sailor Moon and Sora) defeat one of the two swarms of Heartless vortexes.

Despite this, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy are forced to go off alone to chase after Solaris while the Freedom Fighters and Eggman hold back the swarm of Heartless and Nobodies, running over the ultimate battle and fight Solaris. However, Solaris overpowers them and just as they briefly see Master Xehanort kill Galaxia(much to Sonic's horror), he absorbs Elise's heart and dives into the portal created by the Guardians of Light to claim Kingdom Hearts' power and kill Sailor Moon as well as destroying the power of Cosmos within her.

Realizing that he has to stop Solaris by using the Chaos Emeralds only after Sailor Moon(not yet knowing who she is or even her name) defeats Xehanort psyhically and destroy both Chaos and Bhunivelze within Xehanort's heart or else Bhunivelze will absorb him and the crystals to increase his power to kill the Guardians of Light, Sonic follows Solaris to Scala Ad Caelum and distracts him long enough for Sailor Moon(as Sailor Cosmos) to fufill her destiny and then close off Kingdom Hearts. While Solaris attempts to kill Sonic by wielding Xehanort's discarded Keyblade(No Name), Sonic uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic to defeat Solaris, rescues Elise's heart and destroys the God with Chaos Burst.

Using Chaos Control to transport himself, the Freedom Fighters and Eggman back to Mobius, Sonic revives Elise before Eggman, still vowing to one day defeat his enemies and rule the world, flees along with his cohorts. The Freedom Fighters celebrate their victory, even though Sonic refuses to rebuild his family's royalty in fear that history could repeat itself, also stating that he's not fit to be a king anyway, prefering to be an adventurer and defender of Mobius. After returning Elise to Soleanna, the Freedom Fighters disband and Sonic looks forward for his next adventure, eventually leading into the events of "Sailor Moon and Sonic: Galar Conquest-Season 21".

In the Post-Credits scene, shortly after the events of "Sailor Moon: ReMind-Season 22", Team Sonic takes Serena and the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team, Team Pokepals and the Wayfinder Team to Soleanna for the Sun festival and reunite with Elise who welcomes and thanks the Guardians of Light, while the group's next adventure awaits them.

* * *

Sailor Moon: Colours-Season 23.

Main Protaginsts: Serena/Sailor Moon(Sailor Moon), King Mickey(Mickey Mouse/Kingdom Hearts), Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog).

Supporting Characters: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Max(Pokemon), Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Mina/Sailor Venus(Sailor Moon), Tails(Sonic the Hedgehog), Donald, Goofy(Mickey Mouse/Kingdom Hearts).

New Characters-Sonic the Hedgehog: Yacker, the Wisps.

Main Antagonists: The Toy Maker(Mickey Mouse Works/House of Mouse), Sciontus the Ascian(Final Fantasy XIV).

Story: Three weeks after the events of "Sailor Moon: ReMind-Season 22", Serena, King Mickey, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Max, Donald and Goofy visit Mobius and as they reunite with Sonic the Hedgehog and his best friend Tails, they learn that Mickey's old nemesis the Toy Maker, who had previously vanished after being arrested sometime between the events of "The Adventures of King Mickey Mouse-Season 3" and "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep", has mysteriously appeared in Mobius and has opened an amusement park in space called Toy Maker's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, allegedly turning over a new leaf and making up for past transgressions. The park is made up of several planet-sized attractions.

Suspicious, Sailor Moon and her friends investigate. They meet Yacker, who comes from a species of aliens known as Wisps whom the group rescue and befriend. After Tails invents a translator to communicate with him, they learn that other Wisps have been enslaved by the Toy Maker, who plans to harness their energy for a mind-control laser that will allow him to take over Mobius and Disney Castle, and that he is in the league with the Original Dimension's version of Sciontus the Ascian, who plots to have the Sailor Team destroyed.

Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sonic proceed to visit the planets, liberating the Wisps and shutting down the generators linked to the amusement park. Along the way, they find many things in comman with the planets related to some of their past adventures, and learn that the Planet Wisp, the homeworld of the Wisps themselves, is one of the planets Galaxia used to visit in her childhood.

After Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sonic free the Wisps, the Toy Maker tries to fire the cannon at the world, but a piece of wreckage causes it to malfunction. As the amusement park begins to explode, the Toy Maker and Sciontus attempt to prevent Sailor Moon and her friends from escaping, with the Toy Maker using a robot in an attempt to stop them, but is defeated and then absorbed by Sciontus who also uses the Nega-Wisps to increase his power that also uses the power of the Wisps that Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sonic met against them.

Left with no other choice, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sonic force their friends to escape while preparing to sacrifice themselves to stop the seemingly unstoppable Sciontus. As the Ascian gets weaker, the Wisps escape and help Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sonic defeat Sciontus, where with the combined powers of Final Colour Burst and the Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon uses the blessing of Hydaelyn's Light to destroy Sciontus(and the Toy Maker in the process).

Despite the exploding amusement park swallowing the trio up as they attempted to escape, the Wisps carry Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sonic out of the forming black hole. Safely returned to Mobius where they reunite with their friends, Yacker thanks the Guardians of Light and the Wisps part ways with the heroes.

Shortly afterwards, the Sailor Team also partways from Sonic and Tails and return home to the Fairytale World, promising to meet up again soon, with a feeling that their next adventure will be approaching them in the near future. In the post-credits scene, Orbot and Cubot, sent into between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness, are left stranded.

Despite this, new challenges are about to emerge.

* * *

_Prologue of "Pokemon: Lumiose Legends"..._

Kalos Region-Earth-1997...

Katherine Satoshi, a young girl with short dark blue hair, with darker blue beautiful eyes, wearing a green tank top underneath her long-sleeved vest with pink trims on each end of the sleeves, brown-yellow shorts, black shoes and green shoes, was packing up the last of the things she needs to head over to Lumoise City in order to retrieve her first Pokemon, and begin her journey as a new Pokemon Trainer.

"Okay. Map? Check. Medicine? Check. Extra travelling clothes? Check? Clothes line? Check. Money? Check. Postcard? Check." Katherine doubled checked everything she needed in her back-pack, then triple checked it, just in case. Once she was satisfied, the young new trainer to be nodded to herself with a beaming smile. She was all set to go.

With that, she raced down the stairs of her home and hurried outside, where her father, a tall man with the same dark blue hair as hers, but with deep brown eyes, thin beard, and a business suit smiled warmly upon her with a brief case in hand.

"Are you all ready to go?" He asked kindly.

"Yep! I'm all set." Katherine replied, with a mixture of emotions surging inside her. She was reluctant to leave home, leaving her only family behind even though he usually went on business trips like he was about to right now, heading to Europe for a meeting. But at the same time, she was excited to finally have her chance to explore the world, to become a Pokemon Trainer. While Kalos's Pokemon League wouldn't open for another three years, it was a start to get used to being a trainer before traveling to other regions to compete in other Pokemon Leagues.

"Good." Her father said, bending down slightly and gave his daughter a goodbye hug. "You be careful on your journey, my darling daughter."

"I'll be okay, Dad. Don't worry." Katherine promised, hugging her father back, with small tears leaking from her eyes. She was going to miss him, like she always did. But this time it was different; She was going off on her own, to see many wonders the world had to offer, and she had no idea when she would be seeing her father again apart from phone calls. Yet she had told herself it was bound to happen sooner or later, and Katherine knew that she couldn't stay with him forever.

"Have fun, and good luck." Her father told her after he and Katherine ended their embrace which lasted for a little while.

"I will!" Katherine nodded, and waved a goodbye to him as she began racing down the path towards the Route that will lead her to Lumiose City. She stopped and turned back, calling out. "Bye, Dad! Good luck with that meeting!"

Her father waved back, and watched as his daughter turned once more and raced down the path. While he would worry about his only child, especially since his wife's death at Katherine's birth, he knew that she would be fine.

Katherine, while already missing her father, was becoming more and more excited as she ran towards Lumiose City where she would pick her first Pokemon and begin her first journey as a Pokemon Trainer.

"I really hope Froakie is there. It's _so_ cute!" The blue-haired girl squeeled excitedly to herself, already having made up her mind on which Pokemon she was going to pick.

Little did Katherine Satoshi know, that her journey is going to be more than she thought, one that holds a key connection between her and her future Pokemon, especially the starter Pokemon of her choice.

(To be Continued in "Pokemon: Lumiose Legends")

At the same time, the adventures of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts continue, while the adventures of both Sakura Avalon, and Sonic the Hedgehog were about to begin as well and in just one year, the beginning adventures of the rest of the future heroes were about to become a reality.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of forgot about Katherine when I was busy looking for new ways for the Hydaelyn Saga to continue. So now the next chapter will reveal what was shown in "Pokemon: Legends of Zygarde" as well as Katherine's eventual meeting with Sailor Moon in "Sailor Moon Heart Quest-Season 12". However, this will once again be put on a somewhat hiatus until further notice. But at least I managed to update it today.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Gap Years-Realms of Existence

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Hydaelyn Saga.**_

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait to continue this, but I was struggling with getting to the story of Sailor Moon-Season 24, with more ideas on the next adventures afterwards. Well, now it's finally here!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Sonic the Hedgehog, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFIX or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie/Chibiusi(Future Mini Moon), Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

**The rest of the rights belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Clamp, Pokemon Company, Dreamworks, BluSky Studios, 20th Century Fox, Disney, Square Enix, and Sega.**

* * *

Middle-Year 2: Realms of Existence.

Special Series-Pokemon: Luminous Legends.

Returning Characters-Katherine Satoshi, Calem, Hilda, Blake.

New Characters-AZ, Kaleena.

Main Antagonists-Lysandre, Team Flare.

Story: Two years before traveling to the Johto region, Katherine Satoshi, a cheerful young girl who just moved to a small town called Vaniville Town with her father, receives an invitation from Professor Scyamore to become a Pokemon Trainer to explore the Kalos Region to first research the region's national Pokemon, or if they want to travel to other regions to compete in the Pokemon Leagues to become a Pokemon Master.

Excited and longing for adventure, Katherine soon departs for Lumoise City and chooses her favorite Pokemon Frokie as her first Pokemon while meeting another new trainer Calem who, receiving a Fennekin, after a friendly battle befriends her. But while touring Lumoise City which has strangely suffered from a partial power outage, they save two trainers from the Unova Region Hilda and her childhood friend Blake from mysterious grunts from Team Flare who seem to be after their Pokemon.

Fending off the enemies, Katherine and Calem quickly befriend Hilda and Blake who inform them of having just completed the Kanto League a month earlier and had come to study the mysterious Mega Evolution in Kalos. Before leaving the city, Katherine encounters an imposing man named Lysandre who desires a more beautiful world.

While traveling the region, capturing Pokemon and meeting up with her friends in certain areas, Katherine begins to experience strange visions of a mysterious girl who, having a Greninja, seems to be pleading with a man to not use the 'Ultimate Weapon' that seems to be linked to Mega Evolution.

Stunned by these dreams, Katherine decides to investigate and even learns of a new mysterious Pokemon from the far off land of Galar called Zarude that has appeared in Kalos 2,000 years earlier and has been asleep due to the disappearance of the legendary Pokemon Xerneas and Yveltal that have vanished and, unknowingly to the protagonists, entered the world of Eos in the Twilight Realm.

Reuniting with Calem, Hilda and Blake after Frokie evolves to Frodgier and soon Greninja, Katherine eventually discovers that the mysterious girl is named Kaleena, who has bonded with her own Greninja so much that they have formed a mysterious power called the Bond Phenomenon, where they connect mentally and Greninja's body changes to a color scheme resembling Kaleena. Mega Evolution, the transformation is temporary and makes "Kal-Greninja" much more powerful and well capable of defeating mega-evolved Pokémon.

Facing off against Team Flare who not only attempt to steal other people's Pokemon, but also seek Blake due to him being from the Unova Region and believe that he has a connection with the legendary Pokemon Kyurem since he once saw it as a child years earlier, Katherine and her Greninja soon discover that they too also have the ability to use Bond Phenomenon, and her Greninja becomes "Kath-Greninja" to defeat the Team Flare scientist Xosic's Marmalar.

Shocked by this, Katherine begins to question of cabability as a Pokemon Trainer, but is soon comforted and supported by her friends to never give up on what she believes in, after seeing visions that Kaleena was a runaway princess who, having bonded with the rouge King 3,000 years earlier, failed to convince him to not use the Ultimate Weapon. Before they can investigate further, they, and the rest of Kalos, are addressed by Lysandre through the Holo Caster (a holographic communication device); Lysandre informs them of the fact that he is the leader of Team Flare and intends to destroy humanity.

Returning to Lumoise City to inform Scyamore, they find that it is under attack by Team Flare and, knowing that she must stop Team Flare from destroying the world, Katherine decides to fight them to save Earth and humanity. She, Caleum, Hilda and Blake storm Team Flare's secret lab under a café in Lumiose City where they find a 9-foot (2.7 m) tall man named AZ whome they met earlier during their journey.

He is revealed to be the 3,000-year-old king who once used the "ultimate weapon"—the same device Lysandre plans to use—which utilized energy from the legendary Pokémon Xerneas and Yveltal to end a war in Kalos. AZ's decision to use the ultimate weapon was motivated by his desire to revive the Pokémon he loved the most, a variant of the Pokémon Floette, although the Pokémon was disgusted with his choice to use the ultimate weapon when Kaleena and her Greninja failed to stop him and left him. This war 3,000 years ago set in motion the events necessary to create Mega Evolution by inadvertently infusing excessive energy into an asteroid.

Having created a machine to control all Pokemon in existance as well as people with powerful connections and powers alone, Lysandre uses a mini version of it to control AZ and force him to defeat Katherine and her friends, but they in turn defeat AZ and free him from Lysandre's control. But during this, Xosic has already activated the machine to restore the ultimate weapon, and kidnaps Blake in order to force him to reveal the location of Kyurem to freeze parts of the Unova Region once Kalos is taken over and it's region's humanity is wiped out.

Racing against the clock and having a mental contact with Kaleena who pleads Katherine and her Greninja to use their bond to stop Lysandre and save both Blake as well as Zarude which is used as a replacement for Xerneas and Yveltal, Katherine, Caleum and Hilda sets out to stop Team Flare and Lysandre at their second base in Geosenge Town, the location of the ultimate weapon.

Upon reaching the core of the weapon, Katherine rescues Blake along with their friends and defeat Lysandre for the first time, but using Zarude to power up the Ultimate Weapon to wipe out humanity on Earth, the eclipse caused by the Dead Moon Circus in Neo Tokyo, during Sailor Moon's battle against Nelehelia, causes it to malfunction and instead creates a portal to a realm between Earth and Eos where Lysandre decides to escape into to use the mysteries of Eos where he believes Xerneas and Yveltal are.

Using their Bond Phenomenon to sense where they are, Katherine and Greninja along with Calem, Hilda and Blake follow and confront Lysandre and Zarude, freeing the latter and defeating the former for one final time, before they all escape back to Earth when the portal collapses, once again sealing the portal between Earth and Eos, yet this slowly creates the Fragmentary Passage in the Realm of Darkness and motivates Ardyn who, having once used this to visit Earth years earlier to help Professor Gerald Robotnik to create Shadow the Hedgehog in the Galar Region, to use the Passage in one year time.

Back on Earth, Lysandre and Team Flare's plot is foiled once and all, and are arrested for their crimes, which foresees their next ultimate plan in the future. As AZ thanks Katherine and recognises her strength and what it means to be a Pokémon Trainer, his Floette then returns to him after Floette, Kaleena and her Greninja saw what has happened and they are reunited for the first time in 3,000 years.

Kaleena thanks Katherine for her actions before she, AZ and their Pokemon depart for the Afterlife. Days later, after briefly reuniting with Zarude who is about to depart for the Galar region, Katherine, fearing that her and Greninja's Bond Phenonmenon may be used against them for evil should their friends and loved used by used as hostages by evil like Team Flare in an attempt to get what they want, decides to release Greninja to help protect Kalos from other threats. They both also wanted to keep themselves and their friends Calem, Hilda and Blake out of harms way, knowing that someone like Team Flare would try to use their abilities for evil. Katherine and Greninja share a tearful goodbye with a promise to see each other again someday.

After a parade organized by Professor Scyamore to celebrate her role in saving the Kalos region and, in short, Earth itself, Katherine decides to leave Kalos to begin her journey to become a Pokemon Master, departing from Calem, Hilda and Blake who all go their separate ways to follow their dreams.

Two years later, during the events of "Sailor Moon Heart Quest-Season 12", Katherine travels to the Johto Region and eventually meets the Sailor Team that foresees her and Serena's new friendship and rivarly to compete against each other in the Silver Conference.

In the Epilogue, shortly after the events of "Sailor Moon: Colours-Season 23" in the present day, Katherine arrives in the Alola Region where she meets and befriends Gloria, the two deciding to compete in the Island Trials by traveling together.

In the secret ending, Luxu, who is revealed to have convinced Lysandre to seek out the Ultimate Weapon without Xemnas's knowledge, along with the Foretellers, discover findings of a secret Weapon located near the Galean territory. They also sense Somnus who, after meeting with the Warrior of Darkness in the Reflection, has returned and now seeks to force Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon to face each other due to both of them being siblings.

At the same time in a dimension between the Realm of Light and Realm of Non-Existance, a mysterious sorcerer who resembles to Clow Reed seeks out Princess Sakura from the latter realm, and speaks with a surviving Horchkrow that Ash and his friends confronted during the second half events of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search of the Tribe".

Meanwhile, a mysterious disturbance occurs in Eos where the remains of Immortalis sparks, with the spirit of Verstael appearing, as he, remembering something very important, reveals that the time is near.

* * *

Middle-Year 5-2000:

Sailor Dark Moon and Shadow: Scourge of Darkness-Season 6.

Main Protagonists-Sailor Dark Moon(Sailor Moon), Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic the Hedgehog), Xion(Kingdom Hearts).

Main Antagonists-Verstael(Final Fantasy XV), Commander of GUN(Sonic the Hedgehog).

Story: Two days after the events of "Sailor Moon: Colours-Season 23", Shadow, following the recent events of "Sailor Moon: ReMind-Season 22", wonders where his new purpose in life will lead him. Following an attack in Westopolis when the alien race Black Arms drops out of the sky and invades the city, Shadow fights them before having a hallucination of Ardyn Izunia who tells him to seek out the Chaos Emeralds to learn of his true past. Stunned by this and recalling that the Sailor Team's friends Alain and Prince/King Noctis have defeated Ardyn who died following their battle in "Pokemon: Uncovered", Shadow decides to seek out the answers of this.

At the same time, Kaylie, Simon, Jake, Savanna, and Dusknoir visit Roxas, Xion, Lea, and Isa in Twilight Town, but find that they all except Xion have plans for the week as do the rest of the Dark Moon Team except for the leader. Before Kaylie and Xion depart Twilight Town to visit Mobius to explore to spend time together as friends, the former begins to somehow see Shadow's memories of his past including his attempt to escape the G.U.N factory in the Galar Region on Earth, with his creator's granddaughter Maria, who was killed by G.U.N. soldiers.

Visiting the Kingdom of Soleanna, the G.U.N commander attempts to lockdown the city before Sailor Dark Moon and Xion, fighting off the Black Arms that have invaded, and meet up with Shadow who has arrived for clues, and Sonic who had been visiting the kingdom to meet up with his close friend Princess Elise. The four meet with the King who informs them that Professor Gerald Robotnik has left behind documents, but his whereabouts remained unknown.

While Sonic decides to go and inform the rest of the Guardians of Light of the situation and seek out the Chaos Emeralds to stop Black Arms, Shadow reluctantly agrees to travel with Sailor Dark Moon and Xion to infiltrate the late Dr. Eggman's base in the Mystic Ruins near Station Square, but only find that Gerald had been banished from Mobius which was somehow re-linked with Earth 65 years earlier.

They connect with the information that the Guardians have found in Galar, but have no idea how Ardyn arrived on Earth during Shadow's creation due to the world and Eos not being linked at the time. Shadow begins to express doubt that he has a heart due to being created, but Xion informs him of her past while Sailor Dark Moon says that his heart belongs to him alone and no one else. They are then ambushed by the Commander who, having utter hatred for Gerald as well as Eggman, attempts to destroy Shadow, believing that he has what brought the Black Arms to Mobius and despite Sailor Dark Moon and Xion trying to protect him, the trio lose consciousness.

Found by Team Sonic who takes them to Radiant Garden for recovery alongside the Sailor Team, Dark Moon and her companions recover and after speaking with Vincent who express his similarity with Shadow, and fending off Pete, the Dark Moon Team, after Sailor Dark Moon expresses that she deeply cares for Shadow as a friend and doesn't wish for him to suffer the same fates as Roxas, Xion, Axel and Vincent had gone through, or his darkness control him as hers almost did, return to Mobius to find Westopolis under another attack.

Dark Moon and Shadow, after they and Xion reunite with the Sailor Team and Team Sonic, team up with Sailor Moon and Sonic to defeat Doom's Eye and destroying Black Doom, the leader of the Black Arms who, before his death, reveals that he was brought here by the man who has freed Ardyn from his imprisonment over thirty years earlier and that the Black Comet, which arrives once every fifty years, is approaching Mobius to destroy it as well as Earth.

Knowing that the situation is getting worse, the Guardians of Light, including Alain and Mairin, assemble before infiltrating the Black Comet after finding the Chaos Emeralds, confronting the Commander one final time on the abandoned space colony known as the ARK which Professor Gerald has built, which was to actually destroy the Black Comet once he learned the truth of it, but the Commander mistook it as a threat which is the real reason of his banishment to Earth.

Once on the Black Comet, the Guardians are shocked to find Verstael has revived himself, revealing that he has implanted his mind into one of his clones after being defeated as Immortalis by Alain, Mairin, Prompto and Noctis, and that years earlier he has created a Time-Machine using the Starscourge DNA from Ardyn to send him back in time with the aid of Lababra, where Ardyn has used his blood to create Shadow. Verstael also reveals that he made a deal with Black Doom in order to rule Eos by the use of finding Ardyn after finding the surviving evidence of his existance that was erased by Somnus two millenia ago.

Verstael attempts to use his the surviving traces of the Starscourge to mind control Shadow, but fails when Sailor Dark Moon uses the Twilight Crystal to cure him due to her friendship in him, as well as her friendship with Xion, Roxas and Lea. Verstael in turn then mutates into a giant with the body of Black Doom to become Devil Verstael, while Sailor Dark Moon and Shadow use the Twilight Crystal and the Chaos Emeralds to become Platinum Dark Moon and Super Shadow.

The duo defeat Devil Verstael before Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport the Black Comet back into Mobius's orbit, where he obliterates it using the Eclipse Cannon. His friends congratulate and celebrate him as do the people of G.U.N. Shadow is then shown in the ARK's control room holding up a photograph of Maria and Gerald that Xion has given him after finding it in the Galar Region on Earth. He discards the photograph and leaves the room, putting the past behind him. He briefly reunites with the Guardians before bidding farewell, accepting Sailor Dark Moon's friendship as she believes they will see each other again.

In the Epilogue, Shadow, having become friends with Rouge and the surviving robot E-100 Omega that has been sealed away by Eggman, decides to form Team Dark, with Shadow secretly looking forward in meeting with the Dark Moon Team someday, having formed a close bond with Sailor Dark Moon.

In the Secret Ending, Somnus, revealed to have been witnessing the events that unfolded, notices a disturbance of Time and finds Lief, Jasmine and Barda from Deltora have been brought into the Realm of Light but is forced to retreat when Horchkrow finds and brain-washes them. Seeing this, he vows to test the Guardians of Light before spying on the Foretellers, recognizing Luxu somehow.

* * *

Pokemon Deltora Quest: Uprising-Special Series.

Main Protagonists-Sailor Mini Moon(Sailor Moon), Future Piplup, Grovyle(Pokemon).

Supporting Characters-Max, Chimchar(Pokemon), Donkey(Shrek), Crash and Eddie(Ice Age), Future-Mini Moon(Sailor Moon), Silver the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog(Sonic the Hedgehog), Sailor Moon(Sailor Moon).

Returning Characters-Princess "Tsubasa" Sakura(Tsubasa Chronicles), Lief, Jasmine, Barda(Deltora Quest).

Main Antagonists-Fei-Wang Reed(Tsubasa Chronicles), Horchcrow(Pokemon), Nega Eggman(Sonic the Hedgehog).

Story: One week after the events of "Sailor Dark Moon and Shadow: Scourge of Darkness", Rini, longing for another adventure with her friends and once again thinking about rebuilding Deltora after coming to fear that her memories of the land in the Realm of Non-Existance will be erased again, decides to go on an expedition.

When she, Lusie, Max, Donkey, Crash, Eddie and Team Pokepals(Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle and Celebi) reform Team Moonfriendship and save a group of faries from the alarming return of the late Dr. Eggman's robots Orbot and Cubot who somehow manage to arrive in the Fairy Tale world following Sciontus's demise by the hands of Sailor Moon, King Mickey and Sonic, with a suggestion by the Sailor Team, they decide to get some helpful advice from Sonic and reunite with him in Emerald Zone on Westside Island on Mobius.

After teaming up to defeat a mysterious monster and finding a magical feather, Team Pokepals are shocked and horrified to find that Horchkrow, the Pokemon that Dusknoir sent into the Spirit World two years earlier, has returned and is seeking revenge by collecting the magical feathers to destroy the Guardians of Light.

Alarmed by this, but not wishing to get the Guardians of Light involved after Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup and Grovyle receive visions of Princess Sakura being held hostage by a mysterious man due to their time in Deltora, they and Team Moonfriendship travel across the Realm of Light on their own by first visiting the Time Forest in the Pokemon World via Celebi's suggestion to learn more of the situation.

After getting clues from the Celebi Village(which was destroyed in the dark time-line that was erased from existance in the events of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky-Beyond Time and Darkness") and defending it from Horchkrow, Team Moonfriendship learn that the feathers are Princess Sakura's powers and memories from her world which is an alternate version of Earth, created by Clow Reed after an accidental contact with his alternate-self who was once the King of the Kingdom of Clow that has been reformed as Crystonia in realm of Deltora of the Realm of Non-Existance, and that the sorcerer, identified as Fei-Wang Reed, the descendant of the Alternate-Clow, wishes to use Princess Sakura's powers for an unknown evil scheme at the cost of all Existance except for his prison.

Believing that Aspu's actions has opened up a pathway between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Non-Existance that has put Princess Sakura in danger of her memories being formed as feathers, Team Moonfriendship reunite with Silver who, sensing the danger and with permission of Neo-Queen Serenity, has returned to the present to help solve the case, while Sailor Mini Moon begins to believe that her, Future-Piplup and Grovyle's memories are also causing this to happen.

After collecting most of the feathers and finding that Princess Sakura has indeed returned to the Realm of Light, Team Moonfriendship also find that Lief, Jasmine and Barda have also been brought into the real realm, with ten years having passed due to time being faster in the Realm of Non-Existance, but have become possessed by Fei-Wang. After the original Team Moonfriendship members fight them and restore their free will, the group discover that a mysterious disturbance between realities has created a portal to Deltora and is slowly causing Time to collapse.

Teaming up with their old friends and informing the rest of the Guardians of Light as well as Shadow of what's been happening, Team Moonfriendship are reunited with the Sailor Team Moon and Dark Moon Team as well as the Wayfinder Team and Team Sonic to Planet Wisp upon learning that the last feather is located there, but are confronted by Horchkrow, as well as Eggman Nega, a descendant of the Alternate-Eggman who has found his way into the past and the original universe.

Silver nearly loses his life after sacrificing himself to save Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup, Grovyle, and Sonic, before the group save Planet Wisp and retreat to Mobius. Guilt-ridden but comforted by her family and friends, Sailor Mini Moon, learning that Princess Sakura has been abducted for Fei-Wang to use her powers, decides to storm his fortress and together with the Guardians, they infiltrate and while fending off his army, Team Moonfriendship, along with the Sailor Team and Team Sonic, and Silver defeat Horchkrow and Eggman-Nega before sending both back to the Spirit World and the Alternate Universe's future.

They confront Fei-Wang who reveals that the Kingdom of Clow was once part of the Realm of Light, but after Princess Sakura, who in reality is the alternate version of Sakura Avalon, along with the alternate version of Li Showron, along with allies of their own have defeated him at the cost of the Alternate-Li's freedom, the time-line began to collapse when the Shadow Lord took over Deltora.

As a result, Princess Sakura faced the difficult decision to erase her world as well as herself and everything she and her allies have gone through and the world of Deltora itself from the time-line, merging to become the world in the Realm of Non-Existence, but Fei-Wang, having survived, was sent in between after being deemed too dangerous to be either in the Afterlife, the Underworld, the Unseen Realm or even the Realm of Non-Existence and Realm of Darkness. He has since been plotting his return for decades to use Princess Sakura's power to change history into his own image.

To prevent him from escaping his prison as they are the only ones who have been erased before being restored, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup and Grovyle enter Fei-Wang's prison before ultimately destroying him with the aid of the revived Princess Sakura who combines her powers with them to help.

Saving Princess Sakura and restoring her powers and memories, she thanks them for their help and tells Sailor Mini Moon that, by rebuilding Deltora in the Realm of Light, history would only repeat itself as she had foresaw a vision of a terrible future, which Sonic agrees that it's best for it to remain a memory due to his own fears of rebuilding his family's past kingdom would trigger a repeat of the disaster Princess Sonia, and Julias/Manic, Sonic's ancestor, had gone through.

Realizing and finally accepting that she needs to do her best to keep Deltora's memory alive within her and not rebuild it in reality, Sailor Mini Moon bids farewell to Princess Sakura, Lief, Jasmine and Barda who return to the Realm of Non-Existance as the portal is sealed away one final time, saving it as well as the Realm of Light. Afterwards, while Silver returns to the 30th Century, the Guardians return home.

A few days later in the Epilogue, Team Moonfriendship depart for another adventure, this time to enjoy exploring the Fairy-Tale world as they look forward for the future.

In the Secret Ending, Orbot and Cubot end up trapped in the Realm of Sleep by accident following Eggman-Nega's depature back to the Alternate Realm of Light, but by discover a portal the leads into a Realm of Dreams, where they find the dream body of Dr. Eggman and accidentally open up a portal to the Final World, where the spirit of the original Eggman awaits, which foresees Sonic's next challenge and adventure.

* * *

Sonic Dream Adventures-Special Series.

New Character-Pix the Dream Guardian.

Main Antagonists-The Nightmare Six(based on the Deadly Six), Dr. Eggman.

Story: Two weeks after the events of "Pokemon Deltora Quest: Uprising", Sonic has a nightmare where he is pursuing his nemesis, Doctor Eggman, bounding around a fleet of spaceships. After the defeat of several of his robots, Sonic corners Eggman, but becomes trapped and is eaten by a monster before being sent into the Path between Dreams and Reality, where Sonic awakens after being guided by a mysterious voice. But upon awakening in Station Square, Sonic finds that everyone in the city except for his best friend Tails, other friends including Cosmo, Amy Rose and Knuckles, have fallen into a deep sleep.

After learning that Tails and Cosmo have discovered a friendly Pixie named Pix, who is a Dream Guardian of the Realm of Dreams, the counterpart world of the Relam of Sleep who informs them that everyone has fallen into a deep sleep due to the mysterious appearance of a nightmare race called the Nightmare Six, with a seemingly dream-created copy of Eggman among their numbers, Sonic and his friends meet up with the Sailor Team and Yen Sid, and learn that the Sailor Team's powers are wavering due to Serena's Ultra Form being from the Realm of Sleep, and she, Sakura, Ash, Sora, and Riku cannot enter the Realm of Dreams.

Realizing that he has managed to escape from falling under the deep sleep and believing that Pix has saved him, Sonic agrees to enter the Realm of Dreams to stop the Nightmare Six by entering Tails' dreams after the latter volunteers to be his gateway by falling asleep himself. With Pix guiding him, Sonic enters the Realm of Dreams where he meets up with the dream version of Tails who provides guidance to the portals of other people's dreams across the Realm of Light in the Realm of Dreams.

When Sonic and Pix learn that the Nightmare Six plan on using the people's spirits to take over the Realms of Dreams, Sleep and Light to power themselves up, the duo fight their way to make sure that the selected people's dreams do not end in nightmares and restore them to either being good dreams or dreams based on memories despite the latter part being tragic.

After sealing up six of the seven Dream Gateways and rescuing the Spirit Dream Eaters as well as the other Dream Guardians, Eggman attacks Tails before trapping Sonic in the Nightmare Realm. Sonic however is rescued and returned to the Realm of Dreams by the spirit of a Keyblade Wielder named Strelitzia who reveals that she is the one who saved him earlier from falling into a deep sleep before departing.

This act, upon learning that Sonic needed to save himself as he is the seventh linked dream holder but managed to have escaped but needed to be rescued himself, allows the Sailor Team's powers to return and when Sonic enters the World of Nightmares which acts as the Nightmare Six's base, he confronts and defeats the leader Zavok. But to his shock and horror, the Eggman that was among the members is in fact the real Eggman, having had his dream body found by Orbot and Cubot and allowing his soul to merge with it due to the fact that it is the only body left in all existence.

Eggman reveals his plan to eliminate the Realm of Dreams by using the power of the Dream Guardians and open up a portal back into the Realm of Light to revive himself by converting his dream body into a new real one to continue his plans to take over Mobius.

With the aid of Pix and the Guardians of Light, Sonic uses the power of Dreams to become Dream Sonic and defeats Eggman, causing the latter's dream body to fade and Eggman's soul to be sent into the deepest parts of the Underworld as punishment. With the realms restored and everyone in the Realm of Light awakening, Pix thanks Sonic and sends him back home before Tails awakens. Sonic reunites with his friends as they see the Dream Guardians thank him before they return to the Realm of Dreams.

In the Epilogue, Orbot and Cubot end up stuck in the Underworld themselves where they are chased by Cerberus under orders by Hades who decides not to revive Eggman after finding the evil doctor very annoying.

In the Secret Ending, Luxu and the Foretellers, who have also been put under a deep sleep before awakening, find the remains of the area that lies the secret of Hydaelyn's version of Omega, which is showing signs of awakening. Meanwhile, in the Realm of Darkness, Fuhito, following his defeat by King Mickey and Sceptile, discovers a gateway and a mysterious beast, which leads to the next trial of the Guardians of Light.

* * *

Sailor Moon: Guardian Heroes-Season 24.

Main Character Teams:

The Sailor Team-Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Future-Mini Moon, Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Keroberos, Akiho Shinmoto, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Rena, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Buck, Shira, Brooke, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Luna, and Sailor Comet.

Team Sonic-Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles the Echidna and Cosmo.

The Dark Moon Team-Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Roxas, Lea/Axel, Xion, Isa, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-100 Omega.

The Wayfinder Team-Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Jason, Lyla, and Sceptile.

Team Lifestream-Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough.

The Turks-Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Rosalind, Arien, Jessie, James and Meowth.

Team Pokepals: Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Celebi.

Main Antagonists-Fuhito, Kul-Etch(Ascian)

Story: One week after the events of "Sonic Dream Adventures", the Guardians of Light receive a special message from Master Yen Sid who reveals that, as per tradition to young heroes of the all existence, are to forgo a special test to prove themselves worthy as Guardian Heroes, but they must split up into teams to prove their trust even in trying times. This task is to be set in the training ground world known as "World of Guardians", which is much like the training realm where they can take as much time as needed while time itself in the Realm of Light barely moves, but warns them that there will be dangerous trials and evil that may come to stop them.

Despite the unusual request, the Guardians decide to part take the test, splitting up into their respective teams-the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team, the Wayfinder Team, Team Lifestream, the Turks, and Team Sonic, while the second team recuit Shadow, Rouge and E-100 Omega due to their involvment with the fifth team of the Guardians of Light, the latter having been a member of the Freedom Fighters. As each team parttake the task, they are to find special Medallions and fight against the location's protectors, mystic creatures who cannot be defeated without the power of trust, friendship, love and teamwork.

As each team travel across the world, Sailor Moon and all of her allies discover that the Medallions hold a special kind of power that can seal away a special gateway which, to their shock, leads into the Realm of Darkness and should it ever open and remain so, not only the World of Guardians will perish, but the Realm of Light is also at stake and to make things worse, they find almost unbeatable Heartless and residents of darkness beginning to emerge from the Dark Realm.

Needing to know more, each team, participating in friendly battles against another team they encounter, decide to investigate further into that situation, where they find clues that is linked to Bhunivelze's followers-Solaris, Orphan, Gula, and the Cocoon fal'Cie before the destruction of Cocoon and Gran Pulse, and soon find evidence by speaking with Minerva, the Goddess of the Lifestream that was responsible for the ressurrection of Zack and Aerith's past-selves in the events of "Sailor Moon: Calling", who warns the Guardians that a man whom only thought for the good of the planet but thought that lifeforms were killing it and thought to erase them.

Traveling through unfamiliar terrians of the World of Guardians while collecting more Medallions, the Guardians of Light eventually reunite at the Haunted Zone where they discover that their fallen enemies' bodies have been taken forms by a few Ascians who, due to being forms of darkness, can enter the Realms of Light and Darkness freely and attempt to kill all of the teams.

But Sailor Moon and her allies defeat them and by the power of Light, destroy two while Elidibus, the messenger of the Ascians, escapes while vowing to the Guardians that they and the Warriors of Light will along with the Realm of Light will one day fall. Realizing that they must now join forces to stop the threat by saving the World of Guardians, all of the teams infiltrate the dark fleet and defeat the Hydaelyn Primal Titan, who has been trapped and sealed away by the very first Warriors of Light and Sailor Passion ten years after the Cosmos and Chaos War.

Shortly after, a revived Fuhito appears as he attempts to continue his mad conquest to 'save' the planet and Kingdom Hearts by destroying all lifeforms, especially humanity, calling every thing living with hearts as a curse to the planet which had been split into what it is today. He then merges himself with the Ascian Kul-Etch who wants all light to be destroyed. Not willing to allow Fuhito or Kul-Etch to destroy anything, the Guardians' teams fight back until Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Cloud, Mickey and Sonic use the Silver Crystal, the Chaos Emeralds and the Medallions to become Hyper Forms and destroy both Kul-Etch and Fuhito.

Once their enemies are defeated, the Guardians use the Medallions to close off the Gateway and restoring the World of Guardians back to normal. Yen Sid then appears shortly after and, having bared witnessed of the events and apologizing for not seeing it earlier, congratulates all of the teams and deems them truly worthy as Guardian Heroes and despite that the Ascians are still on the loose.

All of the teams, and Team Pokepals, who also participated but were unable to join in until the last minute and are also proven as Guardian Heroes, are then given permission to take a much needed break for a vacation and that their allies Sailor Ultra, Sailor Light-Heart, Sailor Passionate and Rika Almasca will contact them should any situations occur and call in for assistance.

Returning home to the Realm of Light as only a few minutes have passed since their depature, the Guardians of Light then travel in the Blue Typhoon to Medge together for a much needed vacation, but still on high alert for anymore Ascian activities.

In the Epilogue back on Hydaelyn, the Resistance Leader, the Griffin, has secretly been given Nidhogg's eyes covered in ice to protect him from the fueled Dragon's influence by an Ascian, as the Griffin then takes the next stage of his goal to liberate Baelsar's Wall and Ala Mhigo with a sinister plot to wipe out his enemies.

In the secret ending, the Guardians are about to leave Medge after their two week vacation, but then a mysterious blue Mobian hedgehog appears unconscious from nowhere, whom Sonic, in his state of shock upon somehow recognizing him and despite the new hedgehog looking only seventeen years old, identifies him as his long-lost uncle whom he never met but has heard of from his father Nick, mother Alena and Uncle Chuck; Jules Hedgehog.

* * *

_Prologue of "Jules the Hedgehog-Sailor Moon Continuum Chronicles"..._

New Mobotropolis-Mobius-1971...

It was a beautiful day in New Mobotropolis, that was for certain. Every single person looked as though they didn't have a care in the world. At least that's what a certain seventeen year old blue hedgehog thought. He was a light-ish blue in fur colour with peach muzzle, arms and chest, aqua blue eyes, wearing white gloves and black and dark blue boots. His name is Jules Hedgehog, the eldest of the two hedgehog siblings.

With him were his younger brother, Nick, who, having a cobalt blue fur, has somehow inherited Jules' personality of being cocky and reckless, but also passionate and brave and a lover for fun, for an eight year old, Nick's best friends Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog, who had the same blue colour as Jules, but had dark brown eyes, around seven years old and having a bit of a smart personality for his age, and Chuck's sister Alena, who has a dark red fur colour the same age as Nick, emerald green eyes and despite being careful, she was cheerful and wants to marry Nick when they grow up.

Finally was Jules' girlfriend, Bernadette "Bernie" Shine, a beautiful female hedgehog of fifteen years old, having a violet fur colour with matching eyes, wearing dark blue dress and black shorts, sporting long boots and silver bracelets.

The five hedgehogs here out at the park today since the weather was nice, warm and sunny with a gentle breeze in the middle of Spring for a picnic, with the hedgehog brothers' caretaker, Oliva Owl, spending a day shopping with Chuck and Alena's father in the markets to catch up with some old friends as Oliva has known him for years, as had Jules and Nick's parents who, three years after the older hedgehog's brother's birth, were killed by the menacing man Dr. Snively who once admired Professor Gerald Robotnik who had vanished years earlier, and thus the hedgehog brothers were left in the care of Oliva who had become a motherly figure to them.

Nick, Alena and Chuck were playing in the playground laughing, while Jules laid back on a grass hill nearby, his hands behind his head and one leg over the other relaxing, with Bernie sitting next to him, enjoying the breeze and the sun's warmth.

"Ah, this is living." Jules sighed in content, his eyes closed as he could easily doze off at anytime.

"I know what you mean, Jules. Isn't it beautiful?" Bernie agreed with a bright smile on her face.

"Not as beautiful as you, Bernie." The seventeen year old hedgehog replied, looking at his girlfriend with one opened eye. "But today takes all beauty to the next level."

"Oh, so I'm just beauty to you, am I?" The fifteen year old violet hedgehog pouted mockingly. "You're such a romantic, Jules Hedgehog."

The blue hedgehog just laughed as he opened both eyes, and soon she joined him before he sat up with a smirk. "Oh, c'mon! You know that you're to me than just beauty. You're the most amazing girl in the entire planet. Smart, fun, brave and caring, everything."

Bernie giggled as her muzzle blushed pink, before she warned teasingly. "Careful, sweetie. Your quirky words will influence Nicky someday when he and Alena reach your age."

"Please, Nick's already got my personality." Jules chuckled, looking down at his little brother and his two best friends with a fond smile. "Plus, our dad really rubbed it off on me when I was the kid's age. I couldn't ask for a better brother, and hey, maybe someday he could end up marrying Alena. But I'm not gonna be in a big hurry for both of them, even though Alena and Chuck are like siblings to me too."

"Well, if Nick and Alena do marry, and if you and I get married too, we'll be a one big happy family." Bernie pointed out warmly. "I mean, sure, you're in no hurry to settle down yet, but it's a future I'd love to see."

"B', it's a future I'm definitely looking forward to, but we have all the time in the world until then. Besides, it's not like I can run at the speed of sound. Though it would be pretty darn cool to see meet somebody who can run faster than anyone else in the universe. Like, the guy or girl could be the Fastest Thing Alive. Wouldn't that be awesome?" He said.

"Yeah, right. 'The Fastest Thing Alive'?" She scoffed teasingly. "One would need the legendary Chaos Emeralds for that, if what they say about their powers is true."

"Okay, I get your point." Jules laughed, shaking his head. "But a guy can dream, can't he?"

The two laughed, before Bernie leaned in and rested onto her boyfriend's shoulder, as he responded by draping an arm around hers as they watched the three hedgehog children play on the swings. Even though the blue hedgehog missed his parents, he liked to believe that they were proud of him for doing his best to make his little brother happy, thanks to the aid of Oliva who had been like a second mother to him since his and Nick's parents had died.

While Jules was in no hurry to be a father yet, he did see himself as a married hedgehog, and definitely, in a weird way, saw his brother married to Alena. He wasn't so sure about her brother, but as Bernie had said, they would all be a big, happy family. Maybe Jules himself might find himself being an uncle under the right circumstances.

'_Well, I did always want a nephew to play with. But who am I to tell Nicky what he can do and can't do? It's his choice and if he doesn't wanna be a parent, I'm cool with that._' He thought to himself, and for a split second, saw another young hedgehog in Nick's place; same cobalt blue, but with Alena's emerald green eyes. In fact, as Jules blinked, to his surprise, he saw the same young eight year old green eyed hedgehog, but at the age of fifteen, running around with the same cocky and passionate expression he and Nick had, with red and white shoes with gold pelts.

"Huh?" Jules blinked, shaking his head slightly before looking again. The image of the cobalt teenage hedgehog was gone; reality sunk in and Nick was back in place with Alena and Chuck still playing. "What the...?"

"Jules? Is something wrong?" Bernie asked, noticing her boyfriend's startled expression.

"Say what?" The older hedgehog muttered, looking at in confusion.

"You look a bit pale. What is it?"

Realizing that he must've zoned out, Jules sheepishly rubbed the top of his head, his hand running throough his quills. "Uh, sorry. Must've been daydreaming."

Though while he was laughing in embarrassment, within his mind he couldn't help but feel puzzled. '_That's weird. Why did I see a kid that looked a lot like Nick and me, but with Alena's eyes? And why did I see him as a teenager like me? Was it just my imagination on what I wish my nephew to look like? Or was just a wishful thinking?_'

"You go off into your own little world too often." The violet hedgehog rolled her eyes with a pout.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the future. I want the world to be in full peace, and for all of us to be happy." Jules apologized, gently lifting his girlfriend's head to look at him. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and Nicky, and maybe even Alena and Chuck. All of you guys make me so happy, and the luckiest hedgehog in Mobius."

Bernie blushed even more heavily at this.

"So um, i-if it's not too complicated, but, when we're older, like say in our 20's..." He trailed off, blushing as he struggled in finding the right words without sounding insulting before gently taking her right hand and looked at her hopefully, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

"Bernadette Shine...when we're old enough...will you..." Jules paused, finding himself nervous and scared, before looking at her beautiful eyes, reprising himself. "Will you marry me?"

At first she thought she was dreaming, but the look of nervousness and fear, yet hope and deep love in his blue eyes made her realize that this was real. Yes they were still young, still teenagers, but he did say when they're old enough to get married, and not straight away. It had been one of her greatest dreams to one day marry the man of her life. To think that he asked the question while willing to wait until they were both adults to marry...It was a dream coming true.

"Jules..." She whispered, before giggling like mad and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Yes, of course I will!"

"Really?" He asked, feeling hope and happiness fill up his heart.

"Mm-hm! Though you do realize we have to wait until we're in our 20's to get married, right?" Bernie replied and reminded.

Jules felt his eyes water in joy, and nodded. "I know...Oh, B'!"

He hugged her back happily. "I'm the luckiest hedgehog ever! I love you."

"I love you too, Jules." Bernie replied, tears full of joy filling up her eyes. She and her future-husband then leaned back to look at each other in the eyes, before they both slowly leaned in, their eyes closing and their lips touched in a soft but passionate kiss.

Down below as Nick and his friends were heading back up to them to ask for some ice cream, they noticed his older brother and Bernie kissing, and the eight year old cobalt hedgehog sweat dropped a bit.

"Why do I get the feeling that my big brother's gonna get married someday?" Nick couldn't help but ask, still at the young age.

"Because the way they're kissing makes it clear that they will, Nick." Charles told him wisely.

Alena giggled, clasping her hands together. "I think they both look so sweet together." She then sighed happily, "Imagine that; you and me are gonna be like that when we get married, Nicky."

"Uh, y-yeah?" Nick muttered, uneasily before quickly protesting. "Allie, c'mon! We can't think about getting married yet! We're kids!"

"Didn't you say that you thought about having a kid someday, though?" Charles pointed out.

Now it was Nick's turn to blush, and looked away. "Um...Y-yeah, I guess. If we did, I want a kid named Sonic."

"Sonic?" Alena and her brother asked, confused and curious.

"Yeah!" Nick replied, explaining. "My blue is like a sonic boom, and the word Sonic is really cool! But Mom and Dad didn't name me Sonic, and Nicolas kinda doesn't match, but I don't wanna change my name. So I thought, if me and Allie do get married someday-not that I'm thinking about it as much-and if our kid has the same cool colour as me and if we have a son ourselves, why not name him Sonic?"

Alena, wanting a family of her own and dreamed of having a son that was like Nick someday, smiled happily at the name suggestion. "That's a great idea, Nicky! I can just see it now! Our little baby boy, blue like you, named Sonic...Oh, so cool and cute!"

"Uh...Why not think about dreams like normal kids first? I mean, I wanna be a researcher and an inventor when I'm grown up." Charles suggested with a sweat drop.

"Getting married is my dream!" His sister pointed out, pouting.

"Well, when I grow up and before we do get married, I wanna a photographer, to take many cool pictures of the world, and share it with the world. Open up a gallery with all of my photos of the landscape, the amazing buildings from history, that sort of thing." Nick said brightly, adding. "I also wanna be a warrior, and a hero, too!"

"That explains why you and Jules practice a lot." Alena giggled.

Nick shrugged, sheepishly. "Well, it's more for defense and protection just in case bad guys attack out of nowhere. Ms. Olivia and Jules always told me that Mom and Dad were taken away by this guy named Snively who was a big fan of that bad man Professor Robotnik. But I wanna help other people and do the right thing."

"Which I think is very sweet and brave. I bet you and Jules are gonna be real heroes someday." The young red hedgehog said happily, and then gave the young cobalt hedgehog a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew! Gross!" Nick cringed, which only made his friends giggle and laugh, and he soon quickly joined in.

"And what's so gross about kissing, huh?" Jules' amused voice teased, causing the young hedgehogs to look and saw him and Bernie, who had both ceased their romantic kiss, approach with smirks. "Sure, it's gross for kids your age, bro, but someday you might learn to really like it."

"That's when I'm grown up, big bro. But I'm still a kid." Nick mocked a pout, and then playfully protested when his older brother ruffled him on the head. "H-hey! Cut it out, Jules!"

"Nah, I think I'll do worse." The teenage hedgehog snickered, and then went for the full on tickle attack, making his younger brother laugh and playfully pleading for help, while the other three laughed at the two brothers' close bond.

But as they laughed and played before the three young kids would ask the teenagers if they could get ice cream, none of them were fully aware that peering around from a tree close by, was a small robot drone, which the footage was sent back to it's creator in a secret lab, witnessed by a man with a large pointy nose, all in black and green, sneering evilly with a nasty grin as he saw the five hedgehogs.

"Hmmm...Yes. So the two sons of my victims are still alive, and with new friends. Perhaps that teenage hedgehog's new girlfriend will do. After all, I'm in a need for a new specimen to find the Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Ivo Robotnik would certainly be pleased to hear my research, to inspire him just as his grandfather inspired me." The figure, known as Dr. Snively, chuckled darkly to himself.

(To be Continued in "Jules the Hedgehog-Sailor Moon Continuum Chronicles")

Yet what they didn't know, is that Jules is about to experience the biggest change and greatest first and dangerous adventure of his entire life...one that would take him across Space and Time.

* * *

**A/N: I am aware that Jules is Sonic's father and Charles' brother in the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comics, but I've changed it into him being Sonic's long-lost uncle on his father(My OC Nick Hedgehog)'s side while Charles is Alena(another OC who is Sonic's mother instead of Bernadette "Bernie" based on Aleena on Sonic Underground)'s brother in this universe.**

**I don't know when I'll update this again, but for a heads up, the new Kingdom Hearts Melody of Memory game that is coming out supposedly this year(but I'm willing to bet it'll be delayed to next year) may be used once I get a better idea now that it's a link between KH3 and KH4(that is yet to be put into development).**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
